Digimon Shadow Tamers Return of the Demon Lords
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Season 7! A Prophecy predicted that an old evil will rise to destroy the DigiWorld. And the only ones who are able to stop it are the 7 Great Demon Lords! A Legendary Adventure begins!
1. Comeback of the Demon Lords, Enter the S

And we're back with season 7! Yay! You sure got surprised as you read the summary. Yupp this girl totally changed the order of the DigiWorld. -smiles-

Let's explain a bit. The 7 Great Demon Lord were always the atagonists. Well, what if someone turned them into the protagonists. (Lucemon and co. were anything else then happy when they heared that ^^). Since that group was always one of my favorites I decieded to give them a second chance. To be honest, if you get the group know better, you'll see that they ain't so bad as they're supposed to be. Their partners, the Shadow Tamers you already meet briefly in the previous seasons.

For this season the major characters will be, beside the 7 Demon Lords, Akinari, Airu, Hiroshi, Damien, Seichi, Arisa, Akari, Zia, Gumdramon, Calumon, Shinzui and the group's sensei (you'll find out why =) Chiaki Ando. And the atagonists, well, you'll find out who they are in this chapter. And since the last two seasons had a more darker nature, this will have a more lighter nature. And it'll be a bit longer then the last season.

So far, enjoy!

_Seven Demons were awaken. Instead of causing destruction, they were choosen to save the Worlds. Belphemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Deamon, Lilithmon, Lucemon, Beelzemon - each one being the Guardian of two Crests, one a Sin, the other a Virtue. Only they can save the DigiWorld and destroy the Legendary Enemy of the Past and his minions, the Death Generals. Sins or Virtues, Bad or Good, Darkness or Light, which side will win? Only the Crest Keepers know it._

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

1. Chapter

Comeback of the Demon Lords, Enter the Shadow Tamers!

[Ready, Steady, Go by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

"Lord Fanglongmon, it's time." said a little girl. She seemed to be five years old, with brown hair, binded in pigtails with black ribbons, a purple T-shirt and a black dress which was similar to Ai's dress from Digimon Tamers and black-white sneakers. On her chest was a mark which looked like a heart with a black and a white angel wing. She also had a purple armband with a small screen.  
"I know." said the golden dragon Souveregin. He sighed. He feared that he would regret what he'll do.  
"Here take this. That'll open the seal." Fanglongmon sent Shinzui a golden key.  
"Thanks." she replied. In the next second, she dissapeared.

Shinzui appeared again at the Forbidden Area, at a Temple where the 7 Great Demon Lords were sealed away. She opened the ceiling and entered the cave like temple. 5 DigiGnomes followed her as she walked towards the stands where 5 DigiEggs were. That were the DigiEggs of 5 of the former 7 Demon Lords: Lucemon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon and Leviamon.

Shinzui thrusted her armband and on the screen appeared 5 Crests, which were the Crests of the five Demon Lords. Each Crest represented one Sin. Lucemon's was Pride, Daemon's Wrath, Barabmon's Greed, Belphemon's Sloth and Leviamon's Envy. The armband shone and five light orbs each in the Demon Lord's respective color went to each of the DigiEggs.

"Alright guys, time to wake up. You'll soon meet your own Tamers, but also some old 'friends'. So, it should be the best when you retrive your old memories." Shinzui smiled. The DigiEggs shined and the five Rookie Forms of the Demon Lords popped out.

"What the?" Lucemon looked around. The others were just as equaly confused. He then noticed Shinzui who was standing behind them with a big smile. "You!"  
"Sorry, I think you're mistaking me for someone else." said Shinzui. "I'm Shinzui, a kind of your guide."  
"Guide?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Yupp, and I have a task for you." said Shinzui.  
"A task?" Lucemon crossed his arms.  
"Yes. Actually a mission for which you were chosen long time ago." said Shinzui. "BlackGatomon and Impmon were chosen as well."  
"What is this mission?" asked Candlemon.  
"You'll soon find out more 'bout it." said Shinzui. "After you meet your Tamers."

"WHAT?"

"Tell us you're joking!" said Lucemon. Shinzui rolled with her eyes.  
"Why should I? The situation is pretty serious and there's no need to joke around." she said. The five sweatdropped. The DigiGnomes more giggled. "Anyways, it's time for you to go. Oh, and before I forgett, could you please give this Onee-chan." She gave Lucemon a note.  
"Who's your sister?" asked Candlemon.  
"Ah, you'll know it when you see her. Actually, we're pretty similar." Shinzui smiled. Lucemon crossed his arms.  
"I'm sure you are." He knew exactly who Shinzui meaned.  
"Onee-chan will explain you everything about your mission. So, see ya." Shinzui waved them before she dissapeared in a flash of light. The five Demon Lords looked at each other. Lucemon sighed.

"Well, let's find out what kind of mission we got." he said.

A 16 year old girl was sitting on the tree and watching the sky. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was bound in pigtails with black ribbons. She wore a purple t-shirt with black sleeves, blue jeans and a jeans miniskirt on them. On the skirt was a purple belt with a red heart. She sighed. Tommorow will be her first day in her new school. In her hometown Yokohama. She was a bit nervous about that, but she also knew she'll see her old friends again. The ones she met before she moved to DigiCity.

Arisa Bunya noticed something on the sky. It were 5 strange colored lights and her D-Power suddenly reacted. However, she didn't jump down to find out what they are. First of all, she had a feeling that she'll soon find out who they are and second Impmon and Calumon were somewhere in the city, possibly in the park and she really didn't felt like going to get them.

"Wonder what they are?" asked a familar voice. Arisa suddenly fell down with a yelp. Luckily she landed on the bush. Covered in leaves, she watched her 5 year old copy watching her.  
"Shin-chan, next time you could ask me without giving me heart attack." said Arisa as she got up. She took the leaves out of her hair.  
"I'm sorry Onee-chan." Shinzui pout out her lips in a sarcastic 'I don't care' way. "It's not my fault that you cannot hold on the tree."  
"Ow, just tell me what do you want." Arisa rolled with her eyes. Shinzui clapped one time with her hands.  
"That's the funniest part. Guess who's back." she said smiling.  
"Who?" asked Arisa.  
"Onee-chan, you should guess it." said Shinzui.  
"And who should be back, the Demon Lords?" asked Arisa sarcasstically. In the next second she noticed that that was the right answer. Shinzui nodded. "Yupp, and they're actually going to met their Tamers right now." she said.  
"So, that were the five lights I saw." said Arisa.  
"100 points. Anyways, you'll be the one who'll explain them what they have to do." said Shinzui.  
"Why me? Ain't you our guide?" asked Arisa. Shinzui crossed her arms behind her head.  
"Yupp I am, but I thought since you got the Crest first you should tell them what to do." she said.  
"No way, that's your job." said Arisa.  
"A-a..." Shinzui waved with her finger. "My job now is to help you getting your Crests. And anyways, I already told them that you'll be the one who'll explain them everything."  
"Just great." Arisa sweatdropped. "You're kidding me."  
"No, I'm telling you the truth. That's why you call me Shin-chan." said Shinzui. [A/N: Shin means truth in japaneese. Shinzui means spirit. At least I think so. ^.^"]

"Well I hope you do know what your mission is." said Shinzui.  
"Yeah, gather all 7 Virtue Crests to close the Gate of the Seven Seals, before the Great Evil passes through." said Arisa. "It'll be easy."  
"Well, the mission changed a little bit." Shinzui rubbed her head.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, the first of the 7 Sin Crests started to glow again. Gluttony to be precisise. I doubt you'll find all 7 Virtue Crests in time so it seems like the Demon Guardians will have to fight the Great Evil." said Shinzui.  
"That, can't be your honest." Arisa sweatdropped.  
"Hey, I'm Shin." said Shinzui.  
"Alright, something else. Who is this great evil anyways and which are the rest of the Virtue Crests?" asked Arisa.  
"What the Virtue Crests regards, they're the opposite Virtues to the Sins. Balance for Gluttony, Purity for Lust, Generosity for Greed, Diligence for Sloth, Kindness for Envy, Patience for Wrath and...Humility for Pride." said Shinzui. "Oh and I also heared that the Great Evil has some slaves who'll try to kill you just as Ogudmon did."  
"Could you please tell me who they are?" asked Arisa.  
"The Death Generals: Dorbickmon the Fire-fury, NeoVamdemon the Moon-light, Zamilemon the Wood-spirit, Splashmon the Water-tiger, Olegmon the Gold-thief and Gravimon the Earth-god."  
"I did watch Xros Wars. Say, ain't Apollomon the Sun-wheel missing?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, we didn't found any Apollomon under his command, but I'll tell you if we found out something new." said Shinzui.  
"And could you please finnaly tell me who that Digimon is?" asked Arisa.  
"'Coruse. But you should better take a seat." said Shinzui smiling.  
"Why?" asked Arisa.  
"Because the enemy issss...GranDracmon!" said Shinzui. Arisa made an animefall.  
"He!" Arisa snapped at her. "That's a joke, right?"  
"I said my name's Shin." Shinzui crossed her arms with an serious expression on her face.  
"They're gonna freak out." said Arisa.  
"Calm them down then. Onee-chan, there won't be any need to worry. That's why the DigiGnomes made the Virtue Crests. You will have a chance to beat GranDracmon." said Shinzui.  
"If we find the Crests in time." said Arisa.  
"If." said Shinzui.

A boy, about 16 years, sulked in his room. He had dark brown messy hair and flame colored eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow thunder on the back and blue jeans. On his neck were black googles hanging. Soon a flash of light illuminated him and he glared at the emerged D-Tector. The D-Tector was white with black edges and had a jet black and a light white thunder on the sides, each next to the screen. Together with the D-Tector appeared a golden Tag with the mark of the Crest of Pride.

"What the heck?"

He blinked confused as he noticed a purple mist, a Digital Field forming in his room. It wasn't big and a Digimon emerged quickly from it. The Digimon looked like an angel with holy rings on his hands and feet.

"Where am I?" asked Lucemon as he got to his senses.  
"In my room." replied the boy.  
"So, I finnaly managed to get to the Real World." said Lucemon to himself. He adressed the boy. "Name's Lucemon. And you are?"  
"Akinari. Araki Akinari." said Akinari.  
"I assume that you are my Tamer." said Lucemon crossing his arms. Akinari shrugged.  
"Well, I got a Digivice, so yes. I'm probably your Tamer." he replied.

A boy with light blue messy hair and deep green eyes looked at the sea. He wore a blue t-shirt with a wave print, brown pants, sandals and black sunglasses put on the collar on his shirt.

He noticed a strange light in front of him and as it faded away a green Xros Loader with blue thunders next to the screen and a Tag with the mark of the Crest of Envy appeared. Before he could say anything a Betamon jumped in front of him from the water.

"Hey, did you see anyone of my comrades?" asked the Betamon the boy.  
"I even don't know who your comrades are." the boy shook his head.  
"A Lucemon, a Phascomon, a DemiDevimon and a Candlemon." replied Betamon. The boy shook his head.  
"I have no idea, but you can come with me if you want. Maybe we can together find your friends." said the boy.

A boy, 16 and half years old searched for the key of his apartment. He had brown hair and grey colored eyes. He wore a red-white baseball cap, a red T-shirt with a Warcraft print, grey sweatjoins on both of his hands, brown pants, and black sneakers. In his hands he clutched a Gameboy Color and a grey iC Digivice with light purple thunders next to the screen. Around his neck was a Tag with the mark of the Crest of Sloth. It appeared out of nowhere in front of him on his way home.

He was a bit confused by that, but the shrugged it of. He entered the apartment and went into his room to play a computer game. However, as he opened the door he saw a little koala with bat wings sleeping on his bed.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the boy. Phascomon opened his eyes lazily and yawned out his name.  
"I'm Phascomon. You have a really good, soft bed." he said. The boy sweatdropped.  
"Am, thanks."

A boy, around 16 years, put his glasses back on. He was sitting on his bed and reading a book. He had a simple white T-shirt with a flame print on the front and brown pants. On his hands he wore green sweatjoins. He had dark green-black messy hair and light brown eyes. Next to him was a Digivice which looked like the one from the Adventure season 1, only with red buttons and two yellow thunders next to the screen and a Tag with the Crest of Greed on the back. He was so much focused at the book that he didn't notice a Digital Field forming in his room.

"What are you reading?" he heard a voice. The boy rose his head and looked at the candle Digimon. He blinked surpriesed.  
"Am, this is an encyclopedia about dinosaurs." he replied.  
"Interesting." said Candlemon.

A 15 and 1/2 year old girl played the drums which were placed in the attic in her house. She was playing the melody of 'Make a Face like you mean it (Vampires)' from House of Heros and singing the song along. She had blonde hair binded in pigtails with pink-red bands and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark pink T-shirt, a black skirt, black boots and black sweatjoins. On her neck she wore the Tag with the mark of the Crest of Wrath on the back. On her belt was a black-white D3-Digivice with red thunders next to the screen hooked.

She stopped playing as she saw a Digital Field forming in front of her. A little bat Digimon emerged from it.

"Don't stop playing. I like this song." said DemiDevimon. The girl smiled and countined her play.

Lucemon sighed. He just explained Akinari how and why he got here, that he's a Demon Lord and that he searches for the other members of his group.

"I'll be glad to help you. It is kinda cool to have a Demon Lord for a partner." replied Akinari. Lucemon hmpfed at the partner part. He still didn't like it to have his own Tamer.  
"So, do you know someone named Arisa Bunya?" asked Lucemon.  
"Oh, Arisa. Sure I know her. She was together with me in the kindergarden before she moved to DigiCity." said Akinari. Lucemon blinked in confusion.  
"DigiCity, where's that?" he asked.  
"Nearby Tokyo. A few hours away. This town here is called Yokohama." said Akinari.  
"AW great." Lucemon groaned in annoyance.  
"Why do you need her?" asked Akinari.  
"She has some important information I need." said Lucemon. Akinari smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna find her." he said. Lucemon gave a half-smile. Maybe it wasn't that bad having a Tamer.

"Hiroshi! Airu! Damien! Seichi! Wait!"

The three boys and the girl turned around as Akinari runned towards them. They were on their way to the school.

"Hey Akinari, what's up?" asked Daminen Itachi, the boy with blue messy hair and deep green eyes.  
"You won't believe what happened to me yesterday." said Akinari.  
"Well, we also have something to tell you too." said Seichi Tsumura, the boy with dark green-black messy hair and light brown eyes. He cleaned his glasses with the edge of his shirt.  
"Yeah, and it's kinda cool." said Hiroshi Orikasa, the boy with short brown hair and grey colored eyes.  
"We got Digimon partners." whispered Airu Adachi happily. She was the girl with blonde hair binded in pigtails with pink-red bands and dark blue eyes. Akinari nodded.  
"I think I know who your Digimon partners are. But can we first wait for this till school is over?" he asked.  
"Sure thing." said Damien, and threw his bag over his shoulder and put a hand into his pocket.

Ding! Dong!

The school bell rung and the class which Damien, Seichi, Akinari, Hiroshi and Airu attended waited for their teacher to enter it. However, this time they had to wait a bit longer. Finnaly, Ayako Seta-sensei, a woman in her mid 30s entered the class.

"Please, be quiet." she said. The students stopped talking and already opened their books.  
"Today..." Seta-sensei countined. "Today, we'll have two new students in our class who are coming from DigiCity."

Everybody held their breath, while Zia Hasane smiled. She was a 16 year old girl with brown hair which had some blonde hairs and crimson red eyes. She already knew who the new students should be. Akinari blinked in curiosity. Arisa and Akari entered the class.

"Could you two please introduce yourselves?" said Seta-sensei. Arisa and Akari bowed.  
"I'm Bunya Arisa." said Arisa.  
"My name's Inoue Akari." said Akari. She had red wavy hair and dark red eyes.

They were both wearing a white marine T-shirt with a red collar and sleeves which were red on the edges, a red tie and a white skirt which was also red on the edges. The boys uniform conisted of a red coat with the school emblem, blue trousers and a white shirt with a red tie.

Akinari, Seichi, Damien, Airu and Hiroshi looked at Arisa.

"Seems like she's back." whispered Damien to Akinari. "The Shadow Tamers are complete."  
"Yeah." replied Akinari.

"Bunya-san, you can sit next to Hasane-san. Inoue-san, you sit next to Adachi-san." said Seta-sensei. Arisa and Akari nodded and took their seats.

Akinari glared at Arisa. He didn't expect that he would meet her again. He frowned. Sure, maybe he promised Lucemon that he would help him, but he never said that Arisa and he were best friends. Actually they were a cat and a dog, always fighting with each other everytime they met. That endured since the kindergarden.

Ding! Dong!

After a boring hour, the break-time came. Most of the boys immediantly gathered around Akari. A smaller group gathered around Arisa.

"So, you're back." said Airu.  
"Yupp, my parents got a job in Yokohama." said Arisa. Akari, who managed to escape the boys' crowd came to them.  
"Guys, this is my friend from DigiCity, Inoue Akari." Arisa intruduced Akari. "Akari, these are Itachi Damien, Adachi Airu, Orikasa Hiroshi, Tsumura Seichi and Araki Akinari. You already know Zia. I know them since the kindergarden."  
"Nice to meet you." said Akari.

"Arisa." The two girls heared someone calling for them. "Akari."

They turned around and saw Kathrin and her two followers standing behind them.

Kathrin had long blonde wavy hair and icy blue eyes. Alana had glasses, black straight hair and blue eyes. Nia had long straight brown hair, green eyes.

"Ow, hey Kathrin." said Arisa.  
"Listen you two, Arisa and Akari. I will give you only one chance. If you join me you'll be on the most popular group in the school. If not, then you're losers." said Kathrin.  
"Since when are you in the most popular group in the school?" asked Arisa.  
"Hey, I just wanted to be a bit nice to you. Geez." Kathrin rolled with her eyes.  
"Then go and be nice somewhere else. You're stealing our air." said Arisa. Akinari, Hiroshi, Airu, Seichi, Damien and Zia started to giggle. Akari was more confused.  
"You're so pathetic Arisa." said Kathrin.  
"Yeah I heared that more then a few times and guess what...I don't care. So please take your big ego with you and move. P.S. Is that a pimple on your face?" said Arisa with a devious smile.  
"What?" Kathrin searched for her mirror.  
"Oh, sorry, that was your nose." said Arisa. Now the group bursted into laughter.

"You are and will stay a loser." said Kathrin. Arisa rolled with her eyes. Kathrin turned to Akari. "And you?"  
"What I?" asked Akari.  
"Are you coming to my group or what? Seems like most of the boys keep an eye on you, but that's only because you're just as beautiful as me. Well, I'm a bit prettier." Kathrin laughed. Akari swatdropped.  
"No thanks." she said.  
"What?" Kathrin looked at her.  
"I'm fine by staying with Arisa and her friends." said Akari.  
"Then you're joining the loser team too." said Kathrin.  
"No, she's joining the Shadow Tamers." said Akinari.  
"What a stupid group name." said Kathrin poutin her nose. "Let's go."

She walked away, her followers following her.

"Hi, Crazy Aiz." she said as she passed Zia. Zia stuck out her tounge.

"Who's that hussy?" asked Akari.  
"That's Fujimoto Kathrin. She's half american-half japaneese. And she thinks that she's the most important being in the world. Her followers are called Alana and Nia." said Arisa.  
"She's a pain in the neck." said Damien.  
"And heck she has a big ego." said Seichi.  
"But for some reason all boys have a crush on her." said Akinari.  
"You too?" asked Arisa.  
"Well..." Akinari sweatdropped.

Just then the school bell rung.

[With you by Inuyasha plays]

"I wonder if they're already awake." said BlackGatomon to Gumdramon. The two went to Chiaki Ando's house, which was also Arisa's home.  
"Who knows." Gumdramon shrugged. The two jumped from a tree into the yard and opened the door which lead to Arisa's room. They saw Impmon and Calumon still sleeping. Both sweatdropped.  
"We should wake them up." said Gumdramon. BlackGatomon walked over to the table where she noticed a whistle.  
"Yeah, but on the funnier way." she said. She then walked over to the two Digimon and stood right in front of their heads. Gumdramon put his hands on his ears. BlackGatomon took a deep breath and put the whistle in her mouth.

"Triiiiiiiiii!"

"Waaaaaa!"

Impmon and Calumon immediantly jumped on their feet. Gumdramon meanwhile laughed his ass of.

"Damn you Lilith, you know that I have senstive ears!" yelled Impmon at the cat Digimon.  
"Calu, my head hurts." complained Calumon.  
"Do you two know that it's already 2 o'clock pm?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"No. But I'm starving now." said Impmon. BlackGatomon sweatdropped.  
"Let's go eat something and then we go to get Arisa, Akari and Zia. Calu!" said Calumon.

Leater, the four Digimon went to the school to wait behind it for their partners. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached school. They then jumped from the school roof on the nearest tree, which was next to the old bike parking lot.

"Now it says, wait. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon and looked down. His eyes wided. "What the?"  
"What is it Impmon?" asked BlackGatomon. Her eyes wided too as she looked down. "Tell me I'm dreaming."  
"If you're dreaming, then I have the same dream too. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Calumon and Gumdramon joined them.  
"I want to see too what you're dreaming. Calu." said Calumon and looked down.  
"Hey, what's all the hopla about?" asked Gumdramon as he looked down.  
"Apparently, that are the rest of our teammates." said BlackGatomon.  
"I get it, but what are they doing here?" asked Gumdramon.  
"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find it out." said Impmon and jumped down. BlackGatomon sighed.  
"And the chaos starts." she jumped down too.

"I wonder when they'll come back." said Lucemon who meet up with DemiDevimon, Betamon, Phascomon and Candlemon.  
"Who knows." shrugged Candlemon. "But I think they said that class will finish soon."  
"I hope so." said the impatient DemiDevimon. Just then Impmon and BlackGatomon jumped down.

"Impmon!"  
"BlackGatomon!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Lucemon. Since he knew that the two outcasted of the group he got in his battle stage.  
"The same I could ask you." said Impmon. Until he finds out how the situation between him and Lucemon looks like he deceided to be on guard. It seemed like the two Rookie Leveled Demon Lords will attack each other.

"Why should I tell you, traitor." said Lucemon.  
"For the last time I didn't betray the group!" yelled Impmon.  
"You did!" replied Lucemon. The angel Digimon rushed over to the smaller imp Digimon knocking him down. Impmon quickly got on his feet and jumped on Lucemon. The two rolled trying to get the upper hand, both baring their teeth at each other.

"Am, Lilith, could you please explain us what is going on?" asked Betamon.  
"It's a little bit complicated." said BlackGatomon. "Could you please help me seperate those two?"  
"Okay." Betamon and Candlemon took care of Lucemon while DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon took care of Impmon. The two Rookie struggled to get free. They wanted to countine their battle.

"Betamon, Candlemon let me go so I can show how I treat traitors!" yelled Lucemon.  
"I show you whose here a traitor! Let me go! Ba-Boom!" yelled Impmon. The two growled at each other.  
"What's wrong with them?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Don't ask." BlackGatomon swatdropped.

"They're coming." said Phascomon looking at the parking lot entrance. The Digimon's attention went to the group of teenagers who were just as confused as their partners.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Arisa with an confused expression on her face. DemiDevimon, BlackGatomon, Betamon and Candlemon let Lucemon and Impmon go.

"So we meet again." said Lucemon as he looked at the girl.  
"You two know each other?" asked Airu as she looked from one to other. DemiDevimon sat on her head.  
"Hey, we're surpriesed too. Could someone please explain us what is going on?" asked DemiDevimon. Just then Calumon and Gumdramon jumped down.

"Huh?" the 5 Demon Lords looked at them. But only DemiDevimon recognized Calumon.  
"Anyways, can't we discusse this somewhere else. This parking lot will soon be crowded with teens and it'll be better if you get out of here. We'll meet at my place." said Arisa.  
"What? But..." Lucemon wanted to protest.

"Do me a favor and just listen to me." said Arisa and turned to the Shadow Tamers. "You better go home too and don't forget to bring your Digivices and Tags."  
"Wait, how do you know...?" started Akinari.  
"Hey, our little guide gave me the job to tell you what's going on." said Arisa.  
"Guide?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Yes, so like I said. We'll leater meet at my place." Arisa cut off.

"Okay."

"Am I late or what?" asked Zia as she and Gumdramon entered Arisa's house. She wore now a blue t-shirt with a silver dragon print, blue kapri jeans and yellow-blue sneakers. Arisa, Impmon, Akari, Calumon and BlackGatomon were waiting for them. Akari had now a dark red T-shirt with a black heart on the right sleeve and blue jeans.

"Nope." Arisa shook her head. Soon the rest of the crowd arrived in front of the house.

"So, that's her house?" asked Lucemon with crossed arms. The Demon Lords and their Tamers gathered in front of Chiaki's house.  
"That's actually Chiaki Ando's house. Arisa is her grandaughter." said Akinari, with his hands in his pockets.  
"Sheesh, Ando-san is a pretty furious person. I got once into her backyard because I kicked my ball there. And she took me over the coals because of intruding." said Damien."I wouldn't better go there."  
"I know what you mean. Ando-san ain't someone who you would invite to a cup of tea." added Seichi.  
"Why are you so afraid of her?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"It's not like we're afraid of her, but...Man, you must first meet her to find out why we don't like her. Despite being hot-headed, she's also a great swordsmaster and has her own school where she teaches sword- and maritial arts and techinques." said Hiroshi.  
"Now I get it from who Arisa inhabited her personality." muttered Lucemon under his breath. He well remembered the girl who caused his downfall.  
"I'm going in there." said Akinari and went into the yard. Lucemon followed him.  
"He's nuts." said Airu, sweatdropping.  
"Should we also go in?" asked Betamon.  
"We should. I mean what could happen if we go?" said Candlemon.  
"Everything." Damien rolled with his eyes, but they followed Akinari and Lucemon.

The doorbell rung and Arisa went to open it.

"We'll got to the backyard." Arisa pointed at the little way that lead to the backyard. The group followed her.  
"Say, is your grandmother at home?" asked Seichi.  
"Nope, she went shopping." said Arisa. Hiroshi, Airu, Seichi and Damien gave a sigh of relief.  
"Why are you so relieved?" asked Lucemon.  
"Once you meet my grandmother, you'll see why they're relieved." said Arisa.  
"Yeah right. We're only here to see what that Shinzui girl wanted from us." said Lucemon crossing his arms.

As they entered the backyard, Impmon, who was sitting on a brigde on the pond, glared right at Lucemon. Lucemon glared back with the same intensity. But before they could do anything, Arisa jumped between them.

"Alright, no batteling you two! Or the rest of the group. If you destroy the yard, my grandmother's gona freak out and then you don't want to hear what'll happen next." she said. Lucemon just hmpfed. The other members just looked confused at each other. Lucemon maybe told them that Impmon and BlackGatomon were traitors, but they never found out what actually happned.  
"Lucemon, why are you here?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"That strange kid, called Shinzui gave us this letter and told us we were chosen for a kind of mission." Lucemon pulled out the letter. "Also she said that that you're the one who could explain us what that mission is."  
"Could I see the letter?" asked Arisa. Lucemon gave it to her and she read it.  
"Hey Arisa, could you please read it loud?" asked Akari.

"Sure I can. This is actually a prophecy. It says:  
The Demons never sleep,  
A granted Wish, a forgotten Prophecy,  
They will come back.  
A New Battle will begin.  
The Crests will shine,  
the Undead will rise,  
the Gate will reopen,  
and their Master will awake.  
A Great Digimon from the past.  
The Sins will strenght him,  
The Virtues will destroy him.  
Which Atributte will win?  
Only the Keepers know it..." read Arisa.

"Soooo, what the hell is going on here?" asked Lucemon. Arisa sighed.  
"I'll explain you guys everything, but do me a favor and stop that 'Staring-Contest'. It's ridiculous." she said looking both at Lucemon and Impmon who still glared at each other. Both Digimon glanced over to Arisa and then they sat on the opossite sides of the open-corridor and sulked.  
"Alright, then, spit it out." said Seichi.  
"Would you like to hear the part about your mission or how did you got involuved into this thing?" asked Arisa, looking mainly at the Demon Lords.  
"The second." yawned Phascomon who was on Hiroshi's shoulder.  
"This is all happening thanks to Lucemon." Arisa replied with a victorious smile on her face. Lucemon made an animefall. He quickly jumped on his feet.  
"What the heck do you mean?" he asked. "Let's say it so: If you didn't used the Crests to activate the Gate of the 7 Seals, you wouldn't be here now." explained Arisa looking at Lucemon.  
"What?" asked the 5 Demon Lords. Arisa smiled triumphantly and looked at them.  
"To sum it up, your leader had no idea that he opened the Gate of the 7 Seals which was the prison of a so called Great Evil. And that evil wants to destroy the world and you guys. Which is pretty ironical is that you're the ones who were chosen to save both Digital and Real World." said Arisa. DemiDevimon, Betamon, Candlemon and Phascomon frowned and glared angrily at Lucemon.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" said Lucemon, pretty confused. Impmon meanwhile laughed his ass off. Lucemon turned to him. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Karma sucks, heh. Ha, ha, ha... Knew it that the day would come when you feel it how it is to be on the other side. Ha, ha,... I'm really enjoying this." said Impmon, whiping the tear out of his eye. "At least you're amusing yourself." said BlackGatomon. Impmon didn't stop laughing. BlackGatomon rolled with her eyes. "Could you please stop it?"  
"Yeah, yeah..." Impmon breathed deepley. He still seemed to be able to burst in laugh any second.  
"Imp, the situation is pretty serious so stop laughing." said Arisa.  
"Fun-breaker." muttered Impmon with a big smile on his face.  
"I think your smile will fade away when you hear which Digimon Lucemon released." said Arisa.

"Which?" Everyone stared at her.

"GranDracmon." said Arisa calmly and then she covered her ears.

"WHAT?"

Now everyone looked truly shocked. Besides Zia and Gumdramon. And Calumon. They had no idea about GranDracmon.

"That can't be your honest." said Candlemon.  
"Yeah, tell us you're joking." said Impmon.  
"I ain't." said Arisa. Now all six Demon Lords glared angrily at Lucemon. He sweatdropped. Zia rose her hand.

"Hey, guys, I have a question. Who's that GranDracmon?" she said.  
"You really have no idea who GranDracmon is?" asked Seichi. The girl shok her head.  
"I'm a freshman what that regards." she said.  
"Well, Z, GranDracmon is said to be one of the strongest Digimon of the Dark Area." said Arisa.  
"He's almost invincible." said Akinari.  
"And what's the worst thing, his power surpasses the power of the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Lucemon.  
"To sum it up, if he's after us, we're doomed." BlackGatomon sighed.  
"And that's all Lucemon's fault." Impmon jumped into the yard.  
"Why didn't you warn me?" asked Lucemon and stood in front of the imp Digimon.  
"I did you idiot, but your pride blinded you." said Impmon. Lucemon clenched his teeth and his fist. He rushed over to Impmon to punch him but Impmon escaped and jumped on Lucemon knocing him off.

"Of course I would trust you, you traitor!" hissed Lucemon.  
"For the last time, I ain't a traitor!" replied Impmon. The two Rookies struggled and the one who had the upper hand continuosly changed.

"Calu. Shouldn't we seperate them?" asked Calumon with a worried expression on his face.  
"Try it, but they will just jump on each other again." said Phascomon.

"ENOUGH!" They heared a yell from behind. Lucemon and Impmon stopped their fight as their attention went to an old lady who was standing on the entrance. She had grey hair binded in a bun and a red band binded on her forehead. She wore a white bluse and blue sack-like pants bound with a black ribbon-like belt. She was barefoot. She crossed her arms. In one hand she had a bamboo sword.

"Grandma?" Arisa looked at her grandmother.

"Everyone, come with me." she said in a strict tone.  
"Why should we..." started Lucemon as he got up.  
"I said NOW!" she hissed angrily. Lucemon gulped. The group silently followed Chiaki Ando into the Dojo.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Arisa speaking. Next time on Digimon Shadow Tamers you'll find out how I again became the leader. And you will witness our first training. It's only the first step to achieveing the rest of the Crests, but we'll sure make it. However, the Shadow Tamers have to first start to act like a team before we can achieve something. So stay tuned for episode 2:~Turning Hard Work Into Fun, The First Training Day~

Don't Miss it!


	2. Turning Hard Work Into Fun, The First Tr

I can agree with Jackpot 2. Though, Lucemon will have the hardest time.

You'll see it.

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

2. Chapter

Turning Hard Work Into Fun, The First Training Day

"Am, grandma, what is it?" Arisa dared to ask her grandmother. Chaiki didn't answer. The group followed her quietly. They then came into the smaller training gym of the Dojo. It was an, more or less, empty room with a stand and some katanas on it and a wooden floor. The sun shined through the window and besides a red ornament with an chineese dragon on it there weren't any other decorations. As everyone entered the room Chaiki closed the door.

"Everyone, sit." she said and walked in front of them. The group obeyed and looked at her. The old lady countined.

"I evasdropped your little talk and to be honest, I'm dissapointed." she said. "Instead planning how to beat that GranDracmon, you started to attack each other."  
"Lucemon started it." said Impmon.  
"Because you mocked him Little Demon." said Chiaki. Lucemon smiled but Chiaki only frowned as she looked at him.  
"What?" asked Lucemon.  
"For someone who we can thank for GrandDracmon's awake, you acted like a little child and not like a leader." said Chiaki. Lucemon frowned.  
"Ha, what do you know about leadership?" asked Lucemon.  
"Much enough to fire you." said Chaiki and looked at both Akinari and Lucemon. "You're unbecoming of being leaders which is why you will retire."  
"What?" The two looked at her with surpriesed expressions on their faces. "You can't do that." said Akinari. Chiaki ignored them and went to Arisa and Impmon. "You two will lead the group until those two prove worth of their title." said Chiaki.  
"What? Granny, that ain't your honest." Arisa was everything else then happy with that.  
"Yes it is." said her grandmother. Lucemon glared at the girl.  
"But I can't be the leader. I don't want to." protested the girl. Lucemon blinked in surpriese.

-Why is she refusing?- he thought.

"Arisa you're the new leader. That's my last word." hissed Chiaki. Arisa sweatdropped and gulped. Quarreling with her grandmother was just like teasing a hungry lion while you're inside a vally with him from which you cannot escape.  
"Alright." she whispered and sighed.  
"Also, everyone here will from tommorow start to come here to train. No exeptions, no excuses, or I will drag you to here personally. Understood?" said Chiaki.  
"Understood." came the reply. Everyone was in bad mood.

"Please tell me that she's jokeing." said Seichi as they got out.  
"She ain't." said Hiroshi. The two sighed.  
"Aw, cheer up, I also deceided to take some lessons, so we'll all in one boat." Zia tried to cheer them up. The two boys, and most of the group looked at her with a 'you're kidding' expression. It seemed like everyone lost their spirit.

"Before I forget, we still didn't found out what that prophecy means." Gumdramon reminded them.  
"Apperantly I know it." on Arisa's face appeared a weak smile. "Which reminds me, I didn't tell you the task we got."

"How do you mean it?" asked Akari. "What kind of task?"  
"Go in the backyard. I'll join you soon." said Arisa. Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces but they deceided to listen to the girl.

[Undo by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

A few minutes leater Arisa came out caring something in her hand.

"Say, did everyone got a Tag?" she asked.  
"A Tag?" asked Airu and pulled her out. "You mean this?"  
"Yupp." Arisa nodded. Everyone pulled out their Tags.  
"What are they good for?" asked Akinari.

"I'll explain you. Remember what the prophecy said: The Crests will shine/ the Undead will rise/ the Gate will reopen,/ and their Master will awake./ A Great Digimon from the past./ The Sins will strenght him,/ The Virtues will destroy him./ Which Atributte will win?/ Only the Keepers know it?" asked Arisa. "Yeah?" asked Seichi.  
"Well, we were chosen to become the so called Crest Keepers. Each Demon Lord has one Crest that represents a Sin." said Arisa.  
"That's right." said Phascomon.  
"But each has also a Crest that represents a Virtue." said Arisa.  
"I didn't know that." said Lucemon.  
"And what are our Virtues?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, Akari and BlackGatomon's Sin Crest is Lust. And their Virtue Crest is Purity." said Arisa.  
"Purity?" Akari looked at her Tag.  
"Hiroshi and Phascomon's Sin Crest is Sloth, but their Virtue Crest is Diligence." said Arisa.  
"Diligence?" Hiroshi looked at his Crest. Phascomon yawned.  
"Seichi and Candlemon's Sin Crest is Greed and their Virtue Crest is Generosity." said Arisa.  
"Generosity? Interesting." said Seichi as he looked at his Tag.  
"Damien and Betamon, you have Envy as your Sin Crest, but Kidness as your Virtue Crest." said Arisa.  
"Kidness?" said Damien as he blinked and looked at his Tag.  
"Airu, your and DemiDevimon's Sin Crest is Wrath, but your Virtue Crest is Patience." said Arisa.  
"Patience, you say?" said Airu as she looked at her Tag.  
"Akinari and Lucemon, your Sin Crest is apperantly Pride. And your Virtue Crest is the exact opposite; Humility." said Arisa.  
"Humility?" Akinari and Lucemon were surpriesed.  
"And you?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"I and Impmon have Gluttony as our Sin Crest, but Balance as our Virtue Crest." said Arisa.

"And why are you telling us that?" asked Betamon.  
"Because your actuall mission is to make you to get all 7 Virtue Crests." said Arisa.  
"Why? And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Candlemon.  
"Each one, Tamer and Digimon will have to pass a set up test to prove worth of your new Crest. When you get it, you'll be able to change into a so called Demon Guardian form." said Arisa. In Akari's and BlackGatomon's head clicked something. Now they understood what Azulongmon meaned when he told them about the tests. They also realized something else.

"Wait a sec Arisa, you want to say that..." Akari couldn't finish the sentence. Arisa nodded.  
"We have a chance to beat GranDracmon." she said.

"What?" The others looked at her in surpriese.

"If you all manage to achieve your Demon Guardian form, we could have a chance to beat GranDracmon." said Arisa.  
"That would be great, but how are we supposed to pass the tests? And who's responsible for giving us the tests?" asked Lucemon.  
"And what do you think who brought you to the Real World?" asked Arisa.  
"No way! The DigiGnomes set up this?" said Lucemon in surpriese.  
"They did." nodded Arisa.  
"I can't believe it." said DemiDevimon.

"Anyways, you won't know when you will take your test, but I do know something. The test has something to do with both of each of your Crests and when you manage to pass it you'll get the Crest. Since we're time-limited Shinzui will help us." said Arisa. "However,...It's your choice if you want to go through this or not."

"Well I'm in." said Airu.  
"Me too." added DemiDevimon.  
"We too." said Seichi, Candlemon, Damien, Betamon, Hiroshi and Phascomon.  
"Don't forget us." said Akari and BlackGatomon.  
"If it means we'll delete GranDracmon from this world I'm in." said Lucemon.  
"Me too." nodded Akinari.

"Are you sure? You have no idea how exhausting those tests could be. They will bring you to the edge of your limits, psychical and phisicaly." said Arisa.  
"We're all in." said Lucemon. "That stays so."

"How do you know how the tests will be?" asked Seichi.  
"Well..." Arisa got cut of by Zia.  
"Because she got her already. Right, Ri-chan?" said Zia.  
"Yeah." Arisa nodded. Akinari snatched away her Tag.  
"I have to see it to believe it." he examined the Tag. The rest of the group joined him.  
"She's right." said Hiroshi. On the golden Tag was the Crest of Balance: a heart with a thunder in the heart and a black and a white angel wing on the sides of the heart. The Crest had a dark purple backround.

"When did you get it?" asked Candlemon.  
"When the Gate opened for the first time a Digimon named Ogudmon came through. In the last moment Arisa got her Crest and I digivoluved to my Warrior Mode and beat it." said Impmon with crossed arms. He lowered his head. "Though..."

"Though what?" asked Akinari. Arisa took the Crest.

"Those Crests are hard to get, and though you will become more powerfull then in your Demon Lord from, they're still dangerous to use." said Arisa. "The Crests will drain out your power just like a sponge sucks up the water and you will be left weaker then usually. Also, in the worst cases, the use of the Crest could end in a death."

Everyone gulped.

"How do you know?" asked Damien.  
"Because, Impmon died right after the battle with Ogudmon. And we were also forced to use the Crest two times more." said Arisa. "I recommend you to use them only if you don't have no other choice."

"Okay." The group quietly agreed.  
"Wait a sec, the prophecy said something about the Undead." said Phascomon.  
"It's refering to the Death Generals. Shinzui told me that GranDracmon had found some slaves and apperantly he'll send them after us." said Arisa.

"Okay, since this is done, we still have some unfinished buissnes." said Lucemon mainly reffering to Impmon and BlackGatomon.  
"Are you two gonna fight again? Calu." Calumon looked confused at them.  
"No, this time not. But you two have something to explain me and the rest of the group." said Lucemon crossing his arms.  
"What do they have to explain?" asked Phascomon.  
"The events on which you were when we awoke last time." said Lucemon, stomping with his foot at the wooden floor. Both Impmon and BlackGatomon sweatdropped. Impmon then crossed his arms and looked at Lucemon.

"So, what do ya want to know?" asked Impmon with a toothed smirk on his face.  
"How the heck does it come that you two managed to ally yourselves with the Royal Knights?" asked Lucemon. Betamon, DemiDevimon, Phascomon and Candlemon looked at the two with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Long story." replied Impmon with a more uninterested expression on his face.  
"I have time." said Lucemon.  
"To be honest, we met by accident." said Impmon and put his hands behind his head and turned his back to Lucemon. "I'll explain you some other time. By the way, where's Creampuff?"  
"Who's Creampuff?" asked Betamon.  
"That's how Impmon calls Calumon." explained BlackGatomon.  
"Now when you're asking, where is he?" Arisa and the others looked around.

"Impmon!" Calumon suddenly emerged and tackled from behind Impmon making the two roll downwards. With Calumon sitting on Impmon's belly.  
"Creampuff, get the heck down from there!" said Impmon, a bit irritated. The other Demon Lords just laughed at that.  
"We're playing tag, your turn, Calu." said Calumon as he jumped down. Impmon rose.  
"We ain't playing tag." he hissed at Calumon, whose ears shrinked. He then turned to the others. "And what are you laughing at?"  
"I really wonder what you had done that Calumon likes you so much." said Lucemon with a big grin on his face.  
"Impmon freed Calumon from a bush in which he got stucked. Calumon was really greatfull because of that and now he thinks they're best friends." explained Arisa with a smirk on her face. "However, Impmon is more annoyed then happy."  
"That's right." the Imp Digimon sat down, acting like being insulted, with his back turned to them.  
"Well, Momantai." said Zia.  
"What does momantai mean?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"It means everything's alright or just relax." explained Zia.

"Alright, how about this, we meet tommorow after school here and see what kind of training my grandmother has prepeared for us." said Arisa. The rest of the group agreed.

[Ready, Steady, Go by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Seichi. It was afternoon of the next day and the group were walking towards the Dojo. They were for some reason barefoot.  
"My grandmother said that we'll have to do something for her at the Dojo." said Arisa.  
"I wonder what that is." said Hiroshi, looking at his Gamboy. "Damn, I lost a life."  
"I think you can soon turn that off." said Damien. The group came to a kind of open hall (you know how those look like, they're mostly connected with the yard). Chiaki was already waiting for them. They sweatdropped as they saw that she held rags and other stuff for cleaning the floor.

"So, ready for your first training day?" asked Chiaki with a smile on her face.  
"Don't tell us we have to clean up the floor?" said Airu. Chiaki nodded. The group sweatdropped.  
"We ain't maids." said Lucemon crossing his arms. "And what the heck has cleaning up the floor do with our training?"  
"Figure it out by yourselves. This task has more purposes then only cleaning the floor." Chaiki gave him a staff for whiping the floor. She equiped the rest with one too. Cans with water stood next to them.  
"When you're done, come then into the gym." she said and went to the fighting gym.

"This'll endure forever." said Akari as he looked around. The hall surrounded the yard.  
"Well, let's get started." Arisa took the staff. "I already have an idea how to make it easier."

Impmon who seemed to read her mind, stood next to her with the staff in front of him.

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Candlemon. The two ignored him.  
"Ready, Steady, Go!" the two exclaimed and runned.  
"I get it now, it's a race." said Zia and she and Gumadramon followed them.  
"You won't rid us off." said Akinari and he and Lucemon followed them.  
"Wait for us." Airu, Akari, Seichi, BlackGatomon, Candlemon and DemiDevimon followed them.  
"We're coming too." Damien and Betamon wanted to follow them as they noticed Hiroshi still playing his game. He took it and threw it at the yard.  
"Hey!" Hiroshi snapped at him.  
"You can play it leater." said Damien. "Com'n!"  
"Okay." The four, Phascomon holding on Hiroshi's shoulder followed the rest of the group.

Calumon meanwhile took a rug and waited for the winner of the race.

Meanwhile, Arisa and Impmon where still the first, followed tightly by Zia and Gumdramon. Behind them were Akinari and Lucemon who managed to take the second place.

"See ya at the finish line." said Akinari. Zia frowned.

Impmon dared to look back and saw Lucemon and Akinari.

"They're tightly on our heels." he said.  
"Don't worry. I have a plan." said Arisa. "Slow down."  
"Okay." Both slowed down and Lucemon and Akinari got ahead.

"Eat our dust." mocked Lucemon. However, the two didn't notice the wall in front of them, which made their road to turn right. The two bumped into the wall.

"Ouch!" The two fell on their asses as Arisa and Impmon passed by.  
"You better watch out!" she said before they runned away.

"Are you alright?" asked Akinari his partner.  
"I am, but we should better hurry up. I won't let Impmon win this." said Lucemon.  
"Neither I will let Arisa." the two followed them.

Meanhwhile, Akari, Airu, Zia, Damien, Seichi, Hiroshi and the Digimon got exhausted. They were far beyond the four.

"I wonder how can Arisa, Akinari, Lucemon and Impmon keep on this tempo." complained Gumdramon who was out of breath.  
"I have no idea." replied Betamon.

"Hey, how about helping us?" Hiroshi adressed Phascomon who was still sitting on his shoulder.  
"No, thanks." yawned Phascomon. Hiroshi sweatdropped.

Meanwhile Arisa and Impmon came to the finish line where Calumon was already waiting for them. They passed him.

"And the winners are Arisa and Impmon! Calu!" he waved with the rug. Soon Akinari and Lucemon arrived.

"Ow, this can't be." Akinari complained.  
"I hate it to be second." said Lucemon. A few minutes leater, the rest of the group arrived, totally tired out. They breathed heavily.

"Finnaly." said Akari. Airu fell on her knees.  
"My legs are killing me, I can't more." she complained.

"We want a rematch!" said Lucemon to Impmon.  
"Yeah." Akinari added. "One more time around the Dojo."  
"Okay." Arisa and Impmon smirked. They then runned off.

"Should we follow them?" asked Damien and looked at the others.  
"Nooooooo!" came the reply.

They all sat down and waited. After a few mintues, Arisa and Impmon again first passed the finish line and Akinari and Lucemon wanted after that one more race. However, they losed again and again and again. After some time Chiaki came to them while the four stubborns went on an another race.

"So, how is it going?" she asked.  
"We're resting, but Akinari and Lucemon just don't want to give up the race." said Akari.  
"They're so stubborn. I can't belive it Arisa and Impmon have so much strenght to run...how many circles did they?" said Damien.  
"That was their 6th." said Seichi.  
"Well, Arisa and Impmon are using fully this task." said Chiaki.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Hiroshi.  
"First, they turned their work into a race, since a race is somehwhat funnier then just cleaning the floor the usual way." said Chiaki.  
"You're right." said Zia.  
"And second, they're using both Akinari's and Lucemon's weakness to make them to keep on to clean the floor." Chiaki countined.  
"Their weakness? Calu." Calumon looked at her with a confused expression on his face.  
"She meaned their pride. Lucemon and Akinari apperantly hate it to lose." said Seichi.  
"Yes, if you hit your foe's weakesst spot, you're on the half way to win the battle." said Chiaki.  
"We'll note that." said Candlemon.  
"Okay. When those four are finished, tell Lucemon and Akinari what they were being doing wrong and then come to the gym." said Chiaki and walked away. "That was pretty smart from her." commented Phascomon.

"I wonder what do we have to do next." said Arisa. She was a bit tired, but she still had energy left. Akinari and Lucemon were still sulking. The group entered the gym where Chiaki was waiting for them with two bamboo katanas. She threw one to Arisa. The others sat down.

"I hope you got a rest. Now we'll check your fighting skills. Arisa you'll be their foe since you are anyways an excellent fighter." said Chiaki. "So who want's first?"  
"I." Akinari stood up and took the second bamboo sword.  
"Okay, Akinari, since you have no idea how to fight, I'll go easy on you." said Arisa.  
"Ha, you don't need to worry about me." replied Akinari. Arisa shrugged.  
"If you say so."

With a yell Akinari runned to Arisa and attacked her with the katana. Arisa blocked it with her and then she crouched, twirling with her extended leg and made Akinari trip. She then pointed with her katana at his nose.

"Seems like I won." she said. Akinari frowned. Arisa turned to her partner. "How long endured it?"  
"5 seconds, it's a new record Ari." said Impmon with a smile. Now the group turned around and realized that he held a stop-watch in his hand.

"I can't believe it you got beaten by a girl." mocked Lucemon as Akinari went back.  
"Why don't you try it?" asked Akinari annoyed and threw the katana into his lap.  
"Me?" Lucemon blinked in confusion.  
"Yeah you." replied Akinari.  
"Com'n Lucemon. Let's see how long will you stand against her." mocked Impmon.  
"Hm, I'll show you..." muttered Lucemon and went in front of Arisa.  
"Okay, ready?" He pointed with the katana at the girl.  
"Sure." said Arisa.

With a yell runned Lucemon at Arisa who blocked his attack. Lucemon realized that she'll use the same tactic and he jumped. However, Arisa kicked him backwards. Lucemon rolled backwards, losing his katana in the process. He stopped and noticed Arisa pointing her katana at his nose with a serious expression on her face. Lucemon clenched his teeth.

Arisa then smiled and put the katana on her shoulder, extending her hand to help the Demon Lord to get up.

"Need help?" she asked. Lucemon punched her hand away and stood up. He was angry at the girl.

"Relax. Say, ain't Humility your Crest?" said Arisa.  
"Which is why I hate it so!" Lucemon snapped at her and walked out, followed by Akinari.

"Seems like Lucemon and Akinari will get the hardest tests to pass." said Zia as the group joined Arisa.  
"Yes, but one thing is sure. They won't give up." said Arisa with a smile.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Impmon here. The first training day didn't pass much like planned, but hey, better then nothing. Anyways, next time we'll have a team training in the haunted forest outside the city. Stay tuned for episode 3:~Alone in the Forest, Rivals or Friends?~ Don't Miss it! 


	3. Alone in the Forest, Rivals or Friends?

Here's chapter three. The next one will be published next week, since it takes me more time to write the chapters.

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

3. Chapter

Alone in the Forest, Rivals or Friends?

A boy, about 17 years old and his partner were patroling the Forbidden Area. The two saw that the Temple got opened and that the DigiEggs of the 5 Demon Lords were missing.

"Where are the DigiEggs?" asked Wizardmon.  
"I have no idea, but we better should inform Arisa about this." replied Noah.

"Arisa! Telephone, it's for you!" Arisa's mother called the girl. It was earlie in the morning and Arisa staggered in ther pyamas to the phone.  
"Thanks." she took the phone and yawned. "Moshi, moshi, Arisa speaking!"  
"Hey, Arisa, it's me Noah." she heared.  
"Noah, why the heck are you calling me so earlie? It even ain't 7 o'clock." snapped Arisa at him.  
"I'm sorry, but I wanted to inform you that the 5 DigiEggs which were in the Temple in the Forbidden Area, are missing." said Noah.  
"And that's why you're calling me?" asked Arisa. Noah heared yells in the backround.  
"Impmon, stop teasing Calumon!" he heared Arisa yelling at her partner.  
"Why are you sounding so touchy?" asked Noah.  
"Because you don't have anything to worry about the Demon Lords. I have everything under control." said Arisa.  
"So, I shouldn't alarm anyone from the Tamers or Royal Knights?" asked Noah.  
"Nope. Just trust me. When I say everything's alright, then everything is alright. Just don't tell anyone else what happened." said Arisa.  
"Why?" asked Noah.  
"Just trust me please. I know what I'm doing and I'll handle this problem." replied Arisa.  
"If you say so, okay. But if there are any problems, I and Wizardmon'll jump in." said Noah.  
"Okay. Bye!"  
"Bye!"

"So, who was it? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"It was Noah. He and Wizardmon found out that Lucemon and co's DigiEggs are apperantly not where they should be." said Arisa.  
"And, what did you say? Calu!" asked Calumon.  
"That I have everything under control. And that he shouldn't tell the others what happened." said Arisa. "Gee, you'll tire yourself out." said Impmon. Arisa sighed.

[Keep On by Digimon Adventure plays]

"Okay, today we'll have volleyball. I want you to warm up before we start." said Arisa's PE teacher. Arisa's class was outside at the school yard.  
"Oww, Tashiko-sensei, I can't play volleyball today, my head hurts sooooo much. The sun is making it even worse." complained Kathrin.  
"If that's so, you should go and sit somewhere in the shades." said the teacher.  
"Thanks." said Kathrin, and with a smile, she went to the bank which was under a tree.

"Gee, Kathrin is such a actress. She really knows how to lie." said Zia. She joined Akari, Arisa and Airu.  
"Whom do you tell. She can escape almost every classwork, especially PE, just if she wants." said Arisa.  
"I heared from Seichi that she asked him to fake her mothers sign. Seichi refused." said Airu.  
"Well, we all agree at one thing, she's a stupid arrogant hussy who likes to command others and lies to get the things she wants." said Akari. Even being here few days, she already knew well everything what was going on.  
"I don't get it what Akinari sees in her." said Zia.  
"Akinari has a crush on her?" asked Arisa.  
"Yeah, didn't you know that? And why are you sounding so upset?" asked Airu.  
"I'm not upset. I'm just wondering how Akinari could get so stupid and get a crush on her." said Arisa.  
"You're sounding jelaous." said Zia.  
"I'm not jelaous. I and Akinari even can't stand each other." said Arisa.  
"A-a, you do like him." said Zia.  
"No I don't!" snapped Arisa.  
"Maybe you two should leave her alone. Arisa just has no luck with boys." said Akari. "Back in DigiCity, two fought over her until she broke up with them."  
"Thanks Akari." Arisa sweatdropped.  
"Maybe it's because you and Akinari are made for each other." said Airu.  
"Aw, com'n, can't we just stop talking about boys?" asked Arisa.  
"And which theme do you want to talk about? How to make the Demon Lords get their Crests?" asked Zia with a whisper.

"Hey you four! What are you doing? Get back into the line!" They heared the teacher yelling at them. The four girls then joined the rest of their classmates.

Meanwhile, back at Chiaki's place, 7 Demon Lords, a Dragon and a Catalyst spent their time waiting for their partners.

"How long have they been staring at each other?" asked DemiDevimon Candlemon. He looked at the stop-watch he held.  
"Wait just one more minute...there, 2 hours for now and counting." said Candlemon.  
"I wonder how much longer they will stay so." said Phascomon.  
"And I think those two are just acting like in the kindergarden." said BlackGatomon. Apperantly, Impmon and Lucemon had a kind of staring contest.

"Hey!" They heared someone calling for them. They turned around saw Chiaki. "If you're bored, then you could help me. I have a little task for you."  
"What task?" asked Gumdramon.  
"Come and you'll find out." said Chiaki. The Digimon followed her. The old lady lead them to a part which was outside the town, behind her house.

After some time they came to the subrub of a forest. Between the house and the forest was a battle field and it was pretty much smashed. There were holes in it and rocks covered the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Lucemon.  
"I had yesterday, after you, some students who had to pass a little test by avoiding the flour bombs the other student made. However, he also added some explosive and you see what happened. Luckily no one got hurt." said Chiaki and then she pointed at the tools, mostly shovels. "I want you to clean it up."  
"What? Again cleaning?" asked Betamon.  
"Yes. Since I think you'll also use the battle field at times, you should also take care of it." said Chiaki. The group sweatdropped. Impmon first took the shovel.

"Okay, so who wants to fill in the holes?" he asked.  
"Well, if there's nothing else to do." BlackGatomon grabed her shovel.  
"If you're done with the work earlier then your Tamers come back, I'll give you some hints for your next task." said Chiaki. The rest looked at each other.

"Well, I'm going to get that hints." said Candlemon. Betamon, DemiDevimon, Phascomon and Gumdramon joined him. Only Lucemon remained stubborn.

"Calu, why ain't you helping? Calu!" asked Calumon.  
"Because this working is..." Chiaki cut him off.  
"Humilitazing you? As much as I remember, Humility was your Crest." said Chiaki with a grin.  
"Aw, just leave me alone!" growled Lucemon. "Okay then. Calumon, you're coming with me." told Chiaki the Catalyst who then jumped on her shoulder. She walked back to the house. Lucemon hmpfed and walked over to a tree, on which branch he took a nap.

Meanwhile, Candlemon and DemiDevimon stuck with a rock which they couldn't move.  
"It's to heavy." said Candlemon as he tried to move it.  
"Maybe I can help you." Gumdramon joined them. "Stand behind me."

The two Digimon obeyed as Gumdramon stood in front of the rock.

"Ran-gum Break!" He hit the rock with his Hammer tail and the rock broke apart.  
"He, thanks." said DemiDevimon.

Meanwhile, Impmon noticed that Lucemon wasn't helping them. He went to the tree.

"Where are you going?" asked Phascomon who had a nap on a stone.  
"Just teach Lucemon a lesson. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. BlackGatomon rolled with her eyes.  
"You're only seeking for troubles." she said.  
"So what? Troubles are usually finding me." replied Impmon.  
"Yeah sure." Betamon replied sarcastically. Impmon meanwhile walked over to the tree and stood in front of it. Lucemon didn't notice him.

"Let's see how we can wake him up." he smiled deviously and lit a flame. "Bada Boom!"

He fired a barrage of flames upwards. Lucemon got startled awake and with a yell, he fell down.

"What the?" Lucemon frowned and looked at Impmon. Impmon threw him a shovel.  
"Hey, how about helping us?" he asked.  
"Forgett it." replied Lucemon.  
"So, you want to face ol' Chiaki. Better not, you have no idea what she's able to do." said Impmon.  
"Tsk, why should I be afraid of that old lady?" asked Lucemon.  
"I warn you, Chiaki is the nightmare of every Demon Digimon. I spent here a few months and that time was anything else then a vacation. More like a nightmare." said Impmon.  
"Why should she be so horrible to you? You're the partner of her grandaugther." said Lucemon. "Well, that's why she hates me. Because I'm a Demon Lord and the partner of Arisa." Impmon sighed. "And it seems like you're becoming also one of her less favorites. So if you don't want to get stabbed with some of her weapons then you should better join us. Chiaki has a worse temper then Arisa, but she's a better fighter then her. And she also has a big collection of weapons."

Impmon walked away. Lucemon blinked in confusion. He well remembered his yesteraday's lose. If Impmon was right and Chiaki was even better then Arisa then...Lucemon shook that off and took the shovel and joined his teammates.

Ding! Dong!

The last school bell rung and the teens were already hurring to get out. Especially the Shadow Tamers. However, on their way back home, a quarrel started as Zia pointed out that Arisa and Akinari are a good team.

"I don't like him!" yelled Arisa.  
"Neither I like her!" shouted Akinari.  
"Aw, com'n you too, you sound like an old couple." said Airu.  
"We ain't!" yelled both at the girl.

"Geez, this will endure." whispered Damien into Hiroshi's ear. He only nodded while playing his Gameboy.

Chiaki and Calumon appeared carring plates with some food and drinks. Chiaki whistled to get the group's attention.

"Meal time!" she said. The Digimon threw away their tools and rushed over to the two.

"I got really hungry. Ummm, what's this?" asked Lucemon as he picked up a riceball.  
"It's a riceball. Why don't you try it?" said Impmon as he bit into his. Lucemon took a bit.  
"Hey, this ain't bad at all." he said. DemiDevimon and Phascomon meanwhile tried the dumplings. As the group ate happily, Chiaki looked at the battle field.

"Seems like you eight did a got job. Alright, I'll give you the hint's you'll sure need for your next task." she said.  
"Thanks." said Gumdramon.

After meal time, the Digimon got joined by their Tamers. Now they waited for their next task.

Chiaki held in one hand four letters and in the other 8 different sized sticks.

"Alright, this time you'll have a team training. The two Tamers who draw a same sized stick will be in one team." said Chiaki. After the drawing, the result was this:

1. Zia-Gumdramon and Hiroshi-Phascomon 2. Akari-BlackGatomon and Airu-DemiDevimon 3. Seichi-Candlemon and Damien-Betamon 4. Arisa-Impmon and Akinari-Lucemon

Just after the drawing, exclaims of protest, mainly from Arisa and Akinari were heared.

"Shut up you two. If it was me, I would have stuck you immediantly in the same team." said Chiaki and gave each group a letter.

"Your partners got them for you. In the letters you will find hints of finding the hidden treasure." said Chiaki.  
"Treasure?" Seichi and Candlemon rose their look.  
"Yes a treasure, but something different then you expected. Well, off you go." said Chiaki.

"Well, let's see." Zia opened her letter. In it and in the others were a compas, a map of the forest and some notes.

Zia and Hiroshi had to find a yellow gem, Akari and Airu had to find the green gem, Seichi and Damien had to find the blue gem and Arisa and Akinari had to find the red gem.

"'Go and find the Silver Stone'." Zia read on her note.  
"What the heck is a Silver Stone?" asked Hiroshi. Gumdramon looked at the map he held.

"Maybe it's this marking here." he pointed at the X-mark on the map.  
"It's more south, so we have to go this way." Zia pointed at a path covered with leaves.

Damien meanwhile had problems to read his map.  
"Oh, I just don't get it." he said.  
"Maybe because you hold it wrong." said Seichi. Damien turned the map around.  
"Ok, now I get it." he said.  
"Well, on the note is written that we have to find the blue gem in the Silent Lake." said Seichi.  
"Silent Lake? Let's go!" Betamon rushed over to the forest.  
"Hey Betamon wait!" yelled Damien and followed his partner.  
"Betamon was always crazy about water." said Candlemon.  
"Maybe because he's a Deep Savers Digimon." said Seichi.

"Hmm, we got 'Tree Elder'." said Akari as she read the note.  
"What should tree elder mean?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Maybe it's a kind of tree?" suggested BlackGatomon.  
"Or maybe it's the oldest tree. Well, the place is marked on the map." said Airu as she pointed at the X-mark.

"Arisa, do you know what 'Haunted Shrine' should be?" asked Akinari.  
"I think I do. And I think I know where this place is." said Arisa.

[Melissa by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

"Hmmm..." Zia looked at the map while Gumdramon held the compas.  
"Are you sure that we're going in the right way?" asked Hiroshi who played on the Gameboy.  
"Well, if you would help me with the directions instead playing the Gameboy, then maybe we would've found it already." said Zia, who was annoyed.  
"Yeah, yeah, huh?" Hiroshi almost tripped over a kind of rope on the ground. He looked at it. "What's that?"  
"Watch out!" Phascomon jumped down as Hiroshi got hit by a branch. The rope seemed to have activated a trap. The boy fell on his ass with a yelp.  
"I think it'll be better if I take that." said Zia as she took the Gameboy. "Seems like Chiaki-sensei set up a few traps. You should better concentrate on them then on your game."  
"I'll note that." said Hiroshi as she stood up. He rubbed the place where he got hit.

"Okay. So, according to the map, we should go this way." said Damien.  
"Aw, you're wrong. We should go this way." Seichi pointed at the other way.  
"No this way!" Damien pointed at the other.  
"Give me that!" Seichi grabbed the map. Damien didn't want to let go and the map ripped into two pieces which fell down, but got picked up by Betamon and Candlemon.  
"Now look what you've done." said Candlemon.  
"It's not mine fault." Damien and Seichi said and stepped back. Just to get their legs wraped by a vine and they now hang upside down. Their partners sweatdropped.

"Tree Eldest, Tree Eldest, Tree Eldest, which of you is the oldest tree." Airu sung, knocking at each.  
"According to the map, we're going the right way." said Akari.  
"That's a good thing, right?" asked BlackGatomon. "Sure it is. The faster we find that green gem, the better." said DemiDevimon.  
"Say, could you please stop knocking?" asked Akari Airu.  
"No." replied Airu.  
"Then at least switch the song. It's irritating." said Akari.  
"I won't." said Airu as she stepped on the trap. It was the same one on which Damien and Seichi stepped. Now she hung upside down.

"So, you know where this shrine is?" asked Akinari.  
"Yupp." replied Arisa.  
"Why is it called Haunted Shrine?" asked Lucemon.  
"Because it is haunted." said Arisa.  
"You're kidding." said Akinari.  
"I'm not." replied Arisa.  
"Yes you are, there don't exist such things as ghosts."  
"They do!"  
"They don't!"  
"They do!"  
"They don't!"  
"They do!"  
"They don't!"

"Is it just me or are those really acting like me and you when we get into a fight?" asked Impmon.  
"I think they do." replied Lucemon. Suddenly the two Tamers fell into a pitfall trap.

"Arisa!"  
"Akinari!"

The two Digimon runned to their partners. But both sweatdropped as they noticed that the two keeped on quarreling.

"Is that the Silver Stone? It's huge!" said Hiroshi. He, Zia, Phascomon and Gumdramon were standing in front of a huge grey colored rock. On it was a paper glued with an arrow pointing upwards.  
"Guess the gem is up there, on the top." said Zia. "We'll get it." said Gumdramon as he pointed at himself and Phascomon.  
"You go get it." yawned Phascomon, who deceided to take a nap on the grass.  
"You're coming with me!" Gumdramon grabbed the koala with his tail and flew upwards.

The two then landed on the rock. It was covered with leaves and moss.

"Help me to find it." said Gumdramon and started to search. After a while, he didn't found anything. He turned to Phascomon and sweatdropped as he saw the koala sleeping.  
"Wake up and help me!" he snapped at the Digimon.  
"Why should I? I found it anyways." Phascomon held the yellow gem. It was made of plastic and in it was a kind of note.  
"When did you find it?" asked Gumdramon.  
"Before 15 minutes." said Phascomon. Gumdramon sweatdropped.  
"Why didn't you tell me then?" he snapped.  
"Why bother? You didn't ask." said Phascomon. Gumdramon sighed. The two then flied down to their partners.

"Here it is." Phascomon gave Hiroshi the gem. He opened it and took the note.  
"What is written on it?" asked Zia.  
"It says 'WORK'." said Hiroshi.  
"I wonder what that means." said Zia. "Let's go back."

"Huh uh, I forgott that my granmother set up tests for her students which include making traps." said Arisa as she got out. She, Impmon and Lucemon helped Akinari to get out.  
"You have a loussy memory Arisa." he said.  
"It's your fault that we fell in." she said.  
"No, it's yours!"  
"No, it's yours!"  
"No, it's yours!"  
"No, it's yours!"  
"No, it's yours!"

"That'll endure till Chineese New Year." said Impmon as he crossed his arms behind his head.  
"You're right." Lucemon stepped back, onto another trap. A vine wraped around his leg and now he hanged upside down.

"Could you please help us?" asked Seichi the two Digimon. The two sighed and Candlemon flied upwards, burning down the vines. The two boys fell down with a yelp.  
"Thanks, Candlemon." said Seichi as he put back his glasses.  
"Nothing at all."  
"Now what?" asked Betamon.  
"I think I saw the Silent Lake. This way!" Damien gestured at a path which was covered with a thick bush.

The boys and the two Digimon managed to get through it and came to the lake.

"Yay water!" Betamon jumped in. Candlemon was less happy at the sight of water.  
"Look a note." said Seichi. Damien picked up a note which was on a stone.  
"It says that the blue gem is in the middle of the lake." said Seichi.  
"Got it!" Betamon dived and soon found the gem, bringing it to the boys.

"Good job Betamon." said Damien. "Thanks." said Betamon. Seichi meanwhile examined the gem. It was a plastic one with a note in it. He took the note.  
"What's written on it?" asked Candlemon.  
"'IS'." said Seichi.  
"I wonder what that means." said Candlemon.  
"Well, we found the gem. Let's go back." said Damien with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Could someone help me down?" asked Lucemon.  
"Only if you say please." said Impmon.  
"Not. Gonna. Happen." replied Lucemon.  
"Then hang there while'll find the gem." Impmon shrugged and turned around.  
"Hey!" Lucemon yelped.  
"Bada Boom!" Impmon fired a fireball which burned the vine and Lucemon fell down with a yelp.  
"Thanks." he hissed.  
"Everytime welcome." Impmon smirked.  
"Let's go, we're near the shrine." said Arisa.

"I have a question." Lucemon asked Impmon. "How did you manage to achieve that Blast Mode?"  
"Well, achieving the Blast Mode was actually my test. I just had to learn that the way I used to become stronger was wrong and I had to realize why I wanted to become stronger." said Impmon.  
"And why did you want to become stronger?" asked Lucemon.  
"To protect Arisa." whispered Impmon with a serious expression on his face. "That's the primal job of each Digimon. And anyways, I owe Arisa my life."

Lucemon only looked at him, but didn't say anything. They soon appeared at the old shrine.

"There it is." said Arisa but stopped as she saw a light on the sky. It went down, covering the whole open space into a thick mist.

"What's that?" asked Lucemon as he covered his eyes. Arisa's D-Power reacted.  
"It's a DigiField!" she yelped.

"And how should we get her down?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Hey, don't stand just like that! Help me!" said Airu.  
"I'll free you. Just hang on." said BlackGatomon and climbed on a tree. "Lighting Paw!" She cut of the vine and Airu fell down with a yelp.

"Thanks." said Airu.  
"Hey, look what I have found." said Akari. She looked at an old huge oak. On it was a note.  
"The green gem is somehwere between the roots." said Akari.  
"And I hopped the task would be easier." remarked Airu sarcastically. The four then searched between the roots.  
"Found it!" exclaimed DemiDevimon as he held the gem in his claws. He gave it Airu. It was a plastic gem with a note inside.  
"Read the note." said Akari.  
"It says 'IMPORTANT'. I wonder what so important is." said Airu.  
"Me too. Let's go back." said Akari.

"Who are you?" asked Lucemon. In front of them were two Digimon. Arisa took her D-Power.  
"They're Armaggedemon and Diaboromon. Both Mega." she said.

"Then we're gonna beat them." said Lucemon.  
"I'm on." said Impmon. Arisa and Akinari rose their Digivices.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"Execute, Cho Shinka!" On Akinari's hand appeared Fractal Codes which he scanned. The codes covered Lucemon.

"Lucemon Child Mode, Cho Shinka! Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

Now, two Demon Lords faced the Diaboromon and Armaggedemon.

"Alright, let's see what they can." Beelzemon flexed his claws and rushed over to Diaboromon. "Darkness Claw!"

Diaboromon countered with his claws. Meanwhile Lucemon took care about Armmaggedemon. He rushed over to the Digimon.

"Paradice Lost Punch!" He launched the Digimon high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then held his limbs fixed as he drived Armmagedomon back into the ground.  
"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon fired a powerful shot of destructive energy from his chest-cannon. "DigiModify, Leomon, Fist of the Beast King!" Arisa slashed a card.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon fired a lion-shaped head countering the attack. He then rushed over to Diaboromon, kicking him backwards. He pulled out his guns and pointed at Diaboromon. "Double Impact!"

That blew apart the Virus Mega.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, destroying fully Armaggedemon. Both Digimon smiled as they de-digivoluved.

"Ha, this was an easy battle. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Yupp, let's get that gem." Arisa runned over to the shrine, soon finding the red gem which was too made of plastic and had a note.  
"So, what does stand in it?" asked Akinari.  
"It says: 'TEAM'." said Arisa.

"Team?" the three looked at each other.

"Let's go back." said Arisa.

The four soon came out of the forest and joined their friends and Chiaki who were waiting for them.

"So, did you got your note?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but what does it mean?" asked Akinari.  
"It's a riddle, solve it." said Chiaki.  
"Riddle?"

"I love riddles." said Seichi. "Okay, what did you got? We have 'IS'."  
"We have 'WORK'." said Hiroshi.  
"We have 'IMPORTANT'." said Airu.  
"And we have 'TEAM'." said Akinari.

"I think I got it." said Arisa.  
"You did?" asked Impmon. Arisa took the notes and placed them in a different order.

"Here. Look by yourself." said Arisa as she finished.  
"Huh?" The group gathered around.

It said: Teamwork is important.

"Teamwork is important?" asked Akari. "Was that our lesson?"  
"Yes it is. And I hope you learned it." said Chiaki and walked away. The Tamers and their Digimon looked at each other.

"Guess we have." Lucemon crossed his arms behind his head and grined.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

He, Z's speaking. Next time, we'll get a kind of task which'll involuve riddles. However, Arisa got sick, and we'll do the task without her. So see ya at episode 4:~How to beat an Enemy? The Riddle Task~ Don't Miss it!


	4. How to beat an Enemy? The Riddle Task

I actually thought that it would be good if someone of the old characters appears and Noah was the first who came upon my mind. Anyways, next time the actuall battles will start.

I wonder if you're aware of what Lucemon suspects Impmon and BlackGatomon for at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

4. Chapter

How to beat an Enemy? The Riddle Task

"Why is Arisa taking so long... We must hurry up or we'll be late for school." said Akari. She and Zia waited in front of Arisa's house. Arisa's grandmother walked out. "Arisa is sick. She has high fever, so she won't go anywhere today." said Chiaki.  
"Oh, okay." said Zia. "Greet her then and tell her we hope that she'll soon get well."  
"I will." said Chiaki.

"How do ya feel now?" asked Impmon. Arisa woke up and managed to sit. She was all red in her face.  
"Bit better." Arisa sighed.  
"Calu! Better lie down. Calu!" Calumon took a cool rug and waited for Arisa to lye down and then placed it on her head. Arisa smiled weakly.

"Thanks. You guys are really sweet." she said. Calumon smiled, but Impmon frowned.  
"And what about today's task?" asked Impmon.  
"I planned out something." said Arisa with a weak smile.

Meanwhile, Gumdramon took the other 6 Demon Lords to the park where he wanted to teach them how to play ball. However, Gumdramon slowly changed the game to dodge ball.

"Here I come! Watch your head!" He kicked the ball right at Lucemon who bowed. The ball hit the tree.  
"Hey, the actuall meaning of the game is to catch the ball and not to avoid it." yelled Gumdramon.  
"How should I catch it when you have kicked it right at me?" replied the annoyed Demon Lord.  
"It's not my fault that you cannot catch the ball." replied Gumdramon.  
"Aw stop it you two!" said BlackGatomon who got annoyed by their quarrel. Candlemon took the ball.  
"If you countine like this we'll have to dodge it more then catch it." he said.  
"Well, the game's name is Dodge Ball." said Gumdramon.

"Dodge. Ball?" The 6 Demon Lords looked at the Dragon angrily. Gumdramon sweatdropped.

"Cheater!" said DemiDevimon.

"Anyways, I wonder where Impmon and Calumon are." said Phascomon.  
"Well, Calumon would never miss a game. Maybe they're at Arisa's place." said Gumdramon.  
"That's so typical. Impmon leaves us to grapple with you." said Lucemon.  
"What should that mean!" said Gumdramon, insulted.

"Hey!"

They soon noticed the Shadow Tamers group running to them. Arisa wasn't with them.

"Where's our new leader?" asked Betamon. Akinari and Lucemon frowned at that.  
"Arisa is sick. She didn't come today to school." said Akari.  
"Well, would that mean we don't have to go on a training?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"I hope so. I'd really like a day off." said Hiroshi. They heared a whistle and saw Impmon and Calumon walking towards them. Both had whistles around their necks and Calumon carried a note while Impmon had a small box with a lock on.

"I'm sorry to crush your dream but you'll have a training like usually." said the imp Digimon.  
"How's Arisa?" asked Zia.  
"She feels enough good to prepeare the next task." replied Impmon.  
"I and Impmon are her personal helpers. Calu! Here." Calumon gave Seichi the note.

[Dead End Countdown by The New Cities plays]

"It says:'I'm sorry if you're dissapointed that you have to go again on a task, but my grandma wanted it so. And since I'm sick, Impmon and Calumon will watch over your training. Today, you'll have to solve 7 riddles. When you solve all 7 of them, you'll get an 8th which's actually a question and a key. They key opens the box I gave Impmon and in the box is the answer to the 8th question. Also, Calumon and Impmon will help you with the riddles by giving you hints. I wish you luck.' There's also the first riddle: 'I'm mostly still. If you touch me I'm gonna move. If you sit on me I'm gonna rock. Who am I? Hint: Playing makes you happy.'" said Seichi.

"What the heck should that mean?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"I have no idea." said Airu.  
"Need hint?" asked Impmon.  
"Aw, com'n, we don't need your help in solving that task." said Lucemon crossing his arms. He looked at the others. "Right?"  
"To be honest, I don't get it." said Seichi rubbing his head.  
"Neither I do." said Candlemon.  
"Then search at the playground." said Impmon and grined. "Ain't playing funny?"  
"Playground?" said Seichi. The group looked at each other. "I'm mostly still. If you touch me I'm gonna move. If you sit on me I'm gonna rock."

Seichi put a hand on his chin.

"A swing!" he exclaimed.  
"Of course. If you touch a swing it'll move and if you sit on it it'll rock, or better to say, swing." said Akari.  
Let's go get it." said Damien and they went to the nearby playground. Luckily, no one was there and they started to search for it.

"It must be at the swings." said Seichi. The group looked under the swings, but DemiDevimon, who sat on the top and hang upside down like a bat, noticed that it was glued on the metal staff.

"Here's the next one." said DemiDevimon and took it. he flied to Airu who read it.

"'Reunited, but not united, the first day of training didn't went well. Things changed and a title got lost. Hint: I'm sorry, Lucemon and Akinari'." Airu turned to the two who frowned. "Don't look at me. That were Arisa's words."  
"Guess we have to go back to Chiaki's place." sighed Akinari.  
"Ow great, I just couldn't wait to go back." Lucemon said sarcasstically. Impmon patted his back and grined.  
"Aw, stop sulking around!" he said with a grin.  
"How can you be so happy?" asked Lucemon.  
"Maybe because I'm enjoying seeing you getting humilitazed." replied Impmon, still smiling. Lucemon frowned.  
"Why you?" He jumped after Impmon. He avoid it.

"Come back here!" yelled Lucemon.  
"Try to catch me!" shouted Impmon back. Lucemon runned after him.  
"This was predictable." said Akari, sweatdropping.  
"Seems like they have fun. Calu!" said Calumon.  
"Oh, they sure do." BlackGatomon added sarcassticaly. Meanwhile, Lucemon tried to capture Impmon to choke him.

"Alright, I wonder to what is it reffering." said Airu as the group came to Chiaki's house.  
"I think it's quite obvious. It means the gym in which we were the first day." said Seichi.  
"Well, let's go get that riddle." said Zia. The group entered the gym and started to search for the riddle.

"I see you're back!"

Everyone jumped in surpriese as they heared Chiaki's voice.

"You could've tell us that you're here without giving us a heart attack! Ba-Boom!" yelled Impmon at her.  
"And I thought that you would hear me with those ears of yours, Little Demon." replied Chiaki with a slily smile. Impmon frowned.  
"And stop calling me Little Demon!" yelled Impmon at her.  
"First show me some respect, Little Demon." replied Chiaki. Impmon hmpfed and turned around. "I would show before respect to Lucemon then you." said Impmon as he crossed his arms. Chiaki hmpfed. Lucemon smiled, but then he blinked in confusion.  
"What should that mean?" he asked.  
"Hey, found it!" exclaimed Akari. It was stucked behind a katana sword. "'Training, training, when it's going to stop? Only hard work brings fruits, as your did. Though you will have to learn much. Hint: Thanks for the cleaning up.'"

"You're welcome." said Gumdramon.

Akari looked at the others. Everyone, especially the Digimon knew what it meaned.

"The Battle Field."

"Don't you think it might be in the yard?" asked Damien.  
"Nope." replied Betamon.

The group walked slowly over to the Battle Field and looked out for the next riddle.

"Honestly, I'm happy that we cleaned that mess." said Candlemon as he checked under the bank. Phascomon and Hiroshi looked under the shovels.

"He, found it!" exclaimed Phascomon and gave it Hiroshi.  
"Well, let's see what do we have." The others gathered around the boy and read it. "'The next riddle is split up in two and here's what you must do. Follow the old paths which leaded you to the yesterday's gems, one brighter then orange, other same colored as a plant. Hint: I don't want you to get lost'."

"So, where do we have to go?" asked Damien. "And what should be brighter then orange?"  
"Yellow." Seichi rolled with his eyes.  
"And color of plants is green. We have to go to the Eldest Tree and Silver Stone." said Akari.  
"So, we're spliting up in two groups. One group goes to the Eldest Tree and the other to Silver Stone." said Akinari.  
"Let's go! Calu!" exclaimed Calumon.

"Are you sure that we're going in the right way?" asked Seichi Airu.  
"Sure I'm sure." she replied though not so self-confidenced. "Akari?"  
"Yeah, we're going the right way." said Akari.  
"Well, if you get into a trap, then yes, we're going definetly in the right way." giggled DemiDevimon.

The group made of Akari, BlackGatomon, Airu, DemiDevimon, Seichi, Candlemon and Calumon was on the way to the Eldest Tree.

Zia, Gumdramon, Hiroshi, Phascomon, Damien, Betamon, Akinari, Lucemon and Impmon were on the way to the Silver Stone.

"Where's the box you held some while before?" asked Betamon.  
"I left at ol' Chiaki's house." replied Impmon. "I don't have to carry it the whole time."  
"I really wonder what the heck should be in this box." said Lucemon. "Can't you tell us?"  
"No way. You have to solve the last of the riddles until you can find out what's in it." replied Impmon.  
"I thought already that you would give us such answer." said Lucemon crossing his arms behind his head. Impmon rolled with his eyes.

"Are we starting that again?" he asked.  
"Not needed." replied Lucemon.

"Here it is." said Akari.  
"Are you sure? I dosen't look to me more different then the other trees." said Seichi with a doubt.  
"Well, it is. There's a note on the tree." said Airu. "Let's see what do we have." she took it. "'As you hear a continuous sound, a murmor of water, you know you're at the right place. So peacefull, so calm. Hint: And it's perfect for meditating.'"  
"Does she mean a river?" asked Akari.  
"Maybe a brook." suggested DemiDevimon. Seichi smiled.  
"Or a lake." he said. "Maybe she meaned a lake. The Silent Lake on which I, Candlemon, Damien and Betamon were. I think that it's not far away."  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go." said Candlemon,

"Here we are." said Zia.  
"Are you sure Z?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Well, if you could for once lift your nose from your games you would see that we're at the right place." said Zia.  
"I'm believing your word." replied Hiroshi not lifting his look from the game. "Yes, highscore! I'm the be-est!"  
"He's only thinking about his games." said Betamon.  
"Ignore him." said Gumdramon as he looked upwards and saw the note glued on the stone. He flied upwards and took it, then giving it to Zia.

"It says: 'As you hear a continuous sound, a murmor of water, you know you're at the right place. So peacefull, so calm. Hint: And it's perfect for meditating.'" she said.  
"Murmor of water... That's for sure the Silent Lake!" said Betamon excited.  
"Are you sure?" asked Akinari and looked over to Impmon. He nodded.  
"Then let's go." Akinari said. The group went to the Silent Lake with Damien and Betamon on the front. Only Hiroshi stayed. He didn't notice that the others were gone.

Zia saw that Hiroshi's missing and went back to the boy, sweatdropping as she saw him still playing and took away the Gameboy.

"Hey, I was batteling the final boss." he said.  
"Well, he'll have to wait. Let's go to catch up with the others." she said. Hiroshi groaned and they followed the others.

"Found it!" exclaimed Candlemon as he, Calumon, Airu, BlackGatomon, DemiDevimon, Akari and Seichi came to the lake. After a few minutes, they heared some loud curses coming from nearby.

"What was that, Calu?" asked Calumon.  
"I think that that's the second group." said BlackGatomon.  
"And that was Damien's voice." Airu sweatdropped.  
"Let's see what happened." said Akari.

Meanwhile Damien and Akinari, who fell into a pitfall trap, tried to get out.

"Hey, can someone help us?" asked Damien who was sitting on Akinari.  
"Damien get down!" hissed the other boy.  
"Oh, sorry." said Damien and got down.  
"Hold on this!" Gumdramon extended his tail. The two boys grabbed on it and got pulled out.

"Thanks." said Akinari.  
"Hey, everything alright?" asked Akari as they apporoached them.  
"Yeah, but seems like here are more traps then we thought." said Damien.  
"While you we're rescused, I found our next riddle." said Seichi waving with the note. Damien grabbed it.  
"Now it's mine turn to read it." he said. "'The final question is at a haunted place. Beware of the ghosts. Hint: Akinari, ghosts do exist.'" "They don't." replied the boy. "And I think I know where the final question is. Follow me."  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Phascomon.  
"Don't ask." said Lucemon and Impmon.

"So, how do you feel? Does my medicine work?" asked Chiaki Arisa. Arisa had a more sour expression on her face.  
"Yeah, it seems to work." she said. "Though it's taste is a catastrophe."  
"Good. The best medicines always taste like that, even worse." said Chiaki with a smirk. "How are our little friends?"  
"They're going to the Shrine." Arisa held her D-Power.  
"Well, they are smart. That's sure." Chiaki then walked away.

"So, this is this so called Haunted Shrine? Why is it called haunted?" asked Seichi.  
"That you should ask Arisa." replied Impmon.  
"Let's go find it." Damien runned towards the shrine. "Huh?"

A thick mist covered the surroundings.

Arisa's D-Power immediantly reacted. The girl was changing her pyamas to her ordinary clothes as she took the D-Power.

"Ow, great, I just needed that." she said sarcastically. On her D-Power, she saw her partner looking around until he noticed the opponent. Or better to say a group of opponents.

"Bakemon? This was really unneeded." said Arisa and runned towards the forest.

[Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]

"What the heck are Bakemon doing here?" asked Zia.  
"Our Master send here to destroy a group of Digimon." said the head Bakemon.  
"Should I guess who it is? GranDracmon for sure." said Lucemon.  
"Zombie Claw!" The Bakemon fired giant decaying claws to slash at Lucemon. Lucemon, who was a second before calm, sweatdropped and jumped outta way.

"Hey, do you know who I am?" he asked angrily.  
"Apperantly, they don't." Impmon rolled with his eyes. Two cricles appeared in front of him. "Infernal Funnel!"

He fired a ball of fire and burned down the Bakemon.

"At least, they're easy to take down." he said.  
"You're right what that part regards. Candle Ring!" Candlemon fired a ring of fire which wraped around one Bakemon burning it down.  
"My turn! Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy destroying a larger group of Bakemon.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the nearest Bakemon. With a cry, it got destroyed.

"Lighting Paw!"  
"Bat Flutter!"

DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon punched two Bakemon towards Gumdramon and Phascomon.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon stroke a single blow with his Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames and slashed through the Bakemon.  
"Eucalyptus Claw!" Phascomon attacked with his sharp claws, cutting apart the Bakemon.

"Calu, Calu, that's right! Show'm watcha got Calu!" cheered Calumon and turned to the Tamers. "Huh? Akari watch out!"

Akari didn't notice a Bakemon behind her, until...

"Take this!" A metal staff punched the Bakemon and threw it at a tree. Akari smiled as she saw her saver.  
"Arisa, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Do you really thing I'll miss all the fun? My D-Power reacted and I runned towards here to join you." said Arisa.  
"Do you feel better?" asked Airu.  
"My grandmother's medicine causes real miracles." Arisa smiled and turned to Akinari. "I told ya this place is haunted."

Akinari only rolled with his eyes. Meanwhile, the 8 Digimon got encircled by the remaining Bakemon.

"Hey Impmon, I'll leave you to command us." said Lucemon with a small grin.  
"Okay, fire free!" said Impmon. Lucemon rolled with his eyes while grining.  
"Like I didn't know that would come." he said.

"Summon!" Impmon summoned a bunch of icicles from a circle in the ground and fired it at the Bakemon.  
"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy.  
"Electric Shock!" Betamon fired a 1,000,000 volt shock at the Bakemon.  
"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon fired small flames from his DigiCore fire energy that exploded as they hit the Bakemon.  
"Eucalyptus Claw!" Phascomon attacked with his sharp claws. "Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon threw syringes filled with a toxin at the Bakemon.  
"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon punched at the Bakemon.  
"Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon punched the Bakemon with his Shippodzuchi hammer.

Soon the Bakemon got deleted and the group gave a sigh of relief.

"Seems like GranDracmon really wants to delete us." said Lucemon.  
"Yupp, he's afraid of you." said Arisa who walked over to them.  
"Afraid? Shouldn't we be afraid of him?" asked Lucemon.  
"A-a. GrandDracmon is afraid of you 7 because he knows that you have and will get the power to delete him from existance. That's why he's sending his henchmen to kill you, and us." said Arisa.  
"That's cool." said Phascomon.  
"If even GranDracmon is really afraid of us, then we rule." said DemiDevimon.  
"Well, I hope you learned now more about teamwork. Apart you're weak, together you're stronger. And when we find the Crests you'll get stronger." said Arisa.  
"You ain't that bad as I thought." said Lucemon.  
"I'm glad to hear that from you Lucemon." replied Arisa. "Amm, did you found already the last question?"

"Here it is, it was glued on the door." said Akinari. He opened the riddle, taking out the key, and everyone gathered around to hear it. "'Congrants for finding the last question. I hope you had fun and learned something too. Now here's the last riddle or question and it's really important that you know it's answer: What is the best way to beat an enemy?'"

Everyone silenced.

"What is the best way to beat an enemy?" Candlemon repeated.  
"I have no idea. Let's go get that box." said Akinari. The others followed him. Calumon jumped on Arisa's shoulder.  
"Why don't they try to guess it? Calu." he asked.  
"Why going hard when there's an easier way to find it out." replied Arisa and followed them.  
"Still, they won't know the answer until we tell them." said Impmon.

As they came back to the house, Akinari opened the box. In it was a small picture of a particular Crest.

"What's this?" asked Betamon.  
"It's the picture of the Crest of Friendship, but I don't get it." said Damien.  
"Neither I." Seichi turned to the leader. "Arisa?"

"I think I will explain it." they heared Chiaki, who walked over to them. "The best way to beat an enemy is..."  
"Is what?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Is to befriend him." said Chiaki.

"WHAT?" Now the 6 Demon Lords were truly surpriesed, just as their Tamers.

"Like I said, the best way to beat an enemy is to befriend it. If you befriend your enemy, you won't have to fight and there won't be big loses." explained Chiaki.  
"There's no way we're gonna befriend GranDracmon..." started Lucemon.  
"Not that enemy!" Chiaki snapped at the angel Digimon and Lucemon sweatdropped. "I meaned someone other or did you forgott that you have multiple enemies."

"I didn't." said Lucemon. He exactly knew who she meaned. Lucemon looked over to Impmon and BlackGatomon, suspecting that the two unconssiciously did that.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Beelzemon's speaking. Next time on Digimon Shadow Tamers, the first serious battle will begin. It's me against the Fire-furry Dorbickmon. However, Shinzui will put me and Arisa on one last test. How will it end? Well find out in episode 5:~Warrior Beelzemon Fly, The Battle Against the Fire-Furry~ Don't Miss it! 


	5. Warrior Beelzemon Fly, The Battle Agains

Finnaly the battles against the Death Generals started. As you read in the preview, Dorbickmon's first. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be published, but it'll be possibly published next week.

Enjoy!

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

5. Chapter

Warrior Beelzemon Fly, The Battle Against the Fire-Furry

"Creampuff, get back! Ba-Boom!" Impmon yelled while chasing Calumon throught the garden.  
"Calu, calu, I won't! Calu!" replied Calumon who had in his hands Impmon's red banndana.  
"Give me that back!" Impmon, using a shortcut, jumped in front of the Catalyst.  
"First give me back my chocolate candy bar. Calu!" said Calumon reffering to the candy bar Impmon held in his hand.  
"First give me back my banndana." said Impmon.  
"I won't, Calu!" replied the little Catalyst.

"Hey you two, stop it!" they heared a voice next to them.  
"Arisa, calu, tell Impmon to give my choco back. Calu." Calumon turned to the owner. "And tell him to give back my banndana. Ba-Boom!" Impmon turned to the owner.

"Okay. But tell me first where Onee-chan is." The two looked surpriesed at Shinzui who took both candy bar and scarf and gave them their owners.  
"She's in the house." said Impmon. "Why do you need her? Any problems, or what?"  
"Yeah, we have a problem. The first Crest which started to shine on the Gate has almost finished and the next start to fill up with energy." said Shinzui.  
"Calu, that ain't good, calu?" asked Calumon.  
"It ain't." said Shinzui.

"Hey!"

The three turned around and saw Arisa walking towards them.

"What's up Shin-chan?" asked Arisa.  
"Aww, can't I visit my big sister just for fun?" asked Shinzui.  
"Well, every time you appear, you bring bad news or give us a task." said Arisa.  
"That's right. We have a huge problem." said Shinzui.  
"Shot it." said Arisa. Shinzui extended her hand.  
"Give me your Crest." she said.  
"Why?" asked Arisa as she took her Tag. Shinzui sighed.  
"The DigiGnomes want you two take part in one final test. That's why you have to give me back the Crest." she snatched the Tag away from Arisa's hands.  
"Wait a sec, we passed our tests, what is this hopla about?" protested Impmon.  
"Let's say it so, the first time you got the Crest was a kind of experiment. Lord Fanglongmon wasn't sure if you should even get the Crest, but since it was an alarming situation..." Shinzui shut up.  
"Ow great, we rescuse the DigiWorld, but the ol' reptile just dosen't want to trust us." Impmon said sarcassticaly. "Why don't we just give it up?"  
"Impmon, I trust the DigiGnomes. If they have one more task for us, then we'll do anything to complete it." said Arisa.  
"Alright." groaned Impmon.  
"If you two managed to get the Crest the first time, then you'll manage to do it again." Shinzui smiled and gave Arisa her Tag.

A humanoid like, dark red dragon walked through a deserted path in the Dark Area towards a huge cave. The cave lead to an underground fort where he met with 5 other Digimon.

"Am I late?" asked Dorbickmon.  
"No, you arrived just in time. The Boss still didn't call." replied Olegmon. They looked at the black shining orb. It was the only way to communicate with their Master, GranDracmon who was still prisoned behind the Gate. The orb glew and a soft, but yet sharp voice came out of it.

"I hope you six are ready to encounter the Demon Lords." said GranDracmon.  
"Of course, GranDracmon, we even choose a Demon Lord for each of us." said NeoVamdemon with a smirk. "The beautifull lady Lilithmon is of course mine."

Zamielmon whistled through his teeth.

"Hold your horses Neo, it still ain't your turn." he said.  
"Lord GranDracmon, we're still six, we need one more member to match the Demon Lords." said Olgemon.  
"Don't worry. I already choose who will be the 7th member." GranDracmon smirked. "When the time has come, he'll reveal himself. Till then, don't screw up."  
"According to our last news, only Beelzemon has his Crest. Thanks to that fool Ogudmon." said Dorbickmon.  
"Ogudmon dissappoined me and he deserved death." GranDracmon silenced for a minute. "I assume you, Dorbickmon, choose Beelzemon, right?"  
"Yes." Dorbickmon nodded.  
"I warn you, you have to be carefull around those two. After that girl and the Demon Lord showed their power in the battle against Ogudmon they've become the strongest members in the team. I don't know how, but they seem to share their energy. It's quite hard to explain. Kill first the girl and then the Demon Lord." GranDracmon stopped and started again to speak after a short pause. "Though, it would be a shame to kill someone who helped me activate the Gate. Well, now they're just in my way."  
"I understand." Dorbickmon's eyes sparkled.

"A calm mind is important in a battle. You have to concentrate and mustn't let that anything draws your attention." Chiaki walked up-down, while the Shadow Tamers and the Digimon meditated in the little gym. The group was calm as they could be.

At one moment Akinari scratched his nose.

SLAP!

Chiaki slapped the boy with the faw she held.

"Are you nuts! What the heck should that be?" Akinari snapped at the old lady.  
"When I said that you mustn't let that anything draws your attention, I meaned everything. Scratching the nose is making your attention draw away." replied Chiaki. Lucemon giggled.

SLAP!

"Giggling is forbiden too." said Chiaki as she walked away from Lucemon who lied on the floor with a big knot on his head. "Are you nuts!" yelled Lucemon at her.  
"Didn't I tell you to keep calm." said Chiaki. Lucemon rolled with his eyes.  
"Gee, how should I keep calm when you're around." he whispered.

Impmon giggled.

SLAP!

"The same goes for you." said Chiaki.

Arisa sneezed.

SLAP!

Arisa also ended with a knot on her head.

"Seems like she even dosen't spare her grandaughter." whispered Airu into Akari's ear.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" both yelped. "Aw, man..."

After the training, the Shadow Tamers and the Digimon were happy to get out of the gym alive. However, everyone, beside Calumon had a knot on their head.

"Your grandmother will send us to the hospital." complained Hiroshi.  
"I hope this all is worth the pain." said Seichi.  
"I just can't believe it that she ain't going easy on you Arisa." said Lucemon, with crossed arms.  
"Why should she? She's actually always treating her students as equal. And she ain't much happy that I moved to the begginers group." said Arisa.  
"Begginers?" Lucemon, twitched as he sweatdropped.

"So, any news from Shinzui?" asked Akari.  
"She actually visited me yesterday." said Arisa, deciding to tell them everything.

"What?" The group was sitting in the yard.

"That's rude from the DigiGnomes." said Seichi. Arisa sighed.  
"You just cannot trust them." said Lucemon.  
"Why not?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Because you just can't. First of all, we have no idea what they're planning. Second, they even cannot speak so we can understand them properly. Third..." Lucemon looked at Arisa. "I even have no idea why they're putting us on those tests."

"Everything has it's purpose." answered Arisa and grined. "I trust both Shinzui and the DigiGnomes. Don't forget, if they weren't there you wouldn't be alive now."  
"Maybe..." whispered Lucemon. Arisa looked at her Tag.  
"There's sure something important for me to do. Shin-chan will return me the Crest." said Arisa.  
"If you say so." replied Lucemon.

Arisa's D-Power reacted.

"What the heck is it?" asked Damien.  
"Seems like a Digimon Bioemerged." Arisa frowned. "And it's strong judging from the signal."  
"You can tell how strong a Digimon is from the signal?" asked Lucemon.  
"Not only that." Arisa smiled. "Let's go!"

[See who I am by Within Temptation plays]

A huge DigiField covered the yard behind an industry building as the Shadow Tamers, with Arisa and Impmon on the front runned into it.

Just as those two took a bigger distance from the others, a firewall appeared, seperating the two from the others.

"What the heck?" hissed Impmon as he and Arisa looked around. Their friends were inside the Field too, but behind the firewall and they couldn't get them.  
"I hate it when such things happen." said Arisa.

"Well, if I wouldn't know it better I would say they've walked right into a trap." said Candlemon.  
"I think this is really a trap." said Seichi.

The red armored Dragon General appeared in front of Arisa and Impmon.

"Dorbickmon, the Fire-Furry. Type: Dragon Man. It excels in both power and speed, and with its wealth of combat experience its powers of intuition is outstanding, so that it can easily handle battles where it must adapt to the moment. Seems like all of his attacks depend on his fire and furry." read Arisa.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"No, I think that the battles against the Death Generals will be taken one vs. one." replied Lucemon. "That firewall is the proff of it. And I'm sure that Beelzemon can handle Dorbickmon. Though, if GranDracmon gave the dragon a power-up, he won't do much damage without the Crest."

Meanwhile, Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg cocoon.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"So, I did select out the right ones." said Dorbickmon.  
"And the right ones will be the ones who'll kill you." replied Beelzemon.  
"We'll see, Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon exhaled a burst of extremely high-temperature breath. Arisa and Beelzemon runned each to their side and Dorbickmon turned to the girl.  
"First you!" He clenched his fist and tried to punch the girl to break all of her bones.

"Arisa, watch out!" yelled Zia. Dorbickmon's fist made a huge crater where Arisa was and dust covered the surroundings. Dorbickmon smiled, thinking he killed the girl.

He blinked in surpriese as he saw the girl running on his arm with a metal stuff in her hand.

"What the?"

"Take this!"

Arisa smashed at his head and jumped back, falling down, but got captured by Beelzemon.

"Sheesh, I didn't tought that she'll try something crazy like that." said DemiDevimon.  
"I do." replied Lucemon. He well remembered the one time the girl hit him into his stomache in a try to free herself. He could see the fire in her eyes and knew she was a fighter in her heart.

"I thought she had given up fighting like that." said Seichi. "After the little incident."  
"How do you mean it?" asked Akari.  
"A few years ago, Arisa had the reputation of a Street Fighter and she beat down some guys from our school who teased her. They almost landed in the hospital." said Akinari.  
"I can remember well that before that incident, Arisa, since she was five, trained at her granmother's Dojo with only one goal: to become stronger." said Zia and looked at the others. "Reminding you on someone?"  
"Guess that's why they make such a good team." said Lucemon as he looked at both Tamer and Digimon who faced Dorbickmon.

"Is it just me or did it really got warmer?" asked Zia and looked around. The rest did the same and they soon realized they got themselves occupied by a bunch of Flarerizamon.

Meanwhile, Dorbickmon was about to burn down Arisa and Beelzemon.

"Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!"

"DigiModify, Sakuyamon, Crystal Barrier, activate!"

A Barrier of petals was created around the two, saving them from Dorbickmon's attack. Arisa saw that behind them a smaller group of five Salamadermon Bioemerged.

"Seems like he brought reinforcement." said Arisa, tighting the grip around her staff. "I'll try to take them down and you take care about Dorbickmon."  
"Are you sure?" asked Beelzemon.  
"Salamadermon are Armor leveled Digimon and they don't seem to be strong, so relax. Our main problem is the Death General." said Arisa.  
"Okay." Beelzemon nodded as the barrier slowly dissappeared.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed Activate!" Arisa slashed a card increasing Beelzemon's speed and then she turned to the Salamadermon.

"Divine Feet!" Lucemon kicked the Flarerizamon at the firewall. The Digimon cried in pain as it got burned down to data. Lucemon sweatdropped. "Now I'm happy that we stayed behind the firewall and didn't try to touch it."

"If you ask me, we ain't the ones who're trapped but the Flarerizamon are." said Candlemon as he paralyzed two.  
"Ran-Gum break!" Gumdramon kicked them at the firewall where they burned down.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon fired syringes filled with a toxin at the Flarerizamon, making them ill.  
"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, deleting the ill Flarerizamon.

"Where is he?" Dorbickmon looked around. He couldn't see Beelzemon anywhere. Beelzemon jumped behind the dragon Digimon, opening fire.

"Double Impact!" He fired at the dragon's back. Dorbickmon cried in pain as he turned around.  
"Tyrant Collbrande!" In his hands formed a sword and he slashed at the Demon Lord with the flaming sword.

Beelzemon hit the ground from the impact of the attack.

At the same time, Arisa, who managed to hit a Salamadermon and threw it at the firewall, felt a pain near her heart.

"What the heck is it?" she breathed heavily and looked to her partner. She knew that Tamers and Digimon with a strong bond could feel each other's pain. And she was somewhat greatfull for that.

Beelzemon meanwhile got on his feet, while Dorbickmon cockly spread his wings.

"You cannot beat me, Beelzemon. With the help of my lord GranDracmon, I've overpowered you." said Dorbickmon.  
"Empty words. There's no way you'll ever overpower me." said Beelzemon.

"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon kicked a Flarerizamon.  
"Beta Slugger!" Betamon cut it with his fin and turned back to the second battle. "That dosen't seem to be good."  
"Ha, that's only why you didn't see what he's really capable off." said Lucemon who joined them. He grined. He was somewhat exited, since he knew he'll for sure see Beelzemon's second form in action and he wondered how long he'll endure against Dorbickmon.

"Prepeare for your death!" Dorbickmon slashed with his sword at the Demon Lord, but Beelzemon jumped backwards.  
"It still ain't the end." He said as a purple light covered him, changing the color of a part his clothes, including his eyes. Before he got back on the ground, two pairs of black-purple wings sprout out of his back and he flied up facing the dragon General.

DemiDevimon, Candlemon, Betamon and Phascomon looked in surpriese at Beelzemon's new form. They didn't know that Beelzemon was capable of Mode Changing.

Lucemon, who had a satisfied smile on his face, remembered Beelzemon's power at their last battle. Beelzemon was enough strong to beat him, but will he be enough strong to beat Dorbickmon? Lucemon hoped so.

"What?" Dorbickmon glared angrily at the Demon Lord.

"I told ya it ain't over yet." Beelzemon summoned a huge blaster. "Corona Blaster!"  
"Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon countered with a burst of extremely high-temperature breath. The two attacks collided, disolving each other.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fired a triplet of blasts at Dorbickmon, which hit the dragon, causing damage, but als making Dorbickmon more angry.

"Tyrant Collbrande!" Dorbickmon summoned his flaming sword and in the air he slashed at Beelzemon. However, having an advantage of speed, Beelzemon quickly escaped every slash.

Arisa meanwhile prayed for a kind of miracle.

-Com'n Shin-chan, we need the Crest, now!- she thought.

Her D-Power shined and suddenly, she got brought into a strange place. It was the same place where she had to pass her test to get the Crest of Balance.

Arisa looked around and noticed she again wore the clothes she wore back then. She heared steps behind her and turned around. She blinked in surpriese as she saw, instead Shinzui, a copy of herself. Her counterpart was the same age as she was and wore the same clothes as Arisa did. However, her counterpart had bloody red eyes, fangs, black colored sharp nails and the Crest of Gluttony on her chest.

"I was expecting someone else." said Arisa with a tone of dissapointment and irony in her voice. "So, what is it? Who are you?"

"I'm the incarnation of the Crest of Gluttony." said her counterpart.  
"Really, can't you just for once stop using my image?" asked Arisa. "So, what is it?"  
"You're in a real hurry." said her counterpart.  
"Sure I am. My partner is going to get grilled by a psycho dragon."  
"Don't worry, time stoped flowing here."  
"Are we again in my head?"  
"Yupp."  
"Okay, spit it out." Arisa crossed her arms. Her counterpart took something from her pocket and showed it her. It was the Crest of Balance.

"Where the heck did you get that?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, I took it from you." said her counterpart.  
"Buh?" Arisa blinked in confusion at her.  
"Ow, must I draw you everything!" Her counterpart snapped at Arisa. "I thought you would be a bit smarter."  
"Can't ya just explain me everything?" asked Arisa. Her counterpart rolled with her eyes.  
"You're impossible." she said.  
"Yeah, I heared that." replied Arisa.  
"Listen, this is a serious situation." said her counterpart.  
"I am serious." replied the girl. The counterpart sweatdropped.  
"Yeah, I see it." she sighed. "However, do you know what your Crest symbolises?"  
"Balance." replied Arisa.  
"But do you know what Balance actually is?" asked her counterpart.  
"Weeeell...Actually no. Ain't you here to explain me?" asked Arisa. Her counterpart sweatdropped.  
"You're kidding me, right?" she asked and sighed. "Alright, you see, there dosen't exist something like a perfect Balance, both DigiWorld and Real World."  
"There dosen't?" asked Arisa.  
"No, so you can cut out the tao crap and such things. Even if you have a life perfectly balanced, there will always be wishes and things you want which'll keep you unbalanced." said her counterpart. "Alright, now I went slightly offtopic. The thing is concering only you and Beelzemon. And partly the other Demon Lords." The counterpart let the Crest in her hands disolve. "You and Beelzemon wanted in your past both become stronger, right?"  
"Yes." Arisa nodded.  
"But you want now become stronger too." said her counterpart. "Do you know what's the difference between now and before?"  
"Now we want to become stronger to protect our friends." replied Arisa.  
"Correct. However, there ain't any difference between your wishes of becoming stronger from before and now. Both Crests, Sin and Virtue are still the same."  
"How do you mean it?" asked Arisa.  
"The thing that binds both Crests is your wish of becoming stronger, and that you'll achieve that goal no matter what. Beelzemon's a good example. Either he'll load the other Digimon's data, or he'll believe into his own power. There's no middle. And you too." said her counterpart.  
"What I?" asked Arisa.  
"You still didn't choose your side. You're still somewhere in between light and darkness which exhausts you. You must choose or it won't end good for you." said her counterpart.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Arisa.  
"I think you'll find it out. Soon." said her counterpart.  
"And what if I choose my own path, which is neither light nor darkness?" asked Arisa.  
"Try it, you know how it says, if you go near the fire you'll burn yourself, if you go away from the fire you'll freeze. Better stay somewhere in the middle." said her counterpart with a smirk.  
"Now I'm more confused then at the beginning." said Arisa.  
"My mission is here acomplished. Also, if you want to get the Crest, you simply have to believe into your own power." said her counterpart as she walked away, soon dissapearing. Arisa sweatdropped.  
"This talk really didn't brought me much. I already knew everything." she said to herself. She sighed. "Alright, I'm now ready to beat that dragon."

[x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

Her Tag shined and the Crest of Balance appeared on it as she found herself in front of Dorbickmon. Suddenly, all the pain which vanished in the strange place, came back. Beelzemon joined her. He was exhausted as well, but he didn't want to give up.

"Ready?" she asked. Her partner nodded as he turned back into his normal form. He noticed already that the Crest was back on it's rightfull place.  
"Shot it!"

"Crest of Balance activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Beelzemon, Crest Digivolution to...Beelzemon Warrior Mode!"

A warrior in white armor flied upwards, facing Dorbickmon.

"What!" exclaimed the Dragon General in disbelief. Beelzemon smirked.

The rest of the group only astonished.

"So, that's the Demon Guardian form? Cool!" said Betamon.  
-So, this is your true power. Let's see what you can, Beelzemon.- thought Lucemon.

"You won't beat me. Tyrant Collbrande!" Dorbickmon slashed at the Demon Guardian. However, Beelzemon escaped it swiftly.  
"Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!" Dorbicmon exhaled a burst of extremely high-temperature breath. "Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon fired a greenish blast at Dorbickmon's. The two struggled for a while, but Beelzemon soon proved to be stronger. The blast didn't only neutralize Dorbickmon's attack, but also went right through Dorbickmon's chest creating a hole.

With a final cry of pain, the Dragon Death General got deleted.

Arisa fell on her knees from exhauastion. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't stand anymore. She exactly knew how her partner felt, who managed to land and de-digivoluve right next to her.

"Guess we did it." she said. Impmon nodded.  
"I think I'm gonna get sick. Ba-Boom!" he said, breathing heavily.  
"It's because your energy got drained out." replied his Tamer. "And mine too."

"Arisa!"  
"Impmon!"

The firewall got dissolved and the Shadow Tamers runned to them.

"Are you alright?" asked Zia as she helped Arisa to get up. The Crest Keeper of Balance and Gluttony was still unsure on her feet and Zia had to help her. BlackGatomon meanwhile helped Impmon.

"This was pretty amazing from you two." said Akinari.  
"I know, but now it's your turn to get those Crests." said Arisa.

"Well, congrants." told Lucemon Impmon. The imp Digimon only nodded, already knowing what Lucemon wanted to say.

"So, Dorbickmon failed?" asked GranDracmon through the black orb.  
"Yes, one of the Salamadermon managed to escape and tell us about his fail." said Gravimon.  
"Don't worry. Maybe that old dragon failed, but I won't dissapoint you." said NeoVamdemon with a smirk.  
"I hope you won't." replied GranDracmon and broke the connection.

He hated his prison. Though he was a dark type Digimon, he hated the darkness of the Area behind the Gate. Though he could feel it. The Crest of Gluttony finished filling up it's energy level.

The next one which started to shine was the Crest of Lust.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Lilithmon's speaking! Next time it's mine turn to become a Demon Guardian and I'm ready to do anything to get the Crest of Purity, just as Akari. Even if it means that I have to give up someone who I liked. Stay tuned for episode 6:~Moonlight Warrior Lilith, Rise! The Crest of Purity is Revelated!~ Don't Miss it! 


	6. Moonlight Warrior Lilith Rise! The Crest

Here comes chapter 6, this time with Lilith in her Warrior Form.

Also, on my profile, I updated the links to the images for the Virtue Crests and Lilithmon Warrior Mode's form.

Enjoy the fic.

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

6. Chapter

Moonlight Warrior Lilith Rise! The Crest of Purity is Revelated!

[Who knows by Avril Lavinge plays]

"And so the war of of the two clans ended." read the history teacher. "Any questions?"

No one replied. Most of the students yawned. It actually seemed like everyone, except Arisa, who actually liked history, was about take a nap. The teacher countined to write something on the blackboard. Arisa got a note from her friend.

'This is so boring. Z.' 'I like history classes. Ri.'  
'Any idea who should get the next Crest?'  
'Nope. Shin didn't visit me after the last battle.'  
'We have to do something 'bout Akari. She seems to be a boys magnet.'  
'Art ya jelaous?'  
'No, but I don't want a second Kat.'

Arisa knew what her friend meaned. Akari, who was habited to be in the center of attention, became now one of the popular girls and most of the boys had a crush on her equaly as on Kathrin. And Akari flirted with them, only to leave them heartbroken behind.

'Leave it to me. Ri.'

Arisa had some feeling that Akari should better be the one next in the row for the test.

"Bunya-san, Hasane-san, are you paying attention?" The teachers voice broke Arisa's thoughts. Both girls stood up.  
"Y-yes, sensei." they replied. Some of their classmates giggled. Both sat back.

After the History class, they had Japaneese Literature. The teacher actually was explaing them their homework.

"It should be a short story of course. Not a 50 page novel or something similar. You can choose what genre you want to write. The theme is free of course. And it should be finished till the end of the week." said the teacher. The bell rung for the break time.

Most of the students went out to the yard to have lunch. The Shadow Tamers gathered in a corner under a tree where no one could see or hear them. Everyone except Akari was there.

"Hey guys, did you see our Mrs. Popular anywhere?" asked Zia.  
"She was with me, but she said that she had something to do." said Airu, opening her bentou box.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late." they heared Akari as she runned to them.  
"Where were you?" asked Damien.  
"Nowhere special." replied Akari. "Anyways, what's next on plan?"  
"Well, I thought that I should try conntact Shin and tell her that we deceided that you and Lilith should be the next ones who should pass your tests." said Arisa.  
"Okay." said Akari.

"And how are you supposed to conntact Shinzui?" asked Impmon.  
"I'm not sure." replied Arisa. The three (including Calumon) were in the kitchen, eating. "I think she'll appear by herself. We're anyways running out of time."  
"Should that be bad news? I think the hint of what will your granma think off for the next training will be much worse. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"It sure will be, Little Demon." He heared Chiaki from behind. Impmon frowned.

-Stay calm. Don't let you drive crazy or she'll win.- he repeated in his mind. Chiaki hmpfed.

"I'll tell you what I planned when the others arrive." she said and walked out.

"Okay." said Arisa.  
"Hello, Chiaki-sensei!" They heared from the hall Akari's voice.  
"She's in the kitchen." replied the old lady.  
"Okay."

Akari and BlackGatomon walked in.

"Any news?" asked Akari.  
"Not yet." replied Arisa.

"Yes, yet!"

They heared a voice behind them.

"Huh?" Akari and BlackGatomon looked with confused expressions on their faces at Shinzui.  
"Hi, there. I'm Shinzui." said the girl.  
"But, you look just like a younger version of Arisa?" said Akari.  
"Thanks that you noticed that." Shinzui put her hands on her hips. "Maybe I am younger then Onee-chan, but I'm much smarter. Ouch!"

She held her head as Arisa punched her.

"First, you're only smart because you know more then I do. And second, you're anything else then a good guide." said Arisa.  
"Onee-chan, you're mean!" The little girl cried.  
"Aw, stop acting." said Arisa. Shinzui frowned.  
"Anyways, what do you say to my now haircut? I don't get it how you only can wear pigtails." she asked. Shinzui actually bound her hair to a ponytail.  
"It looks nice." Arisa shrugged. "So what is it?"  
"I need to talk with Akari and BlackGatomon. Alone, please." said Shinzui.  
"If you want." replied Arisa. "Come guys." Impmon and Calumon followed her.

"Okay, they're out." Shinzui closed the door.  
"So you're that guide Azulongmon and Arisa spoke off." said Akari.  
"Yupp, but I also have the role of Arisa-chan's younger sister." said Shinzui.  
"Well, you do act like her little sister." said BlackGatomon.  
"Aha, but let's move on with your task. I'm anyways here to tell you what you have to do." said Shinzui.  
"Just shoot it." said Akari.  
"Okay, I'll be short and direct. You." she pointed at Akari. "Stop flirting with other boys."  
"Am, okay?" said Akari. "I'll do that. It ain't that difficult."

[Losing Grip by Avril Lavinge plays]

"And what about me?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"You have to give up on Impmon." said Shinzui.  
"What?!" BlackGatomon looked at her with a surpriesed expression.  
"I repeat: You have to give up on Impmon. I know you love him much, but you have to renounce him, if ya want the Crest of Purity." said Shinzui. "Of course, you can consider him as your friend, but nothing more then that. The Crest will show up when you do that."

"I...I..." BlackGatomon silenced.

"I hope you got it now. See ya." said Shinzui and dissapeared in a flash of light. BlackGatomon sighed. This will be hard for her.

Arisa blinked in surpriese. She just was curious and deceided to evasdropp them, while Impmon and Calumon went out and helped the others with a little work Chiaki gave them.

"Shin-chan really went hard on them." whispered Arisa as she runned out.

Menawhile Akari and BlackGatomon got out. BlackGatomon didn't feel well.

"I have no idea if I can play the cold ice princess like you." said BlackGatomon.  
"It ain't so hard." said Akari. "But in your case..."  
"I just don't have luck in love." BlackGatomon sighed.  
"Hey, everything will be alright." said Akari. "We'll figure it out somehow."

BlackGatomon wasn't sure about that. The problem was this: Since she was really beautifull and gracefull, she used that to charm other Digimon, only to end up like her slaves. She even charmed Lucemon. Beelzemon was the only one who she couldn't knock out of his senses. That made a kind of recoil effect on her, causing her to fall in love with him.

BlackGatomon had no idea if she's really in love with him or it was just again only a crush.

-Maybe I'll find out that after I get my Crest.- she thought.

The rest of the day (the group had to move some boxes for Chiaki), she was quiet, and avoided Impmon as much as she could. The Imp was glad about that, but it was all pretty wierd in his opinion. Actually, the day went pretty calm.

Arisa didn't tell the others about Akari's and BlackGatomon's test. She decieded that she'll keep it a secret.

The next day, at the school, Akari played the ice princess, not answering to the compliments the boys told her. She even looked coldly at some of them who tried to near her. The boys got the message and didn't try to talk with her anyomore.

The Shadow Tamers, except Arisa, were confused by Akari's sudden change.

Leater on maths, Arisa got a message.

'Was this your work? Z.'  
'It was Shin's.'  
'What did they got?'  
'Keep it a secret'  
'My mouth is locked up.'  
'Shin forbid Akari to flirt.'  
'That's hard. But she seems doing well. And Lil?'  
'Don't ask.'  
'Why?'  
'I won't say.'  
'OK -.-'

While lunch break, Akari had a victorious smile on her face. Her test was so easy. No boys, no flirt, no broken hearts and no dissapointment for her.

Airu, Hiroshi, Seichi, Damein and Akinari didn't mention Akari's sudden change. They already suspected that it had something to do with her test. And they were all the same with it. They only wanted that Akari gets her Crest.

Meanwhile at Chiaki's house, the Demon Lords got again a job to do.

"Those boxes are heavy, wonder what's in it." said Candlemon. Betamon opened the large box he and Candlemon had to bring out of the storage to the gym.  
"Katanas, shurikens, sais and...is that a sword from Europe?" Candlemon looked at the stuff. He knew much about such things since Seichi had different kinds of encyklopedias at home.  
"They weight more then 50 kg if you ask me." Betamon complained.

"Calu, need some help?" asked Calumon, who had a rug in his hand. He had polished the weapons in the gym, together with Chiaki.  
"Yes we do." said Betamon.

Meanwhile, Lucemon, DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Gumdramon, Impmon and BlackGatomon had to bring the polished weapons back.

"I don't get it why this old hag needs so many weapons." said Lucemon. He, Phascomon (who didn't seem to be around) and DemiDevimon were caring a box.  
"Shhhh, Lucemon. What if she heared you?" said DemiDevimon.  
"What can she do to me?" asked Lucemon. Suddenly a nut fell on his head. With a yelp, he rubbed his head and looked upwards at the squirrle in the tree who accidentaly let his nut fall down. DemiDevimon giggled.

"If I didn't know it better, I would say that even the squirrels here hate me." remarked the Demon Lord of Pride.  
"Anyways, where's Phascomon?" asked DemiDevimon. They heared a snoring coming from the box they held. They opened it and sweatdropped as they saw him sleeping.

Gumdramon helped meanwhile Impmon and BlackGatomon with three little boxes. BlackGatomon was behind the two and felt a bit nervous. She let them increase the distance. That made Impmon start a talk with the dragon.

"I don't know if you noticed it, but Lilith is acting strange." said Impmon.  
"Yeah, usually she would try to get to you as near as she can." said Gumdramon.  
"Maybe it has something to do with the test Shinzui gave her and Akari yesterday." said Impmon.  
"Maybe." Gumdramon shrugged.  
"Well, whatever she told them, I'm happy about it. Finnaly I have some peace." said Impmon with a grin, but it then faded away. "Tough, I'm a bit worried 'bout her."  
"How can you say that?" said Gumdramon.  
"I can. I know Lilith enough long to know when something's wrong with her." said Impmon.

Meanwhile in the DigiWorld, NeoVamdemon went out of the cave HQ. Zamilemon followed him.

"Hey Neo, take it easy on the lady." said Zamilemon, smiling deviously.  
"Watch your buissnes Zamiel. I know what I'm doing." said NeoVamdemon.  
"Alright." replied Zamilemon. NeoVamdemon went towards the Data Streams.

He'll kill the Demon Mistress of Lust. He even deceided when and how. On a beautifull full moon night in the Real World.

"I think there's one more box and we're done." said Lucemon. "Who wants to get it?"  
"I'll." said BlackGatomon and runned out.  
"What the heck is going on with her?" asked Candlemon.  
"I have no idea." said Betamon.  
"She's acting strange since yesterday." said DemiDevimon. "Hey Impmon do you know what's wrong with her?"  
"She and Akari met yesterday Shinzui. I don't know what the three were talking about." said Impmon and followed her. "I'll help her with the last box."

Lucemon frowned. He already knew about the one-sided relationship between the two, and he actually wished to be on Impmon's place. He sighed. He really felt like his own life is against him.

BlackGatomon just picked up the heavy box as she noticed Impmon helping her.

"Need help?" he asked with a small grin.  
"No!" she cut off, turned around and walked away as fast as she could. Impmon looked at her confused.  
"I think I'll never understand her." he said.  
"Any problems?" asked Chiaki who walked to him.  
"Yeah, Lilith's completely ignoring me." said Impmon.  
"I heared that she was put on that Crest test. What was her Crest?" asked Chiaki.  
"Purity." replied Impmon.  
"I see. You must know, to become pure, you sometimes have to give up on everything you love." said Chiaki.

Impmon finnaly got it. And he was amazed what strong will BlackGatomon had.

Leater, that evening, BlackGatomon got out of the new house and walked around the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop on the houses.

She thought about the past days. She tried to give up on Impmon, but it was so hard. She felt sick.

She wondered if Impmon had a hard time to get the Crest of Balance. Sure not so hard like she. BlackGatomon then remembered that Impmon never told her exactly what his test was. She only heared something from the others.

She looked down and looked with some kind of jelaousity at the happy couples. Still, one thing she kept on mind held her of from not totally go crazy.

-If I get that Crest, I'll finnaly find out if I'm truly able to love someone.- she thought. She sighed as she sat on a roof. "Life sucks."

"The same I thought when I got on mine test." said Impmon. BlackGatomon jumped on her feet.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I usually walk around the city at this time." said Impmon. "The better question would be: what the heck are you doing here?"  
"Walking around." replied BlackGatomon, a bit annoyed. She sat down and Impmon sat next to her. BlackGatomon frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I thought you need some help with her test since I'm experienced with that." said Impmon.  
"I don't need your help." said BlackGatomon.  
"Ow really?" asked Impmon.  
"No!" hissed BlackGatomon. Impmon grined.  
"Okay, I anyways know I won't be able to help you." said Impmon.  
"So, you know..." said BlackGatomon.  
"Yupp and I'm enjoying the peace." said Impmon happily. BlackGatomon only sighed.

"Hey, Lilith."

BlackGatomon rose her head as she heared Impmon adressing her.

"What?" She turned to him and saw that he stood up and extended his hand helping her up.  
"You don't have to pretend I don't exist. It's enough if we stay friends." said Impmon. BlackGatomon nodded.

She felt lighter, like a heavy weight was removed.

And she couldn't resist to hug him.

"What the heck?" Impmon looked at her in confusion. BlackGatomon let go.  
"Sorry, coulnd't resist. I'm just happy." said BlackGatomon.

"HUH?"

Both looked at the sky as a beam of light fell down to the park.

"What's that?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"I don't know, but he picked up the wrong moment." said Impmon.

Arisa's D-Power reacted, but the girl didn't respond. She was still sleeping. However, Calumon woke up.

"Huh? Calu." he took the D-Power and went to Arisa. "Calu, Arisa, Calu, something's going on. I think a Wild Digimon emerged." said Calumon.  
"Mmmm, mummy, let me sleep 5 more minute." groaned the girl.  
"Arisa, wake up!" Calumon jumped on her.  
"Woa, what is it?!" Arisa got startled awake.

"A Wild One." Calumon gave her her D-Power.  
"Let's move!" said Arisa.

The clouds on the sky reveleated the full moon as Impmon and BlackGatomon jumped into the DigiField.

In front of them was NeoVamdemon.

"Finnaly found you." NeoVamdemon pierced BlackGatomon with his look.

"Hey, you first have to pass me." said Impmon and digivoluved to Beelzemon Blast Mode.

He flied upwards, facing NeoVamdemon.

"Corona Blaster!" He fired a beam at NeoVamdemon. He escaped it.

"Nightmare Raid!" NeoVamdemon fired the Evilvil at him.  
"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon destroyed it.

"Gardiac Raid!" NeoVamdemon collected dark energy, then fired it off once the moon on his chest was full.  
"Corona Destroyer!" At the same moment, Beelzemon fired a stronger beam then the last one. The two clashed at each other, but NeoVamdemon's proved to be stronger. It disolved Beelzemon's blast, hiting the Demon Lord, who fell on the ground.

"Beelzemon!" yelped BlackGatomon.  
"I don't have time for you. I came here for the lady." said NeoVamdemon.  
"Seems like he's mine foe." whispered BlackGatomon.  
"And now to you." NeoVamdemon turned to her.

"You ain't done with me! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fired a blast at NeoVamdemon. "Why you?!" hissed NeoVamdemon.

"HEY!"

The Shadow Tamers and the other Demon Lords, including Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon.

"Need some help?" asked Akari.  
"Now it's our turn!" said BlackGatomon.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka!" Akari thrusted her Xros Loader, on which the Crest of Lust appeared.

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

The Demon Mistress of Lust flied upwards facing the Death General. Beelzemon meanwhile de-digivoluved joining as Impmon the others.

"Hope, she'll figure out how to get her Crest soon." he said.

"Let's see. NeoVamdemon. Type: Undead. Its goal is to erase hostile forces without leaving a trace, however, it feels fulfilled only when it watches the termination of a dying Digimon under the moon. NeoVamdemon can summon its familiar spirits, "Evilvil", which are brought forth in an inexhaustible supply, and naturally prefer the life energy of Digimon." said Arisa. "Let's see how this will end."

"Ha, finnaly you appeared. It will be a pleasure to kill you." said NeoVamdemon.  
"I'll take that pleasure of killing you." said Lilithmon.

"Bloody Stream Glade!" NeoVamdemon extended both of his arms to reliably capture Lilithmon. Lilithmon swiftly escaped it.

"Nazar Nail!" She slashed at his hands. NeoVamdemon quickly backed off before she could do any more damage.

"What is it? Can't take it or what?" Lilithmon taunted.  
"Gardiac Raid!" NeoVamdemon collected dark energy, then fired it off.  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a blast of darkness however it didn't work. She had to escaped it swiftly. However, the blast managed to went over to her.  
"Phantom Pain!" She managed to disolve the blast..

"You'll regret that! Nightmare Raid!" NeoVamdemon fired the Evilvil at her, trapping her in the darkness.

"Huh? Where am I?" Lilithmon looked around. It was so dark there. "I wonder where I am. Where is everyone? What's going on?"

She looked around. She sighed.

"Seems like I was left alone. Without everyone. That's my punishment. When I became a Demon Mistress, I was supposed to be left alone." Lilithmon started to talk to herself. She smiled as she lowered her head. "Though I'm not alone. What a fool that NeoVamdemon is. So, I have to give up on someone I love."

[X4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"But we'll remain friends, that's for sure!"

The Dark Orb in which Lilithmon was captured shined, as well as Akari's Tag.

On it appeared the Crest of Purity, a white lily with a yellow thunder behind it, on a dark green backround.

"What?!" NeoVamdemon looked at them in disbelief.

"Akari, now!" yelled Arisa.  
"Crest of Purity activate!" Akari activated her Crest.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lilithmon, Crest Digivolution to..."

Lilithmon got covered in a dark green orb, with the Crest of Purity appearing behind her. Her black hair got rebound into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. On her forehead appeared a kind of golden tiara with a red gem in the middle and on her neck was a similar necklace. She got a silver-purple chest plate with black egdes, that reached to her belly button. A metalic miniskirt in the same color, with a golden belt on which was a lily, covered the the long white skirt and she wore brown sandals. Her Nazar Nail turned to a normal hand, both with red colored nails as well as the nails on the feet. On the hands were black gloves, one with a red gem. On her back were two black tapes with golden edges, similar to the ones in her Demon Lord form. Her black bat wings dissapeared, being replaced by a pair of purple angel wings with golden edges on the bottom. In her hand appeared a golden spear.

"Lilithmon Warrior Mode!"

Lilithmon emerged from the green orb, flying upwards and appearing right in front of the full moon.

The others looked at her with open jaws, being surpriesed as well as confused.

"Unbelieavable!" said DemiDevimon.  
"She looks great as a Warrior." said Lucemon.  
"I can agree with you." said Impmon, with crossed arms and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Let's see." Arisa took out her D-Power. "Lilithmon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior, Attribute: Virus. Lilith's power increases when she's standing in the full moon's light. Her purification attacks are deadly to angel Digimon as well to demon Digimon. Also, she's known as the Moonlight Warrior. She wields the Spear of Lily and the gem on her glove can make the Junshin Shield to appear." said Arisa. "This is so cool. I'd like to see her in action."

"So this is how I feel when I'm on my Warrior Mode. It's great! Now I know how Beelzemon feels." said Lilithmon obesering her new form. "I think I'm gonna like it."

"She reminds me on a kind of Greek godess. Maybe Athena." said Airu.  
"Show'm watcha got Lil!" cheered Akari.

"So beautifull in the moonlight, I shall destroy that beauty!" said NeoVamdemon. "Nighmare Raid!"

"Talk what you want but you won't destroy me so easily! Purifcation Wave!" Lilithmon fired a white light from her hand which erased the Evilvil spirits.

"What!?" NeoVamdemon gritted his teeth. "Gardiac Raid!"

"Junshin Shield!" Lilithmon summoned from the gem on her glove a red shield with golden edges, middle, two thunders on th left and right side and above them a lily. The blast didn't harm her.

"Now it's my turn, Petal Blast!" Lilithmon twirled the spear, summoning lily petals and sending them as a blast at NeoVamdemon. The undead Digimon cried in pain as he got hit.

"Let's end this, Spear of Lily!" The Moonlight Warrior threw her spear right into the chest of the Death General. It pierced through his body, letting him cry out pain, as his body disolved into data partickles.

Lilithmon let out a sigh of relief as she slowly floated down, and as she came to the ground, she de-digivoluved back to the exhausted BlackGatomon.

"This was really hard." she said as the others gathered around her.  
"But it was amazing!" said Akari.  
"I think I'm gonna get sick." said BlackGatomon.  
"Don't worry, once you get used to your new form, you won't feel so bad like now." said Impmon who helped her up.

"Well, the Crest did help me to come to a realization..." BlackGatomon looked at Impmon. The Imp Digimon gulped and nervously backed off.

"Well, I gotta go, bye!" He said as he runned away. The others just looked at BlackGatomon.

"What? I just wanted to thank him." she replied. The group only giggled.

BlackGatomon sighed. She knew that the others know that she's still after Impmon.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Akinari here! Next time on Digimon Shadow Tamers we're all going to a camping trip. -Lucemon overtakes- And I'm going to make Impmon to tell us what happened at the time after he got a Tamer. Stay tuned for episode 7.:~The Forgotten Past, Camping in the Forest~ Don't Miss it!


	7. The Forgotten Past, Camping in the Fores

This chapter should've been a bit longer, but I deceided to split it up and place the rest into the next chapter.

Enjoy.

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

7. Chapter

The Forgotten Past, Camping in the Forest

It was afternoon as the Shadow Tamers arrived at Chiaki's house. They heared loud voices and went to the yard.

"Not again." Akari sweatdropped.

[When I'm Gone by Simple Plan plays]

Arisa and Impmon were quarreling, as usual.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at him.  
"My fault?! Why didn't you tell me that those papers were yours?" replied Impmon.  
"Why didn't you ask if you can take them?!" replied his Tamer. The two glared at each other, growling, and sparks seemed to fly between them.

The others only sweatdropped.

"And I thought they were a dream team." said Lucemon as he crossed his arms.  
"They actually are a dream team, but the problem is that there's no day they won't quarrel with each other." said Akari.  
"Sheesh, I wouldn't that expect from Impmon. And what was with that, 'I will protect my Tamer no matter what'." Lucemon grined.  
"I think that only works when Arisa's in danger. But if you ask me, Impmon's here the one in danger." said Zia. "Let's seperate them."

She and Gumdramon went to the two and seperated them.

"Z, let me go!" yelled Arisa.  
"Hey, calm down first!" replied Zia.  
"I won't." protested Arisa.  
"Why are you two quarreling?" asked Gumdramon.  
"Impmon burned down my homework." said Arisa.  
"It was an accident." said Impmon.  
"Oh, sure." Arisa rolled with her eyes.

"Hey, how about calming down and explaining us what you two mean?" said Damien. Arisa and Impmon frowned and gave a quick glance at each other.

"Okay."

Zia and Gumdramon let them go.

"It so. Remeber the homework our teacher gave us. The one where we had to write a story." said Arisa.  
"Yeah, did you gave it to the teacher?" asked Seichi.  
"No, because Impmon told me he and Gumdramon took my homework, made peaper planes of it and Impmon trageted them with his fireballs." Arisa glared at her partner.  
"Why didn't you tell me that that was your homework?" asked Impmon.  
"Why didn't you ask if you can take them?!" hissed the girl.  
"Okay, okay, did you talked with the teacher about it?" asked Airu.  
"Yeah, tought I had to lie her that my story accidentally fell into the open sewage system on my way to school and was washed away." Arisa sighed. "If I told her that my Digimon partner burned it she wouldn't believe me."  
"So, did you got a F?" asked Akinari.  
"Luckily, no. But she told me that I have to write a second story over the weekend and bring it on monday. Without excuses." said Arisa.  
"That's a relief." said Hiroshi. "Though you have less time then for the first story."

"Yeah." Arisa glared at her partner.  
"What?! It ain't my fault." said Impmon.  
"Yes it is."  
"It ain't!"  
"It is!"  
"It ain't!"  
"It is!"  
"It ain't!"  
"It is!"  
"It ain't!"  
"It is!"

"How long will they keep on quarreling?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Not long. Watch this." said Akari and went to the two who had a kind of staring contest.  
"Hey Arisa, what's on today's plan?" she asked. The two immediantly looked at Akari. Both grined.  
"Oh, today, well my granmother told me that she'll be out of the town for this weekend." said Arisa. "And that today we have nothing to do."

"YAY!"

"However, tommorow, we're going to a camping trip in the forest behind the house." said Impmon.

"WHAAAAT?"

Both started to giggle.

"You're kidding." said Hiroshi.  
"Nope. Tommorow we'll all go to a camping trip." said Arisa.  
"That ain't Chiaki's honest. Even when she's not here, she makes our life miserable." said Akinari.  
"She's pretty good at that." said DemiDevimon.  
"I was once on a camping trip with Riku and Kai, my two older brothers, and it was disaster." said Airu.  
"And my head still hurts from those songs my dad used to sing on our family camping trips." said Zia.  
"Can't we somehow delay it?" asked Seichi.  
"Nope. My grandmother took care that we don't delay it." said Arisa.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Gumdramon.

"Calu, calu! We're all going to have fun!" Calumon jumped in front of them. He had a white baseball cap on his head and a whistle.

"Ol' Chiaki made sure that we're watched by Calumon who'll report her what we have done at the trip." said Impmon. "You don't want to hear what she'll do if we don't go."  
"I believe you." said Lucemon. The others agreed with him. Everyone was enough smart to obey their sensei.

The next day, 8 teens and 9 Digimon walked through the forest to their destination. It was the ending of September, and it was a warm day, though a cold breeze flow.

Some of them had to change the clothes in the past weeks into something warmer, but most of the group still wore their T-shirts, having also either a upper track suit or a jacket. And they all had backpacks, Damien even caring a sports bag.

"Here we are." said Arisa as they came to an open space in the forest. She wore her usual clothes, but also a white track suit around her waist.

"Okay, you can set up the tents. I have a game to finish." Hiroshi sat under a tree.  
"And I planned a nap." Phascomon fell asleep next to him.

"Oh no. You will help us too." Damien and Akinari took away the Gameboy Color and dragged him to the place where the tents should be set up.  
"You too." Gumdramon and Candlemon dragged the sleepy Phascomon.

"Ow, maaan!"

Arisa, Zia, Impmon and Lucemon were meanwhile busy to set up the tent Zia brought. Arisa entered the tent and tried to set it up from the inside while Zia placed the wedges in the ground to make the tent stable.

Lucemon and Impmon watched this, and both came at the same idea.

While Zia serached for more wedges, they took the ones which she placed on the ground, making the tent fall on Arisa, who still was in it.

"Hey!"

Both Digimon laughed their asses off as Arisa crawled out of the tent.

"You two are sooo dead when I get you." she threated them.  
"Owwwww, I'm so sceared." mocked Lucemon. Arisa managed to free herself, taking out her staff.

"Now sceared?" she asked. Both Digimon sweatdropped.  
"Com'n, it was just a joke." said Impmon.  
"How about you two helping us instead runing the tents?" hissed his Tamer.

"Yeah, yeah." Both Digimon grumbled as they walked away.  
"Don't get me wrong, but you got from all of us, the worst Tamer." said Lucemon to Impmon.  
"She ain't that bad." shrugged the imp Digimon.

Meanwhile, Akari, Airu, BlackGatomon and Calumon were busy to check the food the whole group brought.

"Okay, note this: we have 6 small and 3 big bottles water, 2 big and 3 small bottles Coca-Cola, 1 big bottle orange juice and 1 big and 1 small bottle Sprite." said Akari.  
"No alcohol?" asked Airu who held a notebook and a pencil in her hands.  
"Nope. I don't like such stuff, and what the others regards, either they don't like it too or they couldn't find any at home." said Akari with a half smile. "But they do seem to be crazy after the Cola. Who brought those two bottles?" "It was Damien." replied Airu, who took the big bottles out of his bag.  
"Calu, you think this will be enough?" asked Calumon.  
"Arisa told me there's a well nearby. If we lack water we can go fill the bottles there." said Akari. They put all bottles into a big bag, Zia brought.  
"And what about food?" asked Airu.  
"Check what Hiroshi brought: 6 bags of paprika flavored chips. All big ones. And a bag of slated popcorn." "What a shame we won't watch any movie tonight." remarked BlackGatomon.  
"We can still tell each others ghost stories." replied Akari. "Aha, here are two bags of marshmallows. Huh?" She then pulled out a can. "It's a can filled with pinapples."  
"I hope he brought something to open it." said Airu.  
"He did." said Akari, taking out a small opener for cans. The four blinked in confusion as they saw a bag full with batteries.  
"This is Seichi's. Seems like he didn't brought much." said Airu as she opened the backpack.  
"Cans with ramen. We only have to warm them." said BlackGatomon as she pulled out 4 cans.  
"Old geezer." Akari rolled with her eyes. All the food they found, they stuffed into another bags, only leaving a bag of crisps, a few cans with ramen and some bottles with water and Coca-Cola, which should be their lunch.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group managed to set up the tents, but not without problems. Hiroshi got stucked in his tent and Akinari, Seichi and Damien had to help him out, tearing a bit the tent, which was Seichi's.

"I promise I'll fix it." said Hiroshi.  
"Nah, don't worry. Everything we need is a sewing-needle and a thread." said Seichi who took a box out of his backpack. "You're lucky I yesterday read a book about camping."  
"Guess I am." Hiroshi rubbed his head.

Meanwhile, Impmon, Lucemon, DemiDevimon, Candlemon, Phascomon and Gumdramon went to get some firewood. Everyone had a bunch of wood in their hands and as they were going back, they noticed someone was missing.

"Guys, has anyone seen Phascomon lately?" asked Impmon.  
"Nope." replied the others. Impmon smirked and gave his part of the firewood to Lucemon.  
"I'm gonna search for him. Bye!" he said.  
"Not without me." said Lucemon putting the wood on the ground and following the imp Digimon.

"Hey wait you two!" yelled DemiDevimon, but they were gone.  
"No what?" asked Candlemon.  
"Leave them. They know where we set the tents and they'll come back when they get hungry." said Gumdramon.

As they came back, they noticed that Phascomon was sleeping next to Hiroshi's tent.

"Where are Lucemon and Impmon?" asked Arisa as she took the firewood from Gumdramon.  
"They went to search for Phascomon." said DemiDevimon.  
"But, he came back just a few moments ago." replied the girl.  
"Then they'll get pretty dissapointed." grined Gumdramon.

Leater, the female (including BlackGatomon) part of the team was about to making lunch, while the boys took a break.

"Hey, why don't you get your butts here and help us!" yelled Akari at them.  
"No way. Cooking is your job." replied Hiroshi, who again took out his gameboy.  
"If you don't want to help us, then we'll eat everything by ourselves." said Arisa.

This threat worked. The boys helped them and soon they all were sitting around a fire and ate. After a few minutes, Impmon and Lucemon appeared out of the woods. As they smelled the lunch, they immediantly rushed to them and took their portion.

"We couldn't find Phascomon." said Impmon.  
"Maybe because he was all the time with us." said Seichi, grining. The others were also about to burst into laughter.  
"Then the whole search was a waste of time." Lucemon sighed.  
"And since you were the last who came here, you'll do the clean up." said Arisa.

"Aw, maaaan!"

[The Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan plays]

After lunch, they went to the Silent Lake, to have some fun and enjoy themselves.

Damien carried a fishing rod and Airu carried a beach ball.

"Fishing ain't forbidden at the lake, or?" asked Damien Arisa.  
"Don't worry, you can fish there." she replied. "Though the fishes are rather small, tiny."  
"Ha, don't worry, this guy and his Digimon will caugh the capitalist under the fishes." said Damien.  
"That's right." added Betamon.

As they arrived at the lake, Betamon immediantly jumped into it.

"The water ain't cold, right?" asked Seichi.  
"It's actually warm. Try it by yourself." replied the Deep Savers Digimon and dived. Arisa tried it with her hand.  
"He's right. It actually is warm." she said. Damien went to a spot and started to fish. Hiroshi sat under a tree and played his games while Phascomon took a nap.

Meanwhile managed Airu to make all to play with her volleyball. Or something similar.

"And here goes my super kick!" Gumdramon kicked the ball right at Lucemon who stood in front of the lake. The angel Digimon bowed.  
"Are you trying to give me skull fracture or what?" yelled Lucemon angrily.  
"Soooorry!" replied Gumdramon. The ball meanwhile swam in the middle of the lake.  
"So, who'll get it?" asked Akinari.  
"Don't look at me. I'm not going anywhere near the water." said Candlemon.  
"Me too." added BlackGatomon.  
"You two have hydrophobia." said Seichi.  
"And what should that mean?" asked Akinari.  
"That means they're afraid of the water." said Seichi.  
"That's right." replied the two.  
"Okay, professor. Can you answer me the question who'll get the ball?" said Akinari, crossing his arms. Seichi went to the lake.

"Hey, Betamon!"

The Digimon came out of the water.

"Can you get us the ball?" asked Seichi.  
"Sure." Betamon kicked the ball back. Zia catched it.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Hey, guys, I need help!" yelled Damien. He held his rod. It seemed like a fish was on the other end. "This one's big!"

The group runned to him, Akinari helping him with the rod.

"This one's big." said Akinari as he helped Damien holding the rod.  
"Hey, watch out! You mustn't let it go." said Seichi who was next to them.  
"We really don't need your wisecracks now." replied Damien.

Suddenly, the fish jumped out of the water and landed on Gumdramon.

"Get that thing down from my back!" he yelped.  
"Woa, told ya I'll catch a capitalist. Has someone a camera?" said Damien.  
"I do." Airu took a picture of the fish with her mobile pohone-camera; while the fish was still on Gumdramon. "Okay, one more for the New Year postcard."

After Damien and Akinari removed the fish from Gumdramon, Airu walked to him.

"I'll send you the picture for the New Year." she said, smiling slily. Gumdramon only frowned.

"Calu, I wonder how the fish managed to jump out of the water." said Calumon. Betamon hopped to them.  
"That was my work." he said proudly.  
"Well, you two catched us the dinner." said Arisa and looked back. She sweatdropped as she saw that Hiroshi neither Phascomon noticed what happened.

Leater that evening, the whole group was sitting around the fire, eating the fish.

"So, liked the camping day?" asked Arisa.  
"It wasn't so bad as much as I expected." said Airu.  
"It was fun." added BlackGatomon. Arisa sighed.  
"But I still don't have any clue what I should write for my story. And I only have about a day to write it." she said.  
"Why don't you write the same you wrote lass time?" asked Seichi.  
"Nah, I realized that that story wasn't anyways good enough." said Arisa.  
"Well, the theme is free. You can write anything you want." said Damien, as he crossed his arms behind his head and lied on a tree.  
"As we're talking about stories, how about you two finnaly teling us how you two got to the Real World?" Lucemon looked at Impmon and BlackGatomon.  
"Honestly, I'd like to know that too." said Akinari as he looked at Arisa and Akari.  
"Okay." said Arisa.

[A/N: You can find out more 'bout it in: Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers]

"Ever heared something about the Hackers Organisation?" asked Arisa. Airu, Hiroshi, Akinari and Damien had no idea, the Demon Lords less.  
"I did." said Seichi. "It was a gouverment's organisation, right?"  
"Yupp, and I, Impmon, Akari and Lilith were members of this Organisation. We were called Hackers." said Arisa. "That was about three years ago."  
"So, you four are partners for about three years? Didn't know that." said Akinari.  
"And what was up with this Hackers Organisation?" asked Candlemon.  
"In Yung Ikuto's words, who was the leader of that Organisation, we should've been honoured that we're members of that Organisation, since only the strongest Tamers and Digimon attended it." said Akari.  
"Which was why I and Arisa tried get out of the Organisation." Impmon grined.  
"Why?" asked Airu.  
"I got a partner and that was everything I wanted. I had no more reasons to stay at the Organisation." explained Arisa.  
"I always wondered how you two escaped that Temple we were prisoned in. So, humans took your DigiEggs away." said Lucemon.  
"Yupp, Yung was the one who broke that seal." added BlackGatomon.  
"And that was also the first time I and Akari met. Also, in our group were two other boys their partners. Fuji Ken and Wormmon, and Tatekawa Akira and BlackAgumon. Akari and BlackGatomon formed with those two quickly their own force." said Arisa, still remembering how Akari was rude towards her that day.  
"At that time I and Lilith formed too a kind of rivalty." added Impmon.  
"And what did you do at that Organisation?" asked Damien.  
"While Akari's team trained, I and Impmon deceided to turn the Organisation upside down." said Arisa.  
"Which meaned, driving everyone crazy by playing tricks on them. Lilith and Akari were our primal targets." said Impmon.  
"Sounds like fun, what did you do?" asked Hiroshi curiously.  
"Simple things, like placing soap in front of the door, so they glided to the other end of the hall, or placing cream on their faces. Or the classic: a can with water placed on the door." said Arisa, calmly. The group started to giggle.  
"We even made the ultimate torture for Lilith. A bath in cold water." Impmon grined deviously. "Ouch!"

He rubbed the back of his head, since BlackGatomon punched him.

"I still didn't forget that." she said coldly.  
"That's so typical you, Impmon. The pot found his lid." said Lucemon with a grin.  
"As much as I remember, it was said that the Hackers Organisation had something to do with that little incident at the DRA Tournament." said Airu. "What Tournament?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"DRA, Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament. Do you two know what happened there?" said Seichi.  
"As a matter of fact I do. Since I was the culprit." said Arisa.  
"What did you do?" asked Candlemon.  
"Yung gave me a Black Card which I should've gave the partner of the Royal Knight Omnimon, Tsukino Satoshi. I and Impmon did that, and he used this card in the final battle against a girl called Uzumaki Sara, and her partner Dianamon, one of the Olympus Twelwe. That card turned Omnimon to Omegamon Zwart, and he was under Yung's control, making a huge chaos, which had victims." explained Arisa, and sighed. "When I realized what I do, I used a card which was given me by a boy called Kamiya Thomas and his partner Gaomon. A so called White Reverting Card which turned Omnimon to normal and after that I quit the Organisation."  
"Wait a sec, you two were responsible for the havoc Omnimon caused? That's unbeilevable." said Akinari.  
"Yupp, I was the culprit." said Arisa.

Akari wanted to countine the story, but Arisa rose her voice.

"After an another incident, I and Impmon found ourselves at the Ranger HQ in DigiCity. I found out that Thomas was a Ranger too. And that the Hackers Organisation escaped arresting since they moved somewhere other." said Arisa.  
"We moved into a deserted building near the subrub of the city and stayed there until the begin of the next Tournament." said Akari.  
"The summer few weeks before the DRA Tournament again started, I and Impmon went here to Yokohama to train." said Arisa.  
"And that was also the time I passed my own test, as I managed to achieve my Blast Mode. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. "The days I had to spend in Yokohama were the worst ever."  
"As much as I remember, that was also the first time I and the Shadow Tamers met you." said Zia.

[A/N: The next part you can read in Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.]

"Anyways, when the Tournament started I and Impmon participate in it." said Arisa. "There were two parts: one called Surviving Exam and the other Arena Battles. While the Surviving Examon I met a few new friends: Matsumi Kenny and Terriermon, whom we helped to get his cards back from a guy called Kniue Akita and his Dorumon, Kamiya Rene and Renamon, whom we saved from a bunch of Dokugumon, Satome Takuto and Guilmon, into who we bumped in a labirint, Motimiya Hikaru and Elecmon, who we met at the Primary Village and also an old friend of mine, Akiyama Taito and Shoutmon."  
"Akita, Dorumon, and other boy, Hagane Dean and Veemon joined my team and our primal task was to threw Arisa's team out of the Tournament." said Akari.  
"Should I guess, that Veemon and Guilmon you met were the Royal Knights Magnamon and Gallantmon." said Lucemon.  
"Like I said it was an accident." said Impmon. "I, Ari, Goggle-head and Pineapple head got trapped inside a deep cave and the Goggle-head Takuto accidentaly revelated that Guilmon is an RK."  
"Yeah, you two almost started to fight if I didn't seperate you." said Arisa and rolled with her eyes. "Instead of thinking how we should get out of that cave."  
"Hey, we got out." protested Impmon.  
"But not thanks to you." said Arisa. "Anyways, at the Primary Village, besides Hikaru and Elecmon we also met Calumon."  
"Calu, calu, yupp." said Calumon as he jumped on Impmon's head. "That's right. Calu!"  
"And you got a fan." Betamon giggled. Impmon frowned and crossed his arms.  
"That was a mistake I'll always regret." he replied.

"Anyways, as we came to Alpha D-City, where the Tournament was held, and we met there Akari's team, as well a few other Tamers: Yuki Nanami and her DemiDevimon, Drake Noah and his partner Wizardmon, Ken's older brother, Fuji Sam and MarineAngemon..." Akari cut Arisa off.

"Just as that hussy of Mizutani Ami, Opossumon and her follower Tatsumi Miko and Monodramon." said Akari angrily.  
"Seems like you don't like that girl." said Airu.  
"Akari and Ami were best friends, but Ami used her only for her own goals." said BlackGatomon.

"We watched the battles on the TV. You two had a battle with a Dynasmon, Rapidmon, and in the Semi-Finals Gallantmon." said Airu to Arisa.  
"That Dynasmon was actually a Royal Knight, and he was still mad at you Lucemon." said Impmon.  
"It's not mine fault that he and the other one losed in a battle with me." replied Lucemon calmly.  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at confused expressions at him.  
"We'll come to that theme, don't cha worry." said Arisa.

"And as much as I know Akari and BlackGatomon had a battle with Cho-Hakkaimon, Taomon and, the Semi-Finals battle was canceled because that boy didn't want to fight." said Hiroshi.  
"Which resulted that Impmon and BlackGatomon battled in the final round." said Arisa.  
"And how ended it?" asked Lucemon curiously.  
"It was a draw/I won!" said BlackGatomon and Impmon at the same time and then looked at each other.

"It should've been a draw!" said BlackGatomon.  
"And how does it come that Itsuki and Datamon declared me and Arisa as the winners?" said Impmon with a grin.  
"Tsk, if Yung didn't interfere, I would've won." said BlackGatomon.  
"You definetly wouldn't!" replied Impmon. They both glared at each other.

"How won now?" asked Phascomon.

"Ignore them." said Arisa. "What actually happened was that Yung, his army of Diaboromon and a Milleniumon intruded the Tournament and we had to break the battle to fight him."  
"We defeaded Milleniumon, and I and my group gave a quit at the Organisation which was anyways disolved. But we still keeped the Hacker name as our group name. Just like Arisa called her group Tamers." said Akari.

[A/N: The next part you can read in Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers.]

"A few weeks after the Tournament ended, the Hackers challenged the Tamers for a Street Battle." said Arisa.  
"Which we never ended." added Akari.  
"Why?" asked Betamon.  
"Because in the DigiWorld, a Digimon called Reapermon took over the Nightmare Soliders Army and we had to defeat him." said Impmon. "And we did."  
"Also at that time we met the DigiDestenied, Yagami Taiki, Agumon, his daughter Suzie, Itomi Sora, Biymon, Iromoto Matt and Gabumon, as well as a two new Tamers, Blaze Shawn, Coronamon, and Kenny's older sister Matsumi Karin and Lopmon." said Arisa. "They stayed at the Real world together with the Rangers, Thomas, Gaomon, Harukaze Marcus, Agumon, Segawa Yoshi, Lalamon, the leader Satusma and Kudamon, to protect the city."  
"While both Tamers and Hackers went to the DigiWorld to defeat Reapermon. We got seperated and I and BlackGatomon, sadly, ended up with those two." Akari gestured at Impmon and Arisa.  
"What do you mean sadly!?" both snapped at the girl. The others giggled.  
"Yeah however, we didn't only defeat Reapermon, but also the four Dark Masters as well as Apocalymon." added BlackGatomon with a smile and then she gestured at Arisa and Akari. "And those two finnaly ended their rivalty."

[A/N: The next part you can read in Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords.]

Arisa took a deep breath.

"And after that came the part when you got involuved." she said glancing at each Demon Lord. DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Betamon and Candlemon only looked at each other.  
"I'd like to hear your side of the story." said Lucemon.  
"That all had to do something with an prophecy I heared when I met Beelzemon the first time." said Arisa.  
"Wait a sec? You want to say you two knew each other before you became partners?" asked Seichi.  
"Aha, that was that day when I moved to DigiCity. I was only five years old and the DigiGnomes brought me to the DigiWorld." said Arisa.  
"And what was that prophecy you were talking about?" asked Lucemon. "I only heared about this:'The Gate of Terror will open with the Keys and release a terrifing power. Once open, it'll bring destruction. The Keepers can close it, once the Sins are tamed by the Virtues.'"  
"That prophecy had predicted GranDracmon's rise. But the one I heared had to do with the events that time. It said:

~Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away.  
A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again.  
Four, to Conquer, Two, to Choose their own Path, One, to Cause Destruction.  
No one will survieve, everyone shall die.  
The Keys will open the Gate of Terror and release a Forgoten Monster.  
A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back.  
A Warrior will be born.  
Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light.  
And destroy the Eternal Enemy.~" said Arisa.

"So..." started Lucemon as they heared something in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked Zia.  
"Let's find it out." Arisa stood up and went towards the bushes.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Airu's speaking. I have no idea what that thing in the bush was, but we have an another problem. We'll get stuck in the haunted shrine and Arisa'll tell us why it's called so. -Lucemon interupts- As well tell us the last part of her story. -Airu takes over- More you'll find out in episode 8:~The Haunted Shrine, a 500 Year Old Legend~ Don't Miss it!


	8. The Haunted Shrine, a 500 Year Old Legen

Ok, here's the next chapter. The chapter 9, as well as a special episode, will come on 16.8.

What this regards, I got the idea by watching Inuyasha and Kamikaze Kaito Jeane. ^^"

For now, enjoy this (and leave a reviwe)

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

8. Chapter

The Haunted Shrine, a 500 Year Old Legend

The group heared rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked Zia.  
"Let's find it out." Arisa stood up and went towards the bushes.  
"I wonder who dared to interupte us." said Lucemon and followed the girl.  
"It could've been a squirrle, we're anyways in a forest." said Akari.  
"And I don't care." said Damien and followed them. The others followed them.

The group soon appeared nearby the so called haunted shrine.

"Hmmm...Nothing's here." said Arisa.  
"Well, I felt a Digimon." said Impmon.  
"Me too." added Lucemon.

"Huh?" Airu looked up at the sky. Dark clouds formed up there and rain drops started to fall down.

"It's starting to rain." said BlackGatomon.  
"Get into the shrine." said Arisa.

The group listened to her, as a storm started.

"This was close." said Candlemon.  
"No what?" asked Seichi. Impmon looked at the dark open part of the forest, waiting for something to see, but nothing came out of the bushes.

"I guess we'll have to stay here." he said.

[Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park plays]

[A/N: Like I said in the last chapter more of this part you can read in Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords.]

"Okay, so you can countine the part with the prophecy." said Lucemon.

"That prophecy was too obvious." said Akari, crossing her arms. "'Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away.' That was the time when you got sealed away by the Souveregines."  
"And we had a witness." said Impmon, looking at his Tamer.  
"Wait a sec, you want to say she witnessed the battle." Lucemon pointed at Arisa.  
"Yeah I did, but at that time I was only five years old." said Arisa.  
"What did your parents said when they found out 'bout it?" asked Airu curiously.  
"I never told them that. But they sure would've freak out. I actually told that my grandmother." said Arisa.  
"What did the old hag say?" asked Hiroshi.  
"She said that she's glad that I didn't tell that my mother, since mum would never understand that I cannot stay an ordinary girl." said Arisa.  
"Yeah you're quite abnormal." whispered Lucemon, making everyone start to giggle, and earining a glare from Arisa.  
"Why don't we move on with the story?" suggested Akari. "'A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again.' That's pretty obvious."  
"That man that broke the seal was Yung." said Damien.  
"That's right. Next part: 'Four, to Conquer. Two, to Choose their own Path. One, to Cause Destruction.'"  
"Okay, I wasn't there when that whole thing took part, but I could guess that the 'Four' should be DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Betamon and Candlemon, the 'Two' Impmon and BlackGatomon, and the 'One' Lucemon." said Seichi.  
"That's right. This part was also too obvious: 'No one will survieve, everyone shall die.' That meaned all of you."  
"Wait, he too died?" Lucemon pointed at Impmon.  
"Sure I did. Right after the battle with Ogudmon." said Impmon.  
"Fine with me." said Lucemon with a smirk. He didn't notice BlackGatomon's expression. She didn't forget WHO killed HER. "I wonder one thing, you say you two were the leaders of the two groups which had killed us. Have you send them after us or what?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Actually, no. What I did was that I left a note in which was written that I'm going alone to the DigiWorld to find Beelzemon." Arisa looked at Impmon. "Akari only followed me. I guess Takuto, the one who's partnered with the RK Gallantmon, told them what to do."  
"Still, you two fought me." said Lucemon looking at Impmon and BlackGatomon.  
"I told ya already, we wanted to stop you from activating that Gate." said Impmon.  
"'The Keys will open the Gate of Terror and release a Forgoten Monster.'" added Arisa. "But like always, you didn't want to listen." said BlackGatomon.  
"Which leaded to the release of Ogudmon, and now GranDracmon." said Akari.  
"Stop looking at me like that." snapped Lucemon at them.  
"Let's countine. 'A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back.' That meaned my Crest." said Arisa. "'A Warrior will be born. Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light. And destroy the Eternal Enemy.' That meant Impmon." She sighed. "To be honest, I wish it turned out differently."  
"Well, if it was already predicted by a prophecy, I doubt you would've changed a lot." said Candlemon. Arisa shrugged.

[A/N: The next part you can read in Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip.]

"Anyways, after that, the only interesting events which happened was that Parasimon Invasion and the Halloween Party we had in the old mansion." said Arisa.  
"Someone took us out one after one, but at the end we found out that a Myotismon was the one who sucked his victims blood out." said Akari.  
"And we found out that ghosts do exist." said Impmon.  
"They don't." said Akinari.  
"They do. I met the spirit of a girl called Alice who was murdered by that Myotismon. She even wrote a note underneath his. I'll show you that when we go to DigiCity." said Arisa.  
"Alright." Akinari shrugged.

[A/N: The next part you can read in Digimon Tamers Underground Battles.]

"Next bigger what happened were the Underground Battles about few months ago." said Akari.  
"What were the Undeground Battles?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Actually battles in the underground, held by a guy called Morikawa Yukio. They started at the same day as the DRA Tournament. There we encountered again Ami, Sara, Miko, but also two guys called Kudo Tsubasa, whose partner was a Falcomon, and a guy called Monogami Ryo whose partner was the RK Examon. Those two joined Ami's group." said Arisa.  
"Yeah, anyways, we found out that Yukio somehow absorbed the negative emotions of the Digimon and Tamers there and used them to make D-Reaper stronger." said Impmon.  
"What's D-Reaper?" asked Phascomon.  
"It is a programm, and the D-Reaper's orginal purpose was to purge the Digital World once the number of lifeforms within it surpasses a certain number, and it pursued this goal with deadly efficiency." said Seichi.

"Buh?" Lucemon, Phascomon, DemiDevimon, Betamon, Damien, Airu, Hiroshi, Akinari, Zia and Gumdramon looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.  
"Speak normal so that we can understand you." said Damien.  
"What Seichi wanted to say is that D-Reaper is a programm made for deleting any Digital Creatures. It looks like a big crimson-purple blob." translated Arisa.  
"And you just had to dissapeare in the time of crisis." said Akari.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Betamon.  
"D-Reaper can feed himself with negative energy. He captured me to make himself stronger." whispered Arisa.  
"You got yourself captured? That was really stupid." said Akinari.  
"D-Reaper destroyed the half of DigiCity and almost the whole DigiWorld." said BlackGatomon. "You should've seen what was left from the Dark Area. Luckily, everything got rebuilt."  
"How did you manage to defead it?" asked Damien.  
"Yung, who had a heart change, made us a programm and as D-Reaper turned into Quartzmon..." Arisa got cut off.  
"D-Reaper turned into Quartzmon?! How's that possible?" asked Seichi.  
"A Keramon merged with it. Anyways, we managed to implant a bomb into Quartzmon which deleted it." said Akari.  
"Then Yggdrasil appeared, Calu!" said Calumon.

"WHAT?" All five Demon Lords and their Digimon jumped on their feet.

"Calu, yes, and he took us away. Calu!" said Calumon.  
"He did?" asked Lucemon.  
"Yeah, he took every Digimon back to the DigiWorld and forbid us to go to the Real World." said BlackGatomon.  
"Well, he messed up with the wrong ones." said Impmon.

[A/N: The next part you can read in Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion.]

"A DigiGnome opened a portal in our Castle and I used to pass to the Real World. While in the Data Realm, a kind of programm attacked me, but I destroyed it." countined Impmon.  
"The same happened to me when I used a Data Stream to pass through." said Gumdramon.  
"And that's the part when I finnaly got my partner." said Zia.  
"Anyways, I, Impmon, Zia and Gumdramon went back from Yokohama to DigiCity where we found out that an Organisation tries to delete every Digimon that appears in the Real World." said Arisa.  
"But also that at that time, Akari and BlackGatomon started a Rebelion in DigiCity." said Zia.  
"A Rebelion?" asked Lucemon.  
"Yeah, am, you don't mind that I used the portal in our castle to almost everyone who was supposed to be an ally of mine." said BlackGatomon.  
"You did what?" Lucemon jumped on his feet.  
"Sheesh, calm down." said Impmon. "Anyways, in both Worlds a big fiasco started. I heared from Pinapplehead that in the DigiWorld, Yggdrassil told the RK's to kill every Digimon that trys to pass the portal. Honestly, the RK's tried to disobey him. And in the Real World, we had our own problems with a group of Gizumon and some crazy woman called Mezurno Tammy. She's supposed to be a DigiDestenied, but she hated Digimon because her partner was Reapermon." "She hated Reapermon because he was the one who started that war between humans and Digimon?" asked Airu.  
"No, she hated him because he killed other Digimon. But when Reapermon sacrisfied his life, her eyes opened and she finnaly accepted him." said Akari.  
"At that time Yggdrassil himself appeared and we battled him. Lilithmon, Arresterdramon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode and BlackWarGreymon managed to break his defence. Beelzemon Warrior Mode managed to break his True Form revelating his Orginal form, a crystal ball." said Arisa.  
"And...?" asked Lucemon.  
"What and?" asked Impmon.  
"Did you kill him?" asked Lucemon.  
"I didn't." replied Impmon.  
"What?! You had the damn chance to kill the God of the DigiWorld and you didn't? You're such a fool." said Lucemon.  
"Hey listen to me, Ms. I released GranDracmon. I was tired, and I only wanted to teach Yggy a lesson and go to get a rest. At least Yggy did something positive and went to a hibernation state and left the Souveregines his job." said Impmon.  
"After that I, Impmon, Akari, BlackGatomon and Calumon moved to Yokohama and this story begun." said Arisa.

"Why don't you write something of what happened in the past as a short story?" asked Seichi.  
"Nah,...though, I thought I could write a book about the adventures I had." said Arisa.  
"You would?" asked Airu.  
"Would we then appear too?" asked Lucemon.  
"Sure thing." nodded Arisa. "Why?"  
"Am, nothing." replied the angel Digimon.  
"I'll start from the war the humas and Reapermon and write everything happened, to me and to everyone I knew." said Arisa. "Maybe you could help me choosing the titles."  
"Well, the story which'll involuve this adventure could be named Return of the Demon Lords." said Impmon.  
"Also you can add our team name. Digimon Shadow Tamers." said Akinari.  
"Okay. And it'll be great." said Arisa.  
"I curious about something. Remember the last prophecy:  
The Demons never sleep,  
A granted Wish, a forgotten Prophecy,  
They will come back A New Battle will begin.  
The Crests will shine,  
the Undead will rise,  
the Gate will reopen,  
and their Master will awake.  
A Great Digimon from the past.  
The Sins will strenght him,  
The Virtues will destroy him.  
Which Atributte will win?  
Only the Keepers know it..." said Zia.  
"Yeah what is it?" asked Airu.  
"The part with the battle I understand, but I don't get the granted wish and forgotten prophecy part." said Zia and looked over to Arisa.  
"What?" asked Arisa.  
"You know such stuff best. Any idea what that might be?" asked Zia. Arisa rubbed her head.  
"I have not the slighest idea. Guess I'll have to talk with Shinzui when I'll meet her...wait, I got it." she said. "'A granted Wish.' The DigiGnomes are wish granters and as much I remember..."  
"Say, hadn't we made that promise that we'll see each other again before I died first." said Impmon.  
"Sure, and there's something other." said Arisa and looked at the other Shadow Tamers."Guys, I think our own wishes had pulled us into this situation."

"How do you...oh, I got it." said Akinari.  
"I knew that." said Zia.  
"That would be?" asked Lucemon.

"We all wished to have Digimon partners, however, we wished that you guys become our partners." said Akinari.  
"Which the DigiGnomes granted." ended Arisa.  
"Same goes for me here." said Akari.  
"Who would think that wishes could have such effects." said Candlemon.

[These Chains by Sturm and Drang plays]

"Anyways, I wondered why this place is called Haunted Shrine." said Seichi.  
"Well, everything begun in the Edo Period, when this city was a fisher village. It was said that a samurai, called Tokai, walked around Japan, killing the ones who rebeled against the Shogun, Daimos and even the Emperor. The emperor gave him a piece of land and let him build a house, a castle to be precise. That piece of land would be this forest." said Arisa. "However, he was everything else then a honoured warrior. Actually he was an assasian, who killed poor villagers, both men, woman, even elder people and children. The villagers descriebed him as a terrifing killer, coldhearted and without any feelings."

"And what happened to him?" asked Lucemon.

"After he got married, he settled down. They had a daughter and lived, how it seemed, happily. However, one night, the samurai saw in his dreams the people he killed. They were calling out for vegance. The first few nights, he ignored that. But then he started to see the dead everywhere, even by daylight. That made him go nuts. He said that the dead want his death and that he even saw a strange black creature with sharp claws, horns and bloody red eyes. One night, while his wife searched for him she found him dead." Arisa stopped.

"How did he die?" asked Akari.  
"He hung himself. He even didn't do a harakiri. The dagger was lying next to him. The villagers said that the souls of the death came for him." said Arisa. "After that, his wife killed herself, but before that, they burned their castle down. However, the room where Tokai was found dead, was whole, even after the inferno that burned the castle to ashes. That room, the villagers rebuilt into a shrine to calm down the angry spirits." said Arisa and looked upwards. "That's this shrine. And where Impmon's sitting now was the place where the man was found."

"What?!" Everyone looked upwards. They saw a white x mark on the roof.

"And what about his daughter?" asked Akinari.  
"His daughter became known as an exorcist and..." Arisa stopped at that part.  
"What? What is it Arisa?" asked Airu. Instead Arisa, Seichi answered.  
"I read something in the archive in the library. That girl became something we would today call a Demon Hunter." he said. The Demon Lords seemed to feel nervous. "Okaaaay, and what has everything to do with you?" asked Akari.  
"I'm Tokai's descedand." said Arisa. "From my mother's side."  
"That would explain why your grandmother dosen't like us." said Lucemon. Arisa sighed.  
"Or why my mother dosen't like Impmon. We have also a little tradition that the oldest daughter becames the Keeper of the Shrine." she said.  
"And a Demon Hunter?" assumed Lucemon with a frown.  
"No, well, not exactly." said Arisa. She looked at them. "Aw, com'n guys don't give me that look. I never actually wanted to tell you that story. Though..." she thought a bit. "I just got the perfect idea for my homework."

"Well, at least, it was worth telling us that story." said Hiroshi. "You got an idea for you homework and we found out you're a Demon Hunter."

Arisa glared at him.

"What?"

The girl sighed.

"I wonder one thing. After everything you told us, do you think it's save to sleep over here?" mocked Akinari.  
"Sure it is." replied Arisa. "At least I think so."

Everyone sweatdropped.

The next day, the rain stopped and the group went back to their camp.

"I'm feeling like a freak." said Arisa, who sighed, lowering her head.  
"Hey, relax, you're our freak." Hiroshi patted her back.  
"Thanks." The girl frowned as she replied sarcasstically.  
"Hiroshi's right, and it's not like everyone has such a cool past like you have." added Damien.  
"And it is a good thing to have you as an ally, not an enemy." said Phascomon who was on Hiroshi's shoulder.  
"That's sweet from you guys." said Arisa.

"Hey look!"

Akinari, who was on the top, exclaimed as they entered their camp. It was totally destroyed.

"Hey, that was my borther's tent!" groaned Airu. Arisa took her D-Power. She noticed four more dots which didn't belong to her team.

"Lightning Sting!"

A triplet of lighting was shot towards them.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Zia. The group escaped the lightings, as three Digimon emerged.

"Flybeemon. Level: Armor. Type: Insect. Attribute: Data. Flybeemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge." said Arisa. "They are responsible for the mess."

"Lightning Sting!"

The teens and their Digimon again escaped the attack.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon fired his toxin filled syrnges at them, making them fall down.  
"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, deleting them immediantly.

"Great and who'll pay for the damage?" asked Damien.  
"I have no idea." said Airu.

Arisa looked at her D-Power. There still was one more Digimon, however, it soon dissappeared.

Zamielmon, who was now the size of adult human and was watching them, hid in the deepest part of the forest.

"That wasn't the last time you heared from me." he said.

The next morning in the school, the whole group gathered around Arisa who seemed to be satisfied.

"A+, what do you say?" she said with a smile showing them her story.  
"I say we should go more often to camping trips." said Akinari. Everyone giggled at that comment.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Daemon's speaking. Next time it's mine and Airu's turn to pass our test. Both of us will have to learn how to control our temper and how to wait. Which is everything else then easy. Stay tuned for episode 9:~Patience is Everything, Airu and Daemon's Test~ Don't Miss it!


	9. Patience is Everything, Airu and Daemon'

16.8's my birthday, but I grew bored waiting the whole week, which is why I deceided to post not only this episode but also a Halloween themed special called **Digimon Shadow Tamers: Night of the Demons**, in which Lucemon and Impmon have their fun at Halloween night, as well as a psychotic mass murderer. And maybe a ghost too. ^-^

What the episode regards, as you read in the preview, it's Airu and Dae's turn to get their Crest. Also, I updated a link on my profile for the picture of Daemon's Warrior Mode form.

What Arisa's past regards, like said, I got inspired by Inuyasha and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (as well as the Diablo and Warcraft book series ^^").

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy both chapter and special. C ya!

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

9. Chapter

Patience is Everything, Airu and Daemon's Test

[My Own Enemy by Thousand Foot Krutch plays]

"Give me my backpack back!" yelled Airu. Her two older brothers laughed.  
"First, say pretty please." said Riku, the oldest 'kid' in the family. He was 18 years old, had black-brown hair and blue eyes and his school uniform. He threw Airu's backpack to Kai, a 17 year old, with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes.

"This ain't funny, I'm gonna be late for school! Damien and Seichi are already waiting." she said.

"Is one of them your boyfriend?" asked Kai. He and Riku laughed. Airu gritted her teeth. She was about to explode litteraly. She hated her brothers. They were always making her down. (No wonder why she got Wrath as her Sin Crest.)

Since they were in the living room, DemiDevimon watched them from outside, through a window and he was angry as well. He could feel Airu's rage growing bigger as well as his own.

And still, he couldn't do anything, since Airu didn't tell her parents, neither her brothers that she had a Digimon Partner. He actually had the plush toy role.

"I hate this." he muttered.

"Hey, Dae!"

DemiDevimon almost jumped out of his skin as Candlemon greeted him. Betamon was with them.

"Don't ever do that again!" he snapped at them.  
"Okay, okay, what's your problem?" Candlemon rolled with his eyes.  
"Those two are my problem." DemiDevimon pointed at Riku and Kai, who still didn't give Airu her backpack.  
"Maybe you should ask Impmon and Lucemon to help you." said Betamon.  
"Maybe." DemiDevimon looked at the three. Airu managed to snatch her backpack, also kicking Kai at his knee, since he was the previous one who held it, and runned out of the house.

She didn't greet the two boys who waited for her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Damien.  
"It sure has something to do with Riku and Kai." Seichi and Damien catched up with the girl. "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not! My brothers are the biggest idiots ever seen in this world." said Airu angrily.  
"That says everyone with an older sibling." said Damien. Airu glared at him. "Hey, chill down."  
"Damien's right. And if you need any help, we'll help you." said Seichi. "As well as the little time ticking wrath bomb, DemiDevimon." added Damien with a smirk. Airu again glared at him and then she turned around and walked away as fast as possible.

While school, she didn't feel any bit better.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Arisa.  
"Riku and Kai. They're always teasing her." said Seichi.  
"I know how it is to have siblings. I quarrel with my little broth Makoto the whole time." said Zia.  
"We could add Arisa too into that group." said Akari.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Arisa.  
"What about Shinzui? Ain't she your little sis?" said Akari.  
"Yeah, I forgott." said Arisa and placed her cheek on her hand. She thought for a while.

"I got an idea!" she said. The others only looked at her confused.

"Just bring me Airu and DemiDevimon today to my place." she added with a sly smirk on her face.

"I don't get it? Why are you all acting so damn mysterious?" asked Airu, who was still cranky.  
"Arisa said that she prepeared something special for you two." said Damien. He and Seichi were dragging Airu to Arisa's place, while Candlemon and Betamon did the same with DemiDevimon.  
"But I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay home." said Airu with a frown. "I don't need your help."  
"Neither I do." said DemiDevimon.  
"This is for your own good." said Candlemon.  
"That's right." added Betamon.

"No!"

"No offence but you two really need a therapy." said Seichi. "Or a place where you'll control your angrieness."  
"We don't need a therapy!" shouted Airu and she and DemiDevimon tried to get free.

However, Akinari, Hiroshi (with Phascomon on his shoulder), Lucemon and Impmon, who were waiting for them helped Damien, Seichi, Betamon and Candlemon.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Impmon.  
"Not the slightest idea." replied Betamon.

The group managed to bring the two hot-heads to the backyard where Arisa was waiting for them in front of a tree.

"Finnaly." she said, tought with a surpriesed expression. "What's wrong?"  
"Airu and DemiDevimon didn't want to come here." said Seichi, who got tired out.  
"Well you can go. I need to talk with them alone." said Arisa.

"Okay." the group left them, and Airu and DemiDevimon sat stubbornly on the ground.  
"Are you two alright?" asked Arisa softly.  
"I would be happier if I could kick some buckets." hissed Airu angrily. "I think, how I'm feeling now, I could take down Godzila no problem."  
"Me too." said DemiDevimon and then looked with a confused expression at Airu. "Who's Godzila?  
"We'll watch together the movie when we come back home." said Airu.

"Yeah, but first you two have to learn to control your rage, or in other words, your wrath." said Arisa.  
"I don't want a therapy!" said Airu angrily and stood up.  
"Me neither!" added DemiDevimon with the same intense and sat on her shoulder.  
"This ain't a therapy you two. This is your test for the Crest of Patience." said Arisa as she put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Airu and DemiDevimon looked at her.

"Just a while ago, Shin-chan appeared and I talked with her. She told me that the idea I had should be your test." said Arisa.  
"And what should we do?" asked Airu.  
"See this tree?" Arisa pointed at the tree behind herself. It still had green leaves, tought it was the beginning of October.

"Yes."

"Your task is to catch the leaves that fall down." said Arisa.  
"That's a stupid task." said DemiDevimon.  
"That's your stupid task." said Arisa. "You have to catch them in the air while they're falling down. You cannot shake the tree or something similar to make the fall down. You have to wait. And you cannot pick up the leaves that already fell down. I wish ya luck."

With that, she walked awaym behind the house. With a frown, Airu and DemiDevimon looked at the tree. It didn't seem that something will fall so soon from it.

"I hate this." said Airu.  
"Me too." added DemiDevimon.

Meanwhile, behind the house, the whole Shadow Tamers group gathered around to spy the two.

"I bet that this'll drive them crazy." said Seichi.  
"Sure thing. DemiDevimon is a hot head and once he gets angry, then you should watch out." said Lucemon.  
"Neither Airu's better." added Akinari. "Wonder how long they'll endure that."

Arisa joined them.

"Well, we cannot do anything now, besides waiting and watching them." she said.  
"And waiting till they had enough of the test." added Impmon. Arisa sighed.  
"That too."

"Com'n, fall." said Airu apatheticly. She sat under the tree and looked at the leaves. DemiDevimon did the same.  
"Face the truth, they won't fall." said DemiDevimon.  
"What a stupid task." Airu crossed her arms behind her head.  
"I agree with you. I wonder what this has to do with Patience." said DemiDevimon.  
"I don't have the slighest idea. But Arisa seems to know what she's doing." said Airu and closed her eyes.

[Fighting by Yellowcard plays]

Suddenly, a low breeze blew through the air, making the leaves rustle and some of them fell down. Airu didn't notice that, until it was too late.

"Ow damn!" She jumped on her feet as she tried to catch a leaf, but they already fell on the ground. DemiDevimon, with a frown, picked it up.  
"Now we can forget it. Who knows when the next wind will blow." he said. Airu was annoyed too.  
"This is too hard. I'm giving it up." she said as a nut fell on her head. "What the?"

The squirrel, which was a moment ago on the branch, vanished.

"Lucemon was right. Those squirrels are dangerous." said DemiDevimon. Lucemon, who was a few meters away, behind the house, turned to the others.  
"Told ya so." he said. The group only rolled with their eyes.  
"Be happy that it ain't the squirrle squad and MacSquizzy from Open Season." said Akinari.  
"Uuuui, you don't want to come across that squirrle." said Damien.

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone jumped in surpriese as they heared Chiaki behind them.

"Am, I'm sorry grandma, we..." started Arisa.  
"Get the hell outta here and leave those two alone." said Chiaki with a frown on her face.  
"Yes, sensei."

Airu and DemiDevimon heared the noise behind the house and they went to see what is it. They sweatdropped as they saw their friends spying them.

"Hey you two. We gotta go. See ya." said Zia as she and the others walked away.

Chiaki shook her head and sighed. Airu and DemiDevimon turned around and saw that again some leaves fell down. They tried to catch them but the leaves were already on the ground.

"MAAAN!" Airu and DemiDevimon shouted, and with a groan, sat on the ground and sulked angrily. Chiaki walked over to them.

"Can't catch the leaves heh?" she asked.  
"I give it up." said DemiDevimon.  
"It's too hard." added Airu.  
"And how want you to get your Crests then?" asked Chiaki. The two didn't answer.

"Listen, you don't get the true meaning of patience." said Chiaki.  
"And what should it mean?" asked Airu, with her arms crossed.  
"That you have to wait for the right moment." Chiaki looked at the tree. For a while nothing happened but then a leaf fall. The old lady catched it. "And then you can attack."  
"Attack?" asked DemiDevimon. Chiaki smiled.  
"I'll let you figure that out by yourselves." she said and walked away.

"I don't get it." said Airu.  
"Me neither." said DemiDevimon. Both leaned on the tree.

"I hope we'll manage to pass this. We really need that Crest." said Airu.  
"You're right." said DemiDevimon. "Say, Airu, why did you choose my for your partner?"  
"How do you mean it?" asked Airu.  
"Arisa said that you all choose your own partners. Why did you from every Digimon in the World, choose me?" said DemiDevimon.  
"I guess it was because we have similar personalities. We're both hot-headed, impatient..."  
"...and we don't like to get irritated." said DemiDevimon

"And we have to learn what Patience is." said both at the same time.

"Yeah, we make a good team." said DemiDevimon.  
"Guess we do." said Airu. "So, you were a Seraphimon before, right?"  
"Yes." DemiDevimon rose his head.  
"What happened? How did you become Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath?" asked Airu.  
"Because of the same reason we have this test. Because I couldn't control my angrieness." said DemiDevimon. "They threw me out of the Guardian Academy, just as Lucemon and BlackGatomon."  
"What is that Guardian Academy?" asked Airu.  
"A school for angel and holy type Digimon." said DemiDevimon. "There they learn to defend the DigiWorld from evils like me."  
"You ain't evil if you ask me. Just a bit misunderstanded." said Airu. "Just like me. I guess no one will understand us, except our friends."  
"Thanks." said DemiDevimon. "You're right."

"Huh?" Airu's D-Terminal beiped and she opened it. On it was a message from Seichi.

"'The Death General Zamielmon appeared in the forest, nearby the Shrine. Guess he's your foe.'" she read. "Let's go." DemiDevimon jumped on his feet.  
"Yeah, the test can wait till then." said Airu with a smirk.

"Aw man, where is he?" groaned Lucemon. The Shadow Tamers and their Digimon looked around (Calumon on Arisa's shoulder).

"We came here as fast as we could." said Airu as she and DemiDevimon appeared. "Where is he?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"He got somehow the ability to change his size. Here, in front of us." Arisa looked at her D-Power and pointed at the branch on which a Barbie doll sized Zamielmon sat.

"How's going? I see the Demon Lord of Wrath is here too. Great!" he laughed.

"Zamielmon. Type: Demon Man. It goes forward with things in a calm and collected manner, and in surprise attacks, pincer attacks, exterminations, feints, blitzes, guerrilla attacks, or any other tactic it pleases, it directs its army to make the extermination of its enemies successful. Its body is trained in various techniques, and it freely draws them out. The gigantic "Indra" arrow is set on its abdomen." said Arisa. "Better watch out you two."

"Don't worry, we can handle that tiny dwarf." said Airu.  
"Who do you call tiny dwarf!?" replied Zamielmon angrily.

Airu held out her D-3 Digivice, as DemiDevimon shined in a dark blue light.

"DemiDevimon, Warp Digivolution to...Daemon!"

"I don't like this." said Arisa, who watched the challage together with the others.  
"Calu, why?" asked Calumon.  
"Because, Airu and Dae didn't pass their test yet." said Arisa.  
"Wasn't their test to learn what patience is?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Yupp. But, maybe they'll learn it while this battle." said Arisa.

"How the heck should we fight a tiny Digimon?" asked Daemon.  
"I have no idea." replied Airu, a bit worried, but more annoyed.

Zamielmon jumped from tree to tree, from branch to branch, yet he was too small for Daemon to make a direct hit.

"Whasup, hot-head? Why don't you fight back?" mocked Zamielmon.  
"Why you?!" Daemon now got angry. "Evil Flapping!"

He unleashed a blast of unholy energy, however, he did more damage to the trees then to Zamielmon, who appeared behind him.

"Stay still!" growled Daemon, ready to release an another attack. Suddenly, Zamielmon, with a smirk, growed to Daemon's size.

"Bow Cutter!" Zamielmon slashed with the bow on his side as if it was a blade at Daemon. That made the Demon Lord of Wrath even more angry, and just as he wanted to slash at the Wood-spirit, he became small again, escaping the attack.

"How can he change his size?" asked Airu.  
"Because I consumed the DigiHoney, the HoneyBeemon made. I mastered a technique so I can change my size at free will." said Zamielmon who appeared on Airu's head, pulling her pigtails (she yelped at that) and swinging to an another tree. Airu growled.

"He's just annoying as my brothers." she said and stepped behind Daemon.  
"Guess we should try out what Chiaki told us to do." said the Demon Lord of Wrath as he looked around.  
"Wait for the right moment..." Airu tried to calm down and looked around.

Zamielmon, who got bored as he saw that, jumped in front of them growing back to Daemon's size.

"What the heck are you doing?" he groaned in annoyance.

"And then attack! Evil Flapping!" Daemon attacked Zamielmon who took the full force of the attack.

"Hey, it worked! Guess we should more often listen to Chiaki." said Airu, scratching her head.

"They learned it." said Impmon.

[Shinka Theme x4B, The Guardian plays by Digimon Xros Wars]

"Ha, you think that that knocked me off. Guess twice. I'm still in the game." Zamielmon grew to a giant, becoming now a Digimon Dorbickmon/NeoVamdemon's size.

"O, o..." Airu looked at him, as her Tag shined. On it appeared the Crest of Patience, a tree with a yellow thunder behind it, with a leaf on the left and on the right side from the tree. The Crest had a light green backround.

"Just in the right time. Crest of Patience activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Daemon, Crest Digivolution to..."

Daemon's form appearance remined the same, tough on his head, he got a helmet with a yellow-blue diamond. He got white shoulder plates, with golden edges and leaves on them, a same colored chest plate and plates which covered the upper part of his legs. On the middle of the chest plate was a green diamnond. He also got arm plates in the same color, and on each plate was a smaller green diamond. He got new, bat like wings in black color and golden edges.

"Daemon Warrior Mode!"

"Ha, this is the Warrior of Patience." Arisa joked as she took out her D-Power. "Daemon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior. Attribute: Virus. Daemon as a Demon Warrior, can summon the counterpart of Seraphimon's Excalibur, Shadow Excalibur. His fire attacks get even hotter, then on his normal Mode. He is able, due his patiently observing, to predict the opponents move and strike at them before they they realized what happened." said Arisa.

"Go Dae!" cheered the Demon Lords.

Daemon, who was only slightly taller then in his previous form, but yet smaller then Zamielmon, faced the Wood-spirit Death General.

"You want to challange me, dwarf?" Zamielmon mocked. But Daemon, who was hovering in front of him, didn't reply anything. He just glared at the Death General.

He learned his lesson.

"Let's see how you like this! Bow Cutter!" Zamielmon slashed at him with his bow.

"You made a mistake, you'll regret!" replied Daemon. "Shadow Excalibur!"

Daemon summoned a sword with a black-red handle and cut through the giant bow.

"What?!" Zamielmon looked in disbelief at him. Now the calm Death General got angry. "How dare you?! Arrow Lance!" He fired arrows from his hands.

"Leaf Inferno!" Daemon countered with an inferno made of burned leaves and flames, burning down the arrows. He tossed the inferno at Zamielmon, creating a tornado around the Death General.

"Waaaaa!" The Wood-Spirit cried in pain.

"Fire Claw!" Daemon cut right through the Death General, deleting him into data partickles.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Zamielmon before he got deleted.

Daemon let out a sigh and de-digivoluved. He got catched by Airu.

"We did it, we did it!" She hugged him.  
"Airu, I can't breath." DemiDevimon smiled. He was tired, and how Impmon and BlackGatomon descriebed, he felt a bit sick. However, he felt fine.

"Congrats you two. Now we have three Crests, 4 more to go." said Arisa.  
"Yeah." nodded Airu as a sudden breeze blew. Orange and green leaves fell from the tree.

Both Crest Keeper and Digimon waited, and in the right moment catched each a green leaf.

"Ha, ha...Hey, we passed your test." said DemiDevimon as he showed the leaf he catched.

"Congratulations." Arisa replied with a smile.

That evening, Riku and Kai again teased their little sister.

"Hey, Riku, catch!" Kai threw Riku Airu's favorite magazine.  
"Ha, hey Airu, don't cha want the magazine back?" asked Riku.

Airu stood calmly between them. She waited. Riku and Kai got quickly bored and threw the magazine on the bed in Airu's room.

"Let's go watch TV." both went down.

DemiDevimon, who hid in the closet, flied to the bed.

"That was great." He gave Airu and high-five.

"Yupp, you're right, it's sometimes worth to wait." said Airu. Both smiled.

They were both proud of themselves.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Zia speaking. Next time I'm gonna introduce my little brother Makoto, who's just bad as Impmon, what his personality regards. (Impmon: Hey!) And we'll get a few problems in the DigiQuartz. -Gumdramon interupts- Stay tuned for episode 10:~Prove a Hunter, Zia's Excellent Adventure~ Don't Miss it!


	10. Prove a Hunter, Zia's Excellent Adventur

Today's my B-Day, oh and Jackpot 2: Thanks.

Okay, with this episode, we came to the end of the first part of the Shadow Tamers saga, which means 10 more episodes and the season ended.

This time I'm gonna introduce Zia's little brother, who's pure trouble. ^^"

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

10. Chapter

Prove a Hunter, Zia's Excellent Adventure

"Aaand, captured!" Zia looked at her Xros Loader. On it was an image of a GeoGreymon. Arresterdramon landed next to her. Both were in the DigiQuartz.  
"Today was a succesfull day. What do you think?" said Zia.  
"I agree with you." said Arresterdramon as he de-digivoluved to Gumdramon. "Let's go home. I'm hungry."  
"You're always hungry." said Zia.  
"Hey, I used to fight a GeoGreymon and I'm starving now." said Gumdramon.  
"Well, since you're now mentioning it, I'm hungry too." Zia lifted her X-Loader. "Time Shift!"

They escaped the DigiQuartz and started to walk towards home, Gumdramon pretending he was a plush toy.

"You know what, I'll become one day the greatest Hunter everyone has seen." said Zia.  
"Sure thing. Also we're a great team. Ha, no one can beat us!" shouted Gumdramon. The people looked at them with confused expressions on their faces. Zia turned red.

"Heh, ya know, those newest toys. They are able to speak." said Zia, sweatdropping. The other people then ignored those two.

"Sorry." muttered Gumdramon.

[Undo by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

"I'm home!" yelled Zia as she opened the door. She saw her parents getting ready to go out.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Out. Zia, could you please keep an eye on your brother?" asked Mrs. Hasane.  
"But mum, I promised my friends that I'll meet them today." said Zia.  
"Then you'll take Makoto with you." replied Zia's father.  
"Not fair." protested Zia.  
"I'm sorry dear, but we have to go." said her mother as she and Zia's father got out.

Zia looked at them, until they drove away and then she looked at her little brother who deviously grined back.

"Makoto..." she mutered.

Her little brother had dark brown, almost black hair, a red baseball cap turned upside down, red eyes, wore a blue hooded shirt and brown trousers.

"We'll have fun, right onee-chan." he said.  
"I don't like that tone." replied Zia. Gumdramon, who was inside her X-Loader gulped.

Ding, dong!

Arisa opened the front door and saw Zia waiting.

"Hey, Z, what is...oh, no." her eyes wided as she saw Makoto standing next to Zia. "Wait a sec, Z."

Arisa closed the door and turned to Calumon who was behind her.

"Go tell the Shadow Tamers that Makoto Hasane is here. Quick." she said. Calumon nodded and hopped away.

Meanwhile, at the backyard, the Shadow Tamers and the Demon Lords spent their time watching Damien and Hiroshi playing a car race game on the PSP both brought.

"I'm gonna win this time." said Damein. "Go, go, go go...Nooooooo!"

"Yeah I won!" Hiroshi jumped. "Ha, never mess up with with the king of the videogames."

Damien sighed, while Akinari and Seichi gave Hiroshi a high-five.

"Who's next?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I'd like to." yawned Phascomon. "Let's see who is better."  
"Okay." said Hiroshi.

Calumon just came in as the two were near to finish their race.

"Ha, ha I'll win again." said Hiroshi with a smirk.  
"That's what you think." replied Phascomon and pressed a button. His car went first into the goal.

"Whaaa? I losed!" Hiroshi was shocked. Meanwhile Phascomon had a victorious smile. Lucemon, Candlemon, Impmon, Betamon and DemiDevimon triumphed.

Seichi put his hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"I can't believe it your own partner beat you." he said.  
"Neither I do." replied Hiroshi in disbelief.

"You guys are such brats." Akari shook her head in disbelief.  
"That's right." added Airu.  
"I totally agree with them." said BlackGatomon.

"Hey guys. Calu!" greeted them Calumon.  
"Whatsup Creampuff?" asked Impmon.  
"Arisa told me to tell you that Hasane Makoto, Zia's little brother came with her. Calu!" said Calumon.

"What?!"

"That kid brings nothing but trouble." said Akari.  
"Who are you talking about?" asked Lucemon.  
"Makoto Hasane, he's Zia's little brother." said Akinari.  
"And he's worse then Impmon." added Airu.  
"Hey!" yelled Impmon at her. "Don't compare that brat with me."

Lucemon whistled.

"If he's worse them Impy (Hey!), maybe we could teach him a lesson. Of course, in the Demon Lords' way." said Lucemon.  
"Lucemon, we want to teach him a lesson, not kill him." replied BlackGatomon.  
"I wonder how much worse he is." said DemiDevimon. "Huh?"

They heared loud shouts and saw Makoto running with a katana sword towards them. With Arisa and Zia tightly at his heels.

"Give that back!" yelled Arisa.  
"I won't!" replied Makoto. The boy passed the group and stopped for a moment as he noticed them.

"Hey, cool, Digimon!" He said in amazement.  
"Hasane Makoto, give that katana back!" yelled Zia. Makoto stick out his tounge at her and runned away.

"Catch him!" yelled Arisa. Now the team moved. They encircled the 10 year old.

"Okay kid, give that sword back." said Damien.  
"Make me!" replied Makoto.  
"Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw a flame at his hands. Makoto yelped and let the sword fall down. Befor he noticed it, BlackGatomon grabbed swiftly the sword and and jumped out of Makoto's reach.

"Fun-breakers!" he muttered, with crossed arms.  
"This was close." sighed Arisa.  
"That ain't fair. Why cannot I try to fight with a katana?" protested Makoto.  
"I wouldn't you even give a bamboo made one." said Arisa.  
"You're mean!" Makoto cried out.  
"Ow stop acting like a baby, Makoto." said Zia. Makoto frowned and sulked.

"So you're that troublemaker Calumon told us." Lucemon walked over to him.  
"And I suppose you're one of the Digimon onee-chan wrote in her diary." said Makoto.  
"You found my dairy!?" Zia yelled angrliy. "How could you? How dared you?"  
"You really have miserable hiding places." replied her little brother. "I found much out about your secret life you didn't tell mum and dad."  
"Well, I'd like to know what she wrote." said Damien. He made a face in pain and turned to Airu.

"Ouch! Airu!"

Airu only frowned. She stepped on Damien's foot.

"Diaries are girls private things." she replied. "You're a real brat, Damien."

"Are those real ones?" asked Makoto and pulled a feather out of Lucemon's wings. The angel Digimon yelped in pain. He slowly got angry as he rubbed his wing.

"Yes they are, you idiot!" he snapped. Before he could harm the 10 year old, Makoto turned to Zia who was about to let Gumdramon out of the X-Loader.

"Mine!" He snatched it and runned away.

"Ow, damn, Gumdramon!" yelled the angry Zia.  
"Follow the brat!" exclaimed Akari.

The whole group started to chase the 10 year old. They almost overrunned Chiaki, who just came out of the house.

"Hey, what's going on?!" she yelled.  
"Makoto took Zia's X-Loader!" replied Arisa.  
"Get that kid!" was Chiaki's answer. She knew the little brat well, and this time, and only this time, she was on the side of the Demon Lords.

Makoto meanwhile turned to a nearby street. He held the X-Loader.

"What are you doing?" asked Gumdramon nervously.  
"I'm going to have some fun!" replied Makoto with a devious smirk.

"Makoto, wait!" he heared his sister calling for him.

"Time Shift!"

Makoto activated the portal to the DigiQuartz. BlackGatomon, Impmon, Lucemon and Calumon, who arrived faster then the others, jumped into the portal which then closed.

Zia gritted her teeth.

"I think I'm gonna get crazy with him." she said.  
"Don't worry. I and Damien have too X-Loaders." said Akari.  
"And I and Akinari can easily track them down." said Arisa and put her hand on Zia's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."  
"Makoto's done when I get him." said Zia.

"I wonder how he could use the Time Shift?" asked Seichi.  
"He also watched the Hunters Arc." replied Zia.  
"But he faster realized how to use the X-Loader, then you." remarked Arisa.  
"Ri-chan, shut up." replied Zia.

Meanwhile, Makoto tripped and rolled forwards, as Impmon, BlackGatomon, Lucemon and Calumon fell on him.

"That hurted." muttered BlackGatomon.  
"Not much as we got." replied Impmon. BlackGatomon looked down, realizing that she and Calumon were sitting on Impmon, Lucemon and Makoto.

Makoto somehow crawled out.

"That was great!" he said. The X-Loader shined and Gumdramon came out.  
"No it wasn't! Are you nuts or what?" he snapped at the boy. Meanwhile, Lucemon, oblivious to what happened next to him, looked around.

"So this is the DigiQuartz? I imagined it a bit different." he said. Calumon jumped on his head.  
"But we have to get out of here. Calu!" he said.

"Okay kid, use that Time Shift and get us out of here." said Impmon.  
"No way." replied Makoto and runned away.

"Hey wait!" The five Digimon followed him.

Meanwhile, Akari and Damien watched through the screens the DigiQuartz.

"Anything found?" asked Akinari.  
"Nah." replied Damien as his screen shattered.  
"Me neither." said Akari.

"Why dosen't one group go to the DigiQuartz, while the other stays at the Real World?" suggested Seichi.  
"Good idea." said Zia.

They parted up. Zia, Arisa, Akinari and Akari went to the DigiQuartz while Damien, Betamon, Seichi, Candlemon, Airu, DemiDevimon, Hiroshi and Phascomon stayed.

"I hope we won't encounter a Wild One." said Akari.  
"If we do, I'll distract him and you can run away." said Arisa, who looked at her D-Power.  
"Why are you always doing one on Masaru?" asked Akinari, who held his D-Tector.  
"And why are you always doing one on Taichi?" replied Arisa. Both glared at each other.

"Guys, guys, guys! Stop it, we gotta find my brother as fast as we can." said Zia.  
"And the Digimon." added Akari.

"You know, you look kinda stupid when you walk around with the screen on your fingers." remarked Airu. Damien rolled with his eyes.  
"Then you can try it." he snapped at her.  
"Sorry, I have a D-3 Digivice." Airu lifted her Digivice.

"I hope that the group in the DigiQuartz has more luck then we." said DemiDevimon.  
"Well, knowing Akinari and Arisa, they will have one of their quarrels again." said Candlemon.  
"For sure." added Phascomon. The three sighed.

"Woa, this place is so cool!" said Makoto as he looked around. He wanted to run further, however, Gumdramon's tail wraped around him and pulled him back.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" protested the boy. BlackGatomon took the X-Loader. "You will go nowhere." she said.  
"Not fair." Makoto crossed his arms and sulked.

"Not fair is the fact you trapped us here." said Lucemon.  
"Weren't you just a second ago amazed by the DigiQuartz?" asked Gumdramon, sweatdropping.  
"Yeah, but that dosen't mean I want to stay here forever." replied the angel Digimon.

"Calu, did you hear that?" asked Calumon.  
"What?" asked Impmon. They heared a loud growl and saw a Blossomon behind them.

"Aw man..." muttered Impmon, sweatdropping. "We just needed an oversized daisy."

The Blossomon growled.

"Now you made it angry." said BlackGatomon.  
"Let's get out of here!" said Impmon. The five Digimon and the boy runned away.

"Got their signal." said Arisa. "This way!"  
"Finnaly!" said Zia.

"Alright, one question, why ain't we fighting it?" asked Lucemon.  
"Well, if that blossom captures you, it'll drain your whole energy out. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon.  
"Okay." said Lucemon.  
"Could you two please shut up?" said BlackGatomon. "Or you want that the daisy hears us?"

"We're here!" yelled Makoto. Impmon, Calumon, Lucemon, BlackGatomon and Gumdramon put their hands on his mouth, though it was too late.

The Blossomon noticed them and threw it's vipes at them.

"Grand Cross!"  
"Infernal Funnel!"

Lucemon and Impmon managed to burn down. The group runned out of the dead end street.

"Hey!" They heared Zia yelling.  
"Zia!" Gumdramon shouted back. The group runned back to the four and BlackGatomon gave Zia the X-Loader.

"Okay guys, leave him to me." said Zia,  
"Yay, now I'm gonna watch a real fight." said Makoto. He only got a glare from his sister.

[Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

On Zia and Gumdramon's arm appeared a golden ring. Zia drew a circle with her X-Loader.

"Cho-Shinka, Activate!"

Gumdramon got covered into the circle, changing his form.

"Gumdramon, Cho-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

The ulitmate dragon faced Blossomon, who threw his shuriken like blossoms at him.

"Frog Shot!" Arresterdramon wielded his Tail Anchor to chop up the shurikens.

"Arresterdramon-GeoGreymon, Xros Up!" Zia drew two orbs with her X-Loader, Xrosing up the two Digimon that appeared inside the orbs.

Arresterdramons form changed. On his head appeared GeoGreymon's helmet and on his gloves appeared GeoGreymon's red armbands. Also his tail turned orange with blue stripes, but the metalic Tail Anchor remained.

"XrosUp Arresterdramon (GeoGreymon)!"

"Okay, now we'll gonna burn this blossom down." said Zia.

"Fire Burst!" Arresterdramon fired a mighty flame blast at the Blossomon. Being a plant Digimon, it got a huge damage. A circle formed around it as Zia thrusted her X-Loader. Then a small cube formed on her Digivice with the Blossomon in it.

"And, captured!" she said as she swung her X-Loader.

Arresterdramon turned back to Gumdramon.

"And we got one more." he said. "The Collection is growing bigger and bigger."  
"Yupp." said Zia and then she turned angrily to Makoto. As well as the rest of the group. "Anything you want to say for your defence?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell mum and dad that you have a Digimon if you try to punish me." said Makoto.  
"I don't mind." said Zia.

"Hey, I'm the reason you captured a Digimon." replied Makoto.  
"He got a point Z." said Arisa.  
"Alright, Makoto, how about a deal? I won't punish you and you won't tell mum and dad what happened." said Zia.  
"Only if I can get my own partner." said Makoto.  
"Believe me, that won't happen. Never." said Akinari.

"Alright, then I'll hang out with you."

"Aw, maaaaaan!" Was the answer of the group.

As the group came back to Chiaki's house, the other 8 were waiting for them, though everything else then worried. They were more bored.

"Oh, you're back." Hiroshi lifted his head from the PSP he and Phascomon played.  
"What should that mean? Why didn't you search for us?" asked Akinari.  
"We figured out you don't need our help, so we gave it up." replied Damien.

The team which came back from the DigiQuartz only sweatdropped.  
[Ending Song Tooi Michi no Saki de by Inuyasha plays]

Hi, Takuto speaking. Next time, I and the old Tamers/Hackers group will visit our friends in Yokohama. However, you can imagine what our reaction will be when we meet the new team. -sighs- So...-Guilmon interupts- Just stay tuned for episode 11.:~Light or Shadow, Arisa, choose!~ Don't Miss it!


	11. Light or Shadow, Arisa, choose!

Okay guys, here comes the second part of the season. I deceided to put this time a new non-digimon Op and Ed song, Colors of Heart by Blood+ and Shining Star by Star Drivers.

I'm sure that, after you read the preview, you expect a kind of fiasco in this chapter. Sorry to break your dreams, but ol' Chaiki won't let that happen.

Though there will be some argues.

And lot's of comic moments (or at least those in which you would feel like an idiot).

P.S. Makoto is Zia's brother and you know how she is. Would you really expect them to act like angels? No way!  
P.P.S The mad squirrels attack again. This time Rene's their victim. ^.^

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

11. Chapter

Light or Shadow, Arisa, choose!

[Grip (long version) by Inuyasha plays]

"I'm soooo bored." yawned Terriermon. He, Matsumi Kenny, Guilmon, Satome Takuto, Renamon, Kamiya, Rene, Elecmon, Motimiya Hikaru, Akiyama Taito, Shoutmon, BlackAgumon, Tatekawa Akira, Fuji Ken, Wormmon, Kinue Akita, Dorumon, Hagane Dean, Veemon, Drake Noah, Wizardmon, Blaze Shawn and Coronamon were at the central park in DigiCity, at Guilmon's shed.

"And I'm missing Calumon, Arisa, Impmon, Akari, BlackGatomon, Zia and Gumdramon." said Hikaru.  
"Me too." said Rene. "Anyone heared something of them recently?"  
"No." replied Takuto. "I wonder what they're doing now."  
"Ditto." added Guilmon. Noah and Wizardmon looked at each other. They had some idea what their old friends might been doing.

"How about visiting them tommorow?" suggested Noah. "It's anyways weekend."

"Good idea. Has anyone Arisa's adress?" asked Akita. "Or Akari's?"  
"I have Arisa's." said Kenny.

"Okay, tommorow, we're going to visit them." said Takuto.

It was weekend in Yokohama. The Shadow Tamers already gathered around, this time without Makoto (who went playing football with his friends). Actually, it was calm, peacefull, pretty quiet.

No problems, no tasks...

Too calm for Impmon, who played with the ball. He was to tense today to calm down. He just couldn't remain still since he had the feeling something will happen. Soon.

"Hey, what's up?" asked BlackGatomon. "You seem so tense, is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, I'm feeling right now like something will happen, but I have no idea what." replied Impmon. "That makes me crazy." "Why don't you go for an walk around the city? You're always the one who actually finds something interesting." replied BlackGatomon.  
"Thanks Lilith." Impmon climbed up on the tree and soon vanished.

"I sometimes wonder why D-Powers don't have the storage function like the iC or X-Loader version." sighed Takuto and turned to Shawn, in which X-Loader was a part of the Digimon stored. "Are you guys alright?"  
"Kinda crowed, but we can live with it." replied Guilmon. With him were Coronamon, Terriermon, Renamon, Wizardmon and Elecmon.  
"Don't cha worry. As soon as we get to Arisa, we can get out." said Shoutmon from Taito's X-Loader. With him were BlackAgumon, Wormmon, Dorumon and Veemon.  
"Could you please quiet down? The people are already starting to stare at us." said Noah. The group of 11 Tamers were inside the train which should bring them to Yokohama.

Back at the city, Impmon jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for something. He stopped at the train station.

"O,o..." He sweatdropped as he saw his old friends and teammates coming out of the train. He turned around. "Gotta better warn Ari."

Back at Chiaki's house, the Shadow Tamers and Demon Lords enjoyed their day off. Though they were more talking about the Crests they should get.

"Sooo, any news yet?" asked Damien Arisa.  
"No. Shinzui didn't appear but I hope she will soon." replied Arisa.  
"Did she tell you which Crest started to shine next?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Yeah, it was Envy." said Arisa.  
"Then I think that Damien and Betamon will be the next ones. Your Virtue Crest is Kindess." said Seichi.  
"Which I'm wondering, what the heck does Kindess have to do with Envy?" said Betamon.  
"Maybe you two should figure it out." said Arisa.  
"Do you know where's Chiaki-sensei?" asked Akari.  
"At the Dojo." replied Zia. "I and Arisa asked her if there is anything we have to do, but she said that for now, nothing."

"Hey!" They heared Impmon yelling.  
"What's up Impmon?" asked Arisa.  
"You won't believe me who I saw at the train station."

"I told ya we should've asked for the way." said Rene.  
"Then why don't you ask?" replied the annoyed Takuto. [A/N: Yes, they got lost.] Kenny looked around, noticing three girls in the deserted street. He went to them.  
"Hi, could you please help us?" asked Kenny. "We got a bit lost."  
"Okay, what is it?" asked Kathrin.  
"We're searching for the house on this adress. Do you know where it is?" asked Akita. Kathrin and her followers looked at it.  
"That's the adress of Ando Chiaki-san. Why?" asked Kathrin.  
"Do you maybe know a girl called Bunya Arisa?" asked Hikaru.  
"Or maybe Hasane Zia?" asked Akira. "Or possibly Inoue Akari?" asked Ken.  
"As a matter of fact, I do. We're going to the same class." said Kathrin and frowned. "Are they your friends?"  
"Yes." replied Dean. Kathrin sighed.  
"So you're another loser group like the Shadow Tamers." she said.  
"What did you say...?!" Takuto gritted his teeth, but Noah put his hand on Takuto's shoulder.  
"Who are the Shadow Tamers?" asked Noah.  
"A group of 7 losers, if we add Akari and Arisa in. They're on my list of the infamous groups and they mostly hang out at Chiaki's place. Why? I don't know. Crazy Aiz is kind of a part time member." said Kathrin. "Who's Crazy Aiz?" asked Kenny. The three girls rolled with their eyes.  
"Duh!"  
"Zia." Replied the two followers.  
"The other members are Araki Akinari, Adachi Airu, Tsumura Seichi, Orikasa Hiroshi and Itachi Damien. Believe me, you don't want to hang out with them." said Kathrin and walked away. "I suggest you to better not go there. They're all freaks. But if you do, Chiaki's house is the one at the subrub, nearby a forest. That way."

"Freaks?" The group looked at each other.  
"Maybe they're Tamers." said Rene.  
"And I'm sure of it." said Noah.  
"Seems like Arisa, Akari and Zia found a new group." Hikaru sighed.  
"Arisa told me once that she wanted, after the battle we had with Reapermon, to start her own career as an independ Tamer, since she felt like she dosen't belong to our team anymore. Maybe she just came across this group and they accepted her." said Akira.  
"We know that Arisa's from Yokohama, maybe those Shadow Tamers are her old friends. Maybe that's why she joined them." said Shawn.  
"Well, whatever's the reason, she has a lot of stuff to explain us." said Takuto, who was a bit angry.

"Okay, and what should we do about it?" asked Lucemon after the primal surpriese and confusion passed as Impmon told them that Arisa's and Akari's old teammates are on the way.  
"I guess I'm in trouble." Arisa sighed and put her cheeks on her hands. "I didn't told them anything about that you're back."  
"Calu, I can't wait to see Hikaru-chan and Elecmon again." said Calumon happily.  
"I think it was predictable that such thing will happen sometime." said Seichi.  
"Guess you're right." Arisa remembered what her counterpart said back at the battle against Dorbickmon. What if she meaned that Arisa has to choose between the Tamers and the Shadow Tamers?

"Well, if you ask me..." Everyone turned around as Chiaki, who obviously evasdropped them. "Just explain them why you're here. And don't make any trouble. I don't want to see my backyard in a mess."  
"Thanks for the suggestion." said Lucemon sarcasstically.  
"Who's coming?" asked Zia Impmon.  
"Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Taito, Shoutmon, Noah, Wizardmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Ken, Wormmon, Akira, BlackAgumon, Dean, Veemon, Akita and Dorumon." replied the imp Digimon. "To sum it up, everyone who belonged to the ol' Tamers and Hackers team."  
"I'm doomed." Arisa sighed.  
"Why don't you tell them already that you're part of our team not theirs?" said Akinari.  
"I did gave a quit at their team as well as Akari did." said Arisa.  
"And I have an idea what we can do about this situation." said Chiaki.  
"Again some stupid missions?" asked DemiDevimon. Chiaki gave a glare at him which made him gulp.  
"The tasks I give you ain't stupid. They're there so you can learn something." she said. "When the guests come, tell them to go to the subrub of the forest. You, are also coming." She then walked away.

"Knowing Chiaki, we'll again have to do something stupid and possibly dangerous." said Airu, gesturing it, with a solemn tone.  
"And we will also learn something important." added DemiDevimon, mimicing his partner. The group bursted into laughter.

"You mean that the DigiEggs dissapeared?" asked Rene, as Noah told them about his and Wzardmon's discover.  
"That means only two things. Either someone destroyed their eggs, or they're back. But I wonder, if they are back, why didn't they do any harm to the DigiWorld." said Ken.  
"I think we'll soon find it out." said Shawn.  
"Momantai." said Terriermon.  
"Well, if you ask me, I think they're actually here." said Takuto.  
"They are?" asked Elecmon. Takuto lifted his D-Power. On it were, besides the first 11 dots, also 9 more. And they were pretty near.  
"I think that two of them are Calumon and Gumdramon, two Impmon and BlackGatomon and the other five are Lucemon and co." said Takuto.  
"I don't like this feeling." said Renamon. "We know our enemies are near, but they hadn't do anything yet."  
"I'm more interested in what Arisa and Akari will tell us." said Dean.  
"You do remember that Impmon and BlackGatomon orginal belong to the 7 Great Demon Lords." replied Veemon.  
"One more reason to ask them what's going on and why they didn't tell us that." said Takuto. "There it is."

Takuto pressed on the doorbell.

Arisa went to open it while the rest of the Shadow Tamer went around the house to see the Tamers.

"So that's the group you battled?" asked Airu.  
"Yes they are." replied Lucemon.  
"Calu! I want to see them!" yelled Calumon who was behind them.

"What was that?" asked Guilmon.  
"I don't know, but I swear I heared Calumon." said Terriermon. Arisa opened the door.

"Hi!" She couldn't say more since at the same time, Calumon appeared coming from the backyard, and the Shadow Tamers, who tried to catch him, made a kind of anime fall, revelating themselves.

Arisa scratched her head.

"Guess I could also come around the house instead from the front door." she said.

Meanwhile, the Tamers and the Digimon stared at the Shadow Tamers and their Digimon in surpriese and confusion.

"Guess our theory was right." said Wizardmon.  
"And guess we're busted. Thanks to Creampuff." replied Impmon, who was under Betamon and BlackGatomon.

Calumon meanwhile hopped towards Hikaru, jumping right into her hug.

"Hi guys, I'm sooooo happy to see you again! Calu!" said Calumon.  
"Are you alright?" asked Hikaru as she looked back at the Shadow Tamers who tried to get up.  
"Yes, why are you asking? Calu!" Calumon gave a big smile. "Calu! I had a great time here and I want to stay here! Calu!"  
"What?" Hikaru looked at the little Catalyst in confusion.

"Arisa, you have something to explain us." said Takuto. Arisa sighed as the other Shadow Tamers joined her.  
"And you should know that it's rude to come here without an announcement." replied Akinari, defending Arisa.  
"Well, we wanted to make them a nice surpriese." said Dean, gesturing at Arisa, Akari and Zia.  
"This turned everything else out then nice, if you ask me, Dean." replied Akari.

"Sorry for that."

Calumon jumped then out of Hikaru's arms and then sat on Lucemon's head, saying clearly that he's on the side of the Shadow Tamers.

"Calumon?" asked Hikaru.  
"Calu, will you now start to fight? Calu, Chiaki-sensei's waiting for us. Calu." asked Calumon. "I don't want you to fight. Calu."

"Well..." Both teams looked at each other. Arisa sighed.

"If you please don't start to babble any stupid comments, I'm gonna explain you what's going on." she said.

[Digimon Frontier English Opening (Full Version) plays]

Leater, the group was at the backyard, clearly divided, the Tamers waiting for what Arisa has to say.

"Okay, what's your explain of the situation?" asked Takuto, with crossed arms.  
"Well, the DigiWorld and the Real World are again in danger." said Arisa.  
"I see why." said Coronamon.  
"Not because of us, fire head." replied Lucemon.  
"Should I make some fire under your butt." Coronamon and Lucemon glared at each other, growling.

"Coronamon, Lucemon, stop it!" yelled Arisa at them. "This really ain't the situation for a fight."

The two just looked at each other and then turned back to their group. Guilmon, who was surpriesed by the fact Lucemon actually listened to Arisa, stepped out.

"And what should be that danger?" he asked.  
"Remember the Gate of Seven Seals? The Seals started to glow again, and from it, if we don't do anything against it, will soon GranDracmon emerge." said Arisa.  
"That's not good." said Veemon.  
"Who is that GranDracmon?" asked Akita.  
"He's a Digimon that surpasses the power of the Demon Lords." Seichi answered.  
"No worry then. We will beat him." said Dean.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dean. You have no idea of what GranDracmon is capable of." said Akari. "Besides, no one said that you guys will fight GranDracmon."  
"Wait, you want to say you will fight GranDracmon? Who told you that?" asked Rene.  
"The DigiGnomes." replied Hiroshi.

"Buh?"

"Shinzui, who's a kind of messanger between us and the DigiGnomes told me that Fanglongmon also agreed that we take care of the situation. Since GranDracmon's main goal is to kill us." said Arisa.

"And how do you want to do that?" asked Kenny.  
"Remember the Crest I got while the battle against Ogudmon?" asked Arisa.  
"Knew it there was more behind it." said Noah.  
"We all got it." Akari showed her Crest.  
"Well, not actually all, only I, Akari and Airu. The boys have empty Tags." said Arisa. "The secret behind the Crest is that they can, besides make the Digimon digivoluve to their Warrior Mode, also break the seals on the Gate. If we manage to gather up all Crests before GranDracmon emerges, we could seal him behind the Gate forever."  
"And why don't you get the other 4 Crests?" asked Terriermon.  
"That ain't that easy. It takes a lot of effort to get a Virtue Crest." said BlackGatomon.

"And why, from everyone, were you choosen to do that?" asked Shawn.

The Shadow Tamers looked at each other in surpriese.

"We don't know." replied Arisa.  
"And I don't deny that there exist people and Digimon who are better suited for that then we are." added Lucemon.

"Anyways, shouldn't we go now to that forest? Ol' Chiaki said she's waiting for us." said Impmon.  
"We met a girl on the way here who told us that we should avoid this place." said Kenny.  
"Had she and american accent? And two followers?" asked Zia.  
"Yes." Kenny nodded.

"Kathrin." said Akinari, Arisa, Airu, Akari, Zia, Seichi, Hiroshi and Damien at the same time.

"Don't listen to her. She's so arrogant, she cannot see anything below her own nose." said Arisa.  
"She called us losers." said Hikaru.  
"Told ya." replied Arisa. "She'll try to make down everyone she's jelaous at."  
"And what about Chiaki?" asked Akita.  
"We all suggest you to not mess up with her." said Betamon.  
"Why?" asked Dorumon.  
"You don't want to know it." replied Candlemon.

They finnaly got to the forest, in front of which Chiaki waited for them.

"Okay, I have a little task for you all." she said, holding some notes in her hands. "But for all who don't know me, I'm Ando Chiaki, Arisa's grandmother and you can call me Chiaki-sensei."  
"Sensei?" Ken looked at Akari. She only shrugged.  
"I will seperate you in groups and then you'll have to do what's written on the notes I'll give you." Chiaki countined.

The two groups got parted up into those teams:

1. Takuto, Guilmon, Arisa, Impmon, Noah, Wizardmon, Akinari, Lucemon and Calumon

2. Rene, Renamon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Airu, DemiDevimon, Zia, Gumdramon, Akari and BlackGatomon

3. Kenny, Terriermon, Akita, Dorumon, Hiroshi and Phascomon

4. Taito, Shoutmon, Ken, Wormmon, Seichi and Candlemon

5. Akira, BlackAgumon, Dean, Veemon, Shawn, Coronamon, Damien and Betamon

And there were some protests because how the group got parted up.

"Stop complaining!" growled Chiaki. The five groups immediantly silenced. Chiaki gave each group a note.

"You gotta find the things on the notes I gave you. I hid them somewhere in the forest." she said. "Now off you go."

Later Team 01 walked around searching for mushrooms.

"It is autumn, so there should be mushrooms, right?" asked Takuto.  
"I don't care." replied Noah, who was rather annoyed.  
"Okay." Takuto realized that Noah won't speak further. He turned to Arisa. "There are some things you still have to explain me."  
"That would be?" asked Arisa.  
"I need to speak to you alone." replied Takuto.  
"Alright." replied Arisa. "We're anyways nearby a shrine so we can talk there."

Team 02 stucked meanwhile at an old oak tree.

"Why should Chiaki-sensei need acorns?" asked Hikaru.  
"I have no idea." Rene meanwhile tried to climb the tree. "But she said she needs them, so I'll get her those."  
"Better watch out, the squirrels that inhabit this forest are dangerous." warned Airu.  
"Why should squirrels...ouch!" Rene got bit by a squirrel as she put her hand into the hole where it's home was. Renamon captured her. "Told ya those things are dangerous." said Airu.

Team 03 searched for some herbs which were listed on the note.

"So, you're Hiroshi right?" asked Kenny.  
"Yupp." replied Hiroshi, looking at his gameboy.  
"Can we join the game?" asked Terriermon.  
"No."

Both sweatdropped.

Team 04 was meanwhile collecting moss.

"Wonder why Chaiki-sensei would need this." said Taito.  
"Didn't you know that moss also can be used for medicine?" said Seichi.  
"Nope." replied Taito.

Team 05 was meanwhile at the Silent Lake.

"It says that we should get some water plants from this lake." said Akinari.  
"Well, I'm not going into the lake." said Dean.  
"Me neither." said Coronamon.  
"How should we get it then?" asked Shawn.

"Ahmm." Akira, BlackAgumon, Dean, Veemon, Shawn and Coronamon turned to Damien and Betamon.

"Yes?"

"Hey, are you stupid or what? I'm a Deep Savers Digimon and I can get that plants easily." said Betamon.  
"Oh, sorry, we didn't want to insult you." mocked Veemon. Betamon frowned.

"So, what is it?" asked Arisa as those two got into the shrine. However, they were evasdropped by Akinari, Lucemon, Guilmon, Impmon and Calumon. Noah and Wizardmon made a quite distance from the four. They had something other in mind.

"I just wanted to ask you if you're 100% sure that you don't want to be a member of the Tamers." said Takuto.  
"Takuto, I already told you, the Shadow Tamers are now my team and that stays so." said Arisa. "I'm a Shadow Tamer now."

Behind the door, Akinari and Lucemon grined.

"I see, so you rather hang out with them then with us." said Takuto with a frown. "Though you know they're actually our enemies."  
"Sorry bout that, but yes." Arisa smiled. "And anyways, they ain't bad at all. Actually, they're symphatetic..."

Behind them Lucemon smiled.

"...Though Lucemon is a bit annoying but I guess all leaders are like that."

Lucemon sweatdropped. Arisa smiled slily and looked at the door.

"...And I'm not saying this because I know that you're behind the door. Impmon, Lucemon, Guilmon, Calumon and Akinari."  
"What?" Takuto turned to the door. The named ones entered it.  
"How did you know?" asked Akinari.  
"I saw your shadows." replied Arisa.  
"So, did you mean every word you said?" asked Takuto, scratching his head.  
"Every word." said Arisa.  
"I guess it's better having you as an ally then an enemy." said Lucemon. Arisa only gave a cute smile, obviously agreeing with Lucemon.

"Also, there's something else. Why the battle we had with Doribickmon, I met a kind of my personal counterpart. She told me that I'm trying to Balance between the Light and Shadow, which will tire me out. I guess she meaned the Tamers and the Shadow Tamers. That I finnaly have to make myself clear to which group belong." Arisa looked at Takuto. "And I choose the Shadows."  
"And there's nothing I can do against it?" asked Takuto. Arisa shook her head.  
"Okay." Takuto sighed. "Anyways, where are Noah and Wizardmon?"  
"They're outside, waiting." said Akinari.

The group got out, where they saw Noah and Wizardmon, waiting for them. Noah carried a bag with mushrooms.

"Oh, you got them. Then we can go back." said Arisa.  
"The sooner, the better." replied Noah. They walked back, though Wizardmon glared the whole time at Lucemon, until the Demon Lord of Pride had enough.

"Why are you glaring at me the whole time?" he asked.  
"Maybe you're now here because of some other reasons but I still didn't forgott the destruction of Mahou City." said Wizardmon coldly. "My hometown."  
"Such things can get rebuilt." replied Lucemon.  
"You haven't changed a bit. You're still arrogant as ever." said Wizardmon. Lucemon looked at him with a surpriesed expression and then lowered his head.

"Damn." he hissed.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon.  
"The fact, that I have to get the Crest of Humility, though I have no idea what Humility is or how I should do that." replied Lucemon, clenching his fists. "And I guess my arrogance won't help me with that."

Guilmon and Wizardmon only looked at each other in surpriese.

Meanwhile Team 02 still stucked at the oak tree.

"We have to climb up and get those acorns." saud Zia.  
"Hey, I won't face the squirrels." said DemiDevimon.  
"I'll get them." said Renamon, taking the bag and climbed up.  
"Wait for me!" BlackGatomon joined her.

The others waited on the ground.

"So, your name is Adachi Airu, right?" asked Hikaru.  
"Yupp, Crest Keeper of Patience." replied Airu.  
"Patience?" Rene looked at DemiDevimon.  
"What, are you looking at? I learned already what patience means." replied DemiDevimon.  
"Ok, but I guess you remained the same hot-head." replied Rene.  
"Not exactly." replied DemiDevimon.  
"Which means yes." said Elecmon.  
"No!"

"And what about you Akari?" asked Rene.  
"I got Purity." said Akari, showing her Crest. "Lilies happen to be my favorite plants."  
"And I guess Airu's is an oak." joked Gumdramon. Airu only rolled with her eyes.  
"Better watch out because when you mock, I'll bite back." she said.

"We got the acorns." said BlackGatomon as she and Renamon got down.  
"Hope it'll be enough." said Renamon.

Team 03 meanwhile stucked. Litteraly. Akita and Dorumon didn't looked out where they're walking and fell into a pitfall trap.

"Can someone help us?" asked Akita.  
"Why don't you watch out?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Why didn't you tell us about the pitfall trap?" asked Dorumon.  
"You didn't ask." replied Phascomon. Dorumon and Akita sweatdropped.

After they got those two out, the group made a little pause.

"Who digged the trap?" asked Kenny.  
"I don't know. Some of Chiaki's students. You should've seen what happened when we came first into this forest. We fell from one trap into an other." replied Hiroshi.  
"Momantai." said Terriermon.  
"Well, this trap had something positive. I found the last herb on the list." said Akita.  
"Let's go back." said Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, I have a question." said Kenny.  
"Shoot it!" replied Hiroshi.  
"What's your Crest?" asked Kenny.  
"Well, I got Sloth and Diligence." said Hiroshi.  
"Which is annoying." said Phascomon.  
"Guess you'll have a lot of work if you want to get that Crest." said Dorumon.  
"Sadly." Phascomon and Hiroshi sighed.  
"Momantai." said Terriermon.

Team 04 was about to gather the last of the moss they needed.

"Okay, finished." said Wormmon as he put the moss into the bag Ken held.  
"So, we should go now back." said Taito. The others agreed and turned around.

"So, what's up with your Crests?" asked Shoutmon.  
"We have Greed and Generosity." said Seichi.  
"But we still didn't figure out what we should actually do." said Candlemon.  
"Remember what I told you back in Urban City?" asked Taito.  
"Yes and?" asked Candlemon.  
"I just wanted to see if you remember it." said Taito with a shrugg. Candlemon sweatdropped.  
"You're kidding me." he muttered.

Team 05 meanwhile had different problems.

"Okay, then go get it." said Shawn.  
"Nope." replied Betamon.  
"And why?" asked BlackAgumon.  
"What's your Crest?" asked Akira.  
"Kidness." replied Damien.  
"Then be so kind and get that water plant we need." said Dean.  
"First, ask me politely." said Betamon.  
"No way." replied Coronamon.  
"I wasn't talking to you, but to the Royal Knight." Betamon gestured at Veemon. "I still remember that you were the one who killed me."

Veemon frowned.

"Well, that ain't any kindess you're showing now." he said.  
"Maybe, but first show me your example of kidness." replied Betamon. Veemon grumbled.  
"Alright. Could you please, pretty please, get us that water plant?" he asked.  
"Sure." replied Betamon and jumped into the water, a few minutes leater emerging with the plant in his mouth.

"Here you have." he said and then turned to Veemon. "Also, maybe I was a bit envious at your friendship."

Veemon looked at him in confusion.

As the five teams came back, they found a note on the battlefield, on which was written that they should left the bags at the Dojo and go into the house.

As they went into the house, they felt a scent of fresh prepeared food and went into the dining room.

There Chiaki prepeared them something to eat.

"Yay, meal time! Calu!" Calumon exclaimed.  
"I think you deserved it." said Chiaki.

"THANKS!"

The group sat and started to eat.

"This is delicious." said Rene.  
"I have to agree with you." said Airu.

Lower from them, Lucemon and Impmon had again one of their argues. This one was about the last dumpling.

"This is mine." said Lucemon.  
"No mine." replied Impmon.

They didn't notice Coronamon who snatched the dumpling.

"Hey!" The two looked at the Olypmus Twelwe.  
"You snooze you lose." replied Coronamon.

"Am, granny, what was this task about? Why did we have to gather all this things?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, I needed them for some of my own medicine, but the true purpose of that task was to let you work together. Or at least, get known each other better." replied Chaiki.

"We sure did." said Takuto and looked at the Shadow Tamers. "I just hope you will beat GranDracmon."

"We will. That's one for sure." said Akinari.  
"Right!" the others agreed.

[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Driver plays]

Hi, Leviamon's speaking. Next time it's mine and Damien's turn for getting the Crest of Kindess. Though, I wonder what Kindess has in common with Envy. ?-? Anyways, our opponent will be Splashmon, who is definitely three sheves to the wind. -rolls eyes- Stay tuned for episode 12.:~A Day at the Beach, Fight of the Lords of the Sea~ Don't Miss it!


	12. A Day at the Beach, Fight of the Lords o

Yupp, hats down for Chiaki. Anyways, turning to next chapter, now it's Damien's and Betamon/Leviamon's turn.

Followed by lot's of problems.

PS. The link for Levia's WM is updated.

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

12. Chapter

A Day at the Beach, Fight of the Lords of the Sea

"So, Zamielmon kicked the bucket." said GranDracmon through the crystal ball.  
"Yes, but he was a notorious fool." replied Olgemon.  
"And so, only you three remained." GranDracmon growled. "And the Demon Lords are becoming stronger and stronger with each day."  
"Master, leave it to me. I have anyways a fight with Leviamon left, but I swear, I'll also kill the other Demon Lords and their Crest Keepers." said Splashmon.  
"Very well then. But your death will be your punishment if you fail." replied GranDracmon.  
"I understand, my Lord." said Splashmon, bowing. "I shall kill Leviamon and the others."

[Going Under by Evanscene plays]

"Achoo!" Betamon sneezed.  
"What's up?" Damien asked the aquatic Digimon.  
"Nothing. I think someone was talking about me." said Betamon, who was inside Damien's X-Loader.

-Okay, kindess. What should I do about it?- thought Damien. -It shouldn't be that hard to be kind to others.-

It was lunch break and Damien walked throught the school. He hopped he could do anything to show his kindess. At least he hoped he was doing the right thing.

He saw the PE teacher coming out with some large boxes.

"May I help you?" asked Damien and took the boxes.  
"Thanks...Damien-kun, what in the World are you doing?!" asked the PE teacher. "I really don't need your help."

Damien put the boxes down and the PE teacher took them.

"But I wanted to help." he said.  
"No, thanks." replied the PE teacher and walked away, huffing and puffing under the weight of the boxes. Damien frowned.

-Why don't they want me to help? Okay, I'm maybe a bit of clumsy but still...-

He was to occupied with his own thoughts that he didn't notice he walked right into one of his classmates. The girl's books fell down.

"I'll help you." said Damien.  
"No thanks, you helped enough." replied the girl angrily.

"Okaaay..." Damien walked away.  
"This was a failure." said Betamon. Damien could only agree with his partner.

The two went to the meeting spot behind the school. This time, the Shadow Tamers brought their partners, who deceided to hang out nearby the school, and shared their lunch with them. They noticed Damien walking over to them.

"So, how was it?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I tried to help everyone, but no one wanted my help. This is too hard." said Damien and sighed. He then released Betamon from his X-Loader.  
"What should we do now?" asked Betamon.

"Maybe you should keep on trying." they heared a voice from the branch below them.

"Huh?"

Everyone rose their heads and looked upwards as Shinzui jumped down. She wore again a ponytail, but instead a dress, she wore a purple T-shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt below it and blue jeans and sneakers. On the T-shirt was the emblem of the Crest of Balance.

"Helo guys!" she said.  
"Who are you?" asked Akinari.  
"I'm Shinzui." replied the girl.  
"So, you're the spirit Arisa was talking about." said Seichi. "You're looking just like her."  
"Course I do, we're sisters." said Shinzui. Everyone looked at Arisa.  
"She has the role of my imouto and as our guide." she said.  
"That's right Onee-chan." said Shinzui.  
"I think I like the younger version more." said Lucemon. He earned an angry glare from the older version.

"So, why are you here?" asked Akari. "Is it about Damien and Betamon's test?"  
"Yupp. You two seem to have no luck with being kind." said Shinzui.  
"Because everyone rejects me when I try to help." said Damien.  
"You too hasty with it. You need to show the people that you mean it good." said Shinzui.  
"And what about me?" asked Betamon.  
"Just help your partner." replied the girl.  
"That's easy." Betamon grined.  
"Why do I have to get the harder part of the test?" grumbled Damien, crossing his arms.  
"It ain't so hard." Shinzui rolled with her eyes.  
"I still think it is." said Damien, looking at his friends, particulary at the three Crest Keepers.

He felt a bit envious at Arisa, Akari and Airu for getting their Crests.

Meanwhile, a DigiField appeared. From which Splashmon emerged.

"Time for an challange, Crest Keepers." he smirked. He summoned 7 different colored blobs. "Showtime!"

The Shadow Tamers slowly returned to their classrooms, besides Damien and Betamon who tried to figure out how to get the Crest of Kidness.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Betamon. He saw seven colored blobs crawling towards the school.  
"What?" Damien looked at the way Betamon pointed.  
"That, those blobs." said Betamon.  
"Hey, I remember those from somewhere. Ain't those things called Drippins?" said Damien.  
"Where did you see them?" asked Betamon.  
"I think it was in Digimon Xros Wars, the Death General saga." his eyes wided. "Ow, damn. That's Splashmon's doing."

"Now what?" asked Betamon.  
"Just try to prevent them from making any mess." replied Daminen. "I have to go."  
"Okay." replied Betamon and hopped away.

The Red Drippin (which makes everyone who drinks it stop trusting their allies) was on his way to the water spring outside the school at which Lucemon went to drink. It managed to get into the waterworks. Betamon noticed this.

"Electric Shock!" He fired a volt shock at the water spring, which Lucemon wanted to turn on. Both Lucemon and the Drippin got schoked.

"Did I get it?" Betamon asked as he hopped.  
"What the heck are you doing?!" snapped Lucemon at him. His clothes turned to a shade of gray as well as the rest of his body.

"A red Drippin was inside the waterworks. I have no idea which his ability is, but I guess I saved you." replied Betamon.  
"Buh?" Lucemon was more confused.  
"Look!" Betamon exclaimed and the angel Digimon looked at the red blob which came out of the pipe. It was burned as well and it seemed like it'll get sick. The blob quickly jumped down and 'crawled away'.

"I guess number 1 is out." said Betamon.  
"Well, thanks." replied Lucemon. "We gotta better warn the others."

Meanwhile the Cherry Drippin went inside the school, actually into the girls washroom. Damien, who passed by noticed it.

"Ow, great. And how should I get it? This is the boys' forbidden zone." he said and looked around. "Akari, you arrived just in time."

"And for what?" asked Akari. She was on the way to the classroom.  
"Listen, a Cherry colored Drippin...you know what Drippins are?" said Damien.  
"I did watch Xros Wars." replied Akari.  
"Okay, it went into the girls washroom. You have to get it, capture it or anything that will prevent it from doing harm." said Damien.  
"Okay." Akari went into the washroom and quickly closed the door.

In it were only Kathrin and her followers, Alana and Nia. Akari noticed that the Cherry Drippin (which makes the one who puts the Drippin on their face grow obsessed with their own beauty) sneaked into Kathrin's make-up bag. Akari knew that, and she knew it would make things worse.

Kathrin took out a little box of cream and Akari noticed it was cherry colored, though she knew that it should actually be white.

She snatched the cream away and threw it into the toilet, flushing it.

"Akari, what in the world are you doing?!" shouted Kathrin at her.  
"I probably saved you." she said and noticed Kathrin's confused expression. "Don't ask."

With that said she went out.

"So...?" asked Damien.  
"You owe me one. I saved Kathrin's butt, or better to say, face." said Akari.  
"What about the Drippin?" asked Damien.  
"I flushed it." replied the girl simply.

Meanwhile, Impmon and BlackGatomon looked at a yellow pool, which appeared to be the Yellow Drippin (which makes the ones who gets drenched with the Drippin become completely paralyzed).

"I wonder what that is." said BlackGatomon.  
"Ditto." Impmon was about to touch it.

"Electric Shock!"

An electric wave prevented him from doing so.

"Impmon!" BlackGatomon looked at him in surpriese as she noticed Betamon and Lucemon running towards them. Meanwhile the pond turned back to his blob form.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon fired an another, stronger wave, burning the blob and making it crawl away.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" snapped Impmon at Betamon as he came back to his senses.  
"Tsk, I just tried to help." replied Betamon. "That thing was a Drippin. I have no idea what it is able to do but it ain't anything good."  
"Are there more of those things?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Yes. And we gotta eliminate them." said Betamon.

Meanwhile, Damien's class had biology and their teacher just brought in a skeleton.

Damien nervously looked around. He didn't feel right and he hoped that Betamon will eliminate the rest of the Drippins.

Just then the Green Drippin crawled into the classroom. That had the ability to animate the bodies of Digimon puppets. However this time it wanted to try its ablities on the skeleton. Damien noticed it. The Drippin covered the skeleton, making it turn to a green color.

Everyone was to busy with their own work to notice the skeletons fingers slowly moving towards the teachers (who was busy reading a book) neck. Besides Damien.

Not thinking about the consequences, he threw his biology book at the skeleton. He then grabbed an another book and rushed over to the skeleton hiting it with the book (which was almost the size of the New York phone book).

"Itachi-kun! What are you doing?!" yelled the teacher at Damien.  
"Well, I..I..." Damien had no idea how to explain the teacher. Meanwhile, the blob crawled away, slightly dizzy.  
"Seems like Damien hates skeletons." came a comment from behind. The class, except the Shadow Tamers, laughed.  
"Out! I will leater talk with you." said the teacher.  
"Y-yes, sensei." replied Damien and walked out.

Meanwhile, the Digimon, who gathered around, faced the Black and the Violet Drippin. The Black Drippin had the ability to perform close-combat attacks, forming a solid cage, animating the bodies of Digimon puppets, or detonating. The Violet Drippin could perform Splashmon's "Bead-drown" attack, which meaned that it could instantly gather trace elements and convert them to liquid around the opponent's head. More or less, the Violet Drippin was that liquid.

"Okay, get'm!" said Impmon.

"Parafin Paralyzer!" Candlemon threw some of the wax at the two drippins. The blobs jumped, the Black One right in front of Phascomon and DemiDevimon.

It smirked deviously and exploded, threwing those two back. Then it turned back into a blob.

The Violet Drippin choose Calumon as his victim. However, Calumon rose a shield to protect himself and the blob bounced of.

"Grand Cro-"  
"Lucemon, if you attack, you'll destroy half of the yard." said BlackGatomon. Lucemon stopped his attack.  
"What should I do then?" he asked.  
"Leave it to me, those things are weak against electrical attacks." said Betamon. "Electric Shock!"

Betamon fired a electrical wave at both Drippins. The two got burned down and withdrawed.

"Guess that's the work of one of the Death Generals. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"It's Splashmon's work." replied Betamon.

Meanwhile, the school bell rung as class ended for today. Damien didn't feel well, since he got a detention from the teacher. At least, he hoped, they managed to rid off the Drippins.

Airu, who, was at the girls' washroom noticed a strange girl. The girl smirked, before Airu realized that she saw that girl before. In the anime.

Ruka, a puppet controled by the Azure Drippin, grined deviously as she knocked Airu unconssicious.

"Has anyone seen Airu?" asked DemiDevimon, as the Shadow Tamers were on the way back home.  
"No." replied Arisa.  
"Has anyone the idea where she might be?" asked Akinari.  
"I do." they heared an unfamiliar voice and turned around. Ruka was standing behind them.

"If you want to see your friend alive, then follow me." she said.  
"What have you done to her?!" asked DemiDevimon angrily.  
"Nothing yet." replied Ruka as the group followed her.

Ruka lead the group to the beach, actually to a protected bay.

The group noticed Airu in a kind of water orb, still unconssicious.

"Airu!" yelled DemiDevimon.  
"Save your breath, she cannot hear you." replied Splashmon, who appeared out of the water. "You sure know why you're here."

"I suspect you want to battle me." said Betamon.  
"That's right. There can be only one lord of the Dark Ocean, and that's me." said Splashmon.  
"We'll see." replied Betamon as Damien rose his X-Loader.

Around their hands appeared a golden ring.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

Damien drew a circle with the X-Loader. Betamon got covered into the circle, changing his form.

"Betamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Leviamon!"

"Okay, let's see what we can find out 'bout Splashmon." Arisa rose her D-Power. "Splashmon. Type: Aquatic Beast Man. Titled: Water Tiger. By changing itself into a liquid and moving from liquid to liquid, it is able to take the shape of a human or Digimon at will. For this reason, spying is its specialty, but no matter the tactics, it always puts being beautiful as its top priority."

Damien jumped on Leviamon's back and they together faced Splashmon.

"I wonder if you'll manage to save the girl." Splashmon smirked.  
"Don't worry, we'll save Airu and kill you!" replied Damien.  
"That's right!" Leviamon roared.

"We'll see. Hydro Pressure!" Splashmon shot water of high pressure and speed from his fingertips.  
"Cauda!" Leviamon broke the attack with his tail.

"Poisonous Force!" Splahsmon fired an army of Drippin that could paralyze them. "Hold your breath!" Leviamon growled and dived. Damein held his breath while the Demon Lord of Enjvy swam to escape the Drippins. He then appeared behind Splashmon.  
"Anima!" Leviamon fired a blast at Splashmon, who just turned into liquid, merging with the sea.

"Where is he?" Damien looked around. Splashmon appeared from below them, but Leviamon managed to dodge his kick.

The two lords of the sea seemed to be equal. Till...

Splashmon used the water to build himself a stand, with Airu inside the water orb floating next to him.

"I wonder if you can do two things at once." he smirked and threw the water orb into the sea.

"Airu!" yelled Damien.

"AIRU!" The other Shadow Tamers, who were standing on the beach, looked at them. They couldn't do anything since no one was a fighter in the water as Leviamon.

Splashmon meanwhile jumped at Leviamon who wanted to dive to save Airu from drowing. Leviamon slapped him with his two tails, but Splashmon didn't want to give up.

"I'll save her, you take care of Splashmon!" said Damien and jumped into the water, taking a deep breath and diving.  
"Okay." Leviamon took a deep breath. "Anima!"

He fired a blast at Splashmon, creating a hole in his chest.

Damien meanwhile dived to Airu who still was inside the orb. Her eyes were still closed.

-I gotta save her!- thought Damien as he dived deeper. He felt that the oxygen will soon turn into CO2 and he knew he had to be quick.

He managed to break through the orb and grab Airu's hand. He pulled the girl out and started to swim upwards.

-Hold on Airu, we're soon up there. Please hold on!- he thought, clenching his teeth. His lungs begged for fresh air. -No, I must help her. I mustn't mess up my task. I gotta...-

He felt like his lungs will explode. He didn't notice how deep he dived. Though he was the fastest swimmer in the class, and he loved the sea and most of the water sports, especially surfing and diving, this was too much for him.

-Just hold...-

He knew he won't make it. With Airu in his arms, he won't make it. She was already too heavy and he couldn't anymore hold on.

His mouth opened.

-No...- He felt the salty water inside his body. His lungs were filling with salt and water.

-No...I...mustn't give up...Levia...help...-

His head lowered and his eyes closed. He knew he failed. But the only thing he wanted is to be kind.

"You passed."

He heared a kind voice and giggles around himself. His eyes opened and he suddenly noticed he and Airu were inside a kind of purple mist. And that he could breath.

His eyes wided in surpriese as he realized that he was inside a DigiField and that DigiGnomes were flying/swimming around him.

But what more surpriesed him was the light that came from his Tag. On it appeared a red heart with a yellow thunder inside it, two blue crescents next to the heart and a blue backround.

[x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

The Crest of Kidness.

"Crest of Kindesss activate!" Damien shouted.

The Crest glew as the DigiField dissolved. Leviamon, who felt Damien needs his help, managed to slap Splashmon, who became blinded by the light, and dived.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Leviamon, Crest Digivolution to..."

Leviamon changed his form from a underwater monster to a humanoid form, much the size of the other humanoid Demon Lords. On his pale, face appeared a mask which resembled much Leviamon's head and he gained green short hair. On his shoulders appeared red shoulder plates with golden edges, a green chest plate with blue crescents on as a collar. On his elbows, green scaled arm guards. His belly was orange-yellow and his whole skin was red scaled. On his arms and legs appeared golden rings. His two tails remained, with red-green scales and sharp metal pieces on the tail tips. Around his waist were two belts and on his back was a dagger. He also held a trident.

"Leviamon Warrior Mode!"

Leviamon dived as fast as he could and managed to pull out of the water both Shadow Tamers.

"Hey!"

He looked upwards and saw Zia on Arresterdramon who went there to help get the two back on the beach.

Arresterdramon took both Airu and Damien and returned back to the beach where their worried friends waited for them.

"Damien!"  
"Airu!"

The group quickly gathered around the two.

"Hey, let them get back to their breath!" Arisa snapped at them. Airu and Damien coughed and spat the water.

"Are you alright Airu?" asked DemiDevimon his Tamer.  
"I am." replied Airu who managed to sat with Akari's help. Damien breath deeply.  
"And I thought it was all over." he said as he looked at his Crest. He then looked at Leviamon WM who faced Splashmon.

"Teach him a lesson Levia." he muttered, tiredly.

Arisa meanwhile took her D-Power out.

"Leviamon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior, Attribute: Virus. Leviamon is in his Warrior Mode equiped with the Trident of Depths and the Scaled Dagger. He posses both aquatic attacks as well electrical, and it is said that he's one of the fastest Deep Savers Digimon. Whoever messes up with him can only feel the Furry of the Lord of the Net Ocean." said Arisa.

"So you did it. Nevermind. You won't beat this General!" said the Water-Tiger.  
"And you won't beat this Demon Warrior Splashmon. Realize it, it's over. None of the Death Generals ever suriveved the battles against the Demon Warriors." said the Demon Guardian of Kidness.

"Oh, really, Poisonous Force!" Splashmon send an army of Drippins at Leviamon.  
"Aqua Wave!" Leviamon twirled his trident creating a water tornado, deleting the Drippins.

Splashmon clenched his teeth.

"Okay, I didn't want to use this, but seems like I have to. Mode Change!"

He unziped the chucks all over its body and revealed his true form lying within. A hideous tiger-monster made out of water.

"Splashmon Darkness Mode. Those who saw this form, let alone the one who wounded it, are driven to death with its "Tiger Typhoon". It says that Splashmon despises also this form." said Arisa as she looked at her D-Power.

"Ha, Levia can handle it!" said Damien as he stood up.

"Tiger Typhoon!" Splashmon smashed and drowned Leviamon by generating a massive flood. It seemed like Leviamon dissappeared underwater.

"And your hero is gone." said Splashmon.  
"Furry of Levia!"

Splashmon didn't notice that Leviamon actually used the flood to dive and appear below Splashmon. Leviamon drived his trident into the water Digimon, generating a blast through it. Splashmon roared in pain as Leviamon took out his Scaled Dagger.

"Shock Dagger!" He drived the dagger into Splashmon's body, generating a shock wave, which resulted in Splashmon's death. The Water-Tiger General cried in pain and his data dissolved.

Leviamon as well de-digivoluved back to Betamon and managed to somehow swim back. There he gave a sigh of relief as he got on the land.

"Betamon, are you alright?" Damien picked up his partner.  
"I am, but this is really exhausting. I can't believe you didn't vomit after this." said Betamon to Impmon, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon. "Well, you survived. Dosen't that matter?" said Impmon.  
"And I got the Crest of Kidness. I still don't know why, but I got it." said Damien.  
"I'm not sure either, but I guess you got it because you risked your life to save Airu's." said Arisa.  
"Possible. Also, the DigiGnomes saved me from drowing by creating a DigiField in which I could breath." said Damien.  
"Anyways, thanks that you saved my life." said Airu and kissed both on their cheeks. The boys' part of the team whistled and started to chuckle.

Damien and Betamon only got red like tomatos in their faces.

Still, they were proud of themselves.

[Ending Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi, Karin's speaking. Next time, I, Haruka, Ryoma (together with the Celestials and some other friends) have a school trip to Yokohama. And guess who we'll meet there. Lucemon and co. -Lopmon interupts- That'll be a tense meeting, followed by a little adventure, so stay tuned for episode 13.:~School Trip Challange, When Angels and Demons Work Together~ Don't Miss it!


	13. School Trip Challange, When Angels and D

Jackpot 2: Poor Betamon. ^^"

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

13. Chapter

School Trip Challange, When Angels and Demons Work Together

"I'm sure this'll be delicious. Two cheeseburgers just for us." said Airu. She carried a bag with two cheesburgers. In her arms was DemiDevimon.

"The day is slowly going to become better and better." said DemiDevimon as the two walked towards the park. Airu's D-3 suddenly reacted and she took it out. Four dots were on it.

She looked around and saw only a group of teens who were listening to a tourist guide. Airu blinked in surpriese. She could bet the signals came from that way.

"Okay, class. You can now do anything you want till 8 o'clock when you have to be at the bus station or we'll go back to DigiCity without you." said the teacher. The most part of the teens then walked away, except four kids who had huge backpacks or bags. There were 3 girls and one boy. Airu and DemiDevimon only recognized Hikaru Motimiya.

"Hey, Hikaru!" she waved. The girl rose her head and smiled.  
"Airu! Nice to see you again!" said Hikaru as she walked over to her.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Airu.  
"Having a school trip." replied Hikaru and turned to the other three. "Airu, these are Matsumi Karin, Kenny's older sister and the twins, Hinaki Haruka and Ryoma."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Adachi Airu." said Airu.  
"And you seem to have a partner." Karin gestured at DemiDevimon. Haruka only frowned as she saw the bat Digimon, but Ryoma seemed to be calm.  
"Well, now I see from where the fifth signal came." said Haruka, rising her pink D-3.

"Ummm, yes. Anyways, want to go to the park. My parents are out of the town and my brothers Riku and Kai cleaned the fridge so I had to buy myself mine and Demi's lunch." said Airu.  
"Okay, fine with me." said Hikaru and looked at the others. They also agreed.

Meanwhile an another girl with an DemiDevimon walked around the city, aiming at Chiaki's house.

"Miss Nanami, do you really think we are going the right direction?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Well, Shawn told me that this is the way to Chiaki's house, so yes, I think we do." replied Yuki Nanami.

As the group walked into a part of the park which was save from every sights of curious people, Karin, Hikaru, Haruka and Ryoma's bags unziped and four Digimon came out of them; Elecmon and the three Celestials, Lopmon, Gatomon and Patamon.

"Alright, why am I having such a bad feeling?" asked Gatomon as she looked around. She soon noticed the Rookie form of the Demon Lord of Wrath, though she couldn't believe it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Daemon?!" she snapped at the bat Digimon.  
"Is that your concern?" replied DemiDevimon.  
"As a Celestial, it is." said Gatomon.  
"Wait a sec, Daemon?" Patamon looked at him in surpriese. Lopmon gave a sigh.  
"So Kenny and Terriermon were right when they told me that the Demon Lords are here." she said.  
"WHAT?!" Ryoma and Haruka shouted.

"Apperantly, this fella is my partner. Anyways, I'm the Crest Keeper of Patience and Shadow Tamer." said Airu as DemiDevimon sat on her head.

"Someone needs to explain us what's going on." said Haruka, crossing her arms.  
"Right." added Gatomon.

Nanami sweatdropped as she and DemiDevimon ended up in a dead-end street.

"Maybe that way..."  
"Nanami?"

The girl turned around as she heared a familiar voice. She smiled as she saw Arisa, Impmon, Calumon, BlackGatomon and Akari. They were in the companion of a boy and a Lucemon, of which Nanami was hunderd percently sure that he was the Demon Lord of Pride.

"It's so great to see ya again!" said Arisa.  
"I'm also happy." replied Nanami.  
"I wonder, why didn't you come with the other Tamers?" asked Akari.  
"I was sick for whole two weeks." replied Nanami. "I couldn't even get out of the bed."  
"So, what are you doing here? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.

"My father had some job to do here and he deceided to take me and DemiDevimon with him so we can visit you. Who's this?" asked Nanami and pointed at the boy.  
"I'm Araki Akinari and you?" asked Akinari.  
"Yuki Nanami, member of the Digimon Tamers and the best detective ever seen." said Nanami. "I already figured out that your partner is a Demon Lord."

Lucemon smirked.

"Is that so obvious?" he asked.  
"No, but Noah told me after he came back to DigiCity."

Lucemon sweatdropped.

[Angels by Morandi plays]

"Wait, you want to say GranDracmon's back and that the Demon Lords are the ones who'll have to save the DigiWorld and the Real World? You have to be kidding. This'll never happen." said Gatomon stubornly. Airu took out her Crest.  
"Then explain me I and Demi got the Virtue Crest of Patience?" she asked.  
"I believe Airu. You saw Impmon in his Beelzemon Warrior Mode form when fighting Ogumon, D-Reaper and Yggdrasill." told Karin to Haruka.  
"Who else has got those Crests?" asked Haruka, as well not trusting Airu and DemiDevimon as Gatomon.  
"I, DemiDevimon, Arisa, Impmon, Akari, BlackGatomon, and recently Damien and Betamon. Patience, Balance, Purity and Kidness." said Airu.

"It's still hard for me to believe that." said Gatomon.  
"Believe what you want Phany, but that's the truth." she heared a familiar voice. Arisa's group walked out. BlackGatomon crossed her arms. Gatomon pierced at her with her sight, as well as at Lucemon and Impmon.

"Calu, Hikaru!" Calumon jumped at Hikaru, right into her arms. "Calu, I'm glad to see you again!"  
"Me too." Hikaru turned to the others. "Hi, Nanami, I didn't know you two would come here."  
"Well, my father had some job to do here and I and DemiDevimon deceided to go with him." said Nanami.  
"Am, who are you?" asked Akinari.  
"I'm Matsumi Karin, this is Lopmon, my partner. These are the twins Hinaki: Haruka and Ryoma and Gatomon and Patamon." said Karin.  
"I'm Araki Akinari." replied the boy.  
"Alright, what the heck are the Celestials doing here?" Lucemon crossed his arms. Gatomon frowned.  
"Not your buissnes, Lucemon. YOU actually shouldn't be here. Or be alive." replied Gatomon.  
"You want to start something?" asked Lucemon.  
"What do you think?" replied Gatomon. Both glared angrily at each other.

"What do you think how long will this endure?" asked BlackGatomon, a bit worried.  
"I have no idea." replied DemiDevimon (Dae), who joined them.  
"I just don't like this attitude Gatomon has." said Patamon.  
"You gotta reconcile with it. Gatomon will always hate us. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Lopmon sighed.  
"I'm afraid that you're right Impmon." she said.

"Anyways, Akari, I heared you also got a Crest. I'd like to see it." said Haruka.  
"Okay, if you want,...opps!" Akari was about to take her Crest as it slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground. Gatomon, who stopped the staring-contest with Lucemon, picked it up.

"That's the Crest of...Ouch!" She let out a yelp as she got somehow burned by the Crest. She rubbed her paw. "It burned me."

"It did?" Arisa looked at Akari's Crest in confusion. She picked it up, but it didn't do anything to her. "I don't feel anything."  
"Let me." Nanami took the Crest. "I have to agree with Arisa, I don't feel anything."

The other teens also tried to touch it but they didn't get burned.

"Maybe it has an effect only on Digimon." said Nanami.  
"I touched the Crest of Balance, but I didn't got burned." replied Impmon.  
"Maybe the Crest of Purity only has that effect." Nanami put her hand on her chin. "Try it."

Impmon took the Crest, but again, nothing happened.

"Strange." muttered Nanami.  
"Let me try, Calu!" Calumon took the Crest, but he also didn't feel anything. Lucemon, DemiDevimon (Dae), Lopmon, Elecmon and Patamon also tried to touch it. Nothing happened.

Then Nanami's DemiDevimon tried.

And with a yelp, he threw it at the ground.

"It burned me." he said as he sat on Nanami's head, just to be as much as far away from the Crest as possible.

"I don't get it. Why did only Gatomon and DemiDevimon got burned but the others didn't?" said Nanami. She then smirked. "This is a mistery that I gotta solve." "I wonder if the same will happen if Gatomon and DemiDevimon touch Airu and Arisa's Crests." said Elecmon.  
"There's only one way to find it out." said Akinari and turned to Arisa and Airu. Both gave the Crests to the boy and he gave them to Gatomon.

Immediantly, the Celestial threw them away.

"They burned me." she yelped. "I don't get it why it hurts me so much."

"Neither I do." said Haruka.  
"I'll ask Shin-chan 'bout the Crests next time I meet her. Maybe she knows why the Crests only have an effect on Gatomon and Nanami's DemiDevimon." said Arisa.  
"I hope you will do that soon." replied Gatomon with a frown.

"Alright alright, let's gather the facts. The Crests, like Airu told us, are supposed to be holy relicts, right?" asked Nanami.  
"Right." replied the Shadow Tamers.  
"I suspect that DemiDevimon, Lucemon, Impmon and BlackGatomon can touch them because the Crests are part of them." said Nanami.  
"I guess you're right. But Calumon, Lopmon, Patamon and Elecmon could also touch them. Any idea why Gatomon and I couldn't?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"I have a theory for you, but for Gatomon,...I don't know." Nanami shrugged. "My mind is blank."

"Sooo..." Gatomon was about to start an another quarrel as Karin, Hikaru, Nanami and Arisa's D-Powers reacted.

"Help!" yelled a familiar voice. Two to to be exact appeared.

The team rose their looks and saw Makoto and Gumdramon. Followed by an Okuwamon.

"Makoto! Gumdramon! Over here!" Arisa waved. The two stopped in front of the group.  
"Okay, what have you done this time?" asked Akari.  
"Nothing, I swear. I just saw a DigiField and took my sisters X-Loader. In the DigiField appeared to be an Okuwamon which started to chase us." said Makoto.  
"How did you got Zia's X-Loader?" asked Akinari.  
"She was in the shower." explained Gumdramon. Okuwamon growled as he neared them.

"Makoto, we'll use the Time Shift to get that thing into the DigiQuartz." said Akari.  
"Okay." replied Makoto.

"Down!" yelled Hikaru. Okuwamon was about to chop them but they managed to bow, however, Makoto losed the X-Loader which activated the portal to the DigiQuartz. Which was behind Lucemon, Impmon, BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Patamon and Lopmon who didn't notice it since their attention was drawn away by the insect Digimon.

"Watch out!" yelled Nanami as the Okuwamon came back. He rushed over to the six Digimon who jumped backwards (right into the portal) to avoid it.

"Time Shift!" Akari used her X-Loader as Okuwamon went to her, creating a huge portal which lead to the DigiQuartz. Both portals closed.

"That was close." Gumdramon gave a sigh of relief.  
"Guys, where are Lucemon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Impmon, Patamon and Lopmon?" asked Ryoma as he looked around.  
"Don't tell me they also got into the DigiQuartz." said Akinari.  
"It seems like they are already." said Arisa.

With some yells, the six Digimon landed in the DigiQuartz, having not a soft landing.

"Get the heck down of me!" yelled Gatomon. BlackGatomon and Lopmon were on her.  
"Okay, okay, don't be so touchy." replied BlackGatomon as she and Lopmon got of Gatomon, who was lying on Patamon, Impmon and Lucemon.  
"Could you guys please get off of me?" asked Lucemon. Gatomon glared at him. "Today, please?"

With a hmpf, Gatomon jumped down and the other three got up.

"Everyone alright?" asked Lopmon.  
"I've been worse Lop." replied Impmon, who dusted himself. The others were also alright.  
"What should we do now?" asked Patamon.  
"I have no idea." said BlackGatomon. "We wait here until someone gets us." said Gatomon.  
"Or we try to find a way out of this place." said Lucemon.  
"Why should we? It'll be easier to wait for our Tamers to get us." replied Gatomon.  
"Never thought that maybe we got stucked in a different part of the DigiQuartz then the place form which we came?" said Lucemon.  
"Do what you want. I'll stay here." Gatomon sat and crossed her legs and arms and closed her eyes.

As they heared a familiar sound which made everyone their skin crawl.

"Not that Okuwamon again!" said Impmon.  
"RUN!" yelled Lopmon and the six Digimon runned for their dear life to escape Okuwamon's sharp scissors.

"Guess I'm busted." said Makoto nervously.  
"YOU ARE!" replied the angry group.  
"Makoto, you're so dead when Zia finds out what you've done." said Arisa, taking away the X-Loader.

"What should we do now?" asked Karin.  
"Don't cha remember I have a X-Loader too? We'll simply get them out." said Akari.  
"Hikaru, could you go with Elecmon, Calumon, Gumdramon and Makoto to Zia's home to give her her X-Loader back." Arisa gave Hikaru the X-Loader.  
"You can count on me." said Hikaru.  
"And we're going to the DigiQuartz." said Nanami.

Meanwhile, the six Digimon runned for their dear lives to escape Okuwamon.

"Turn right!" Impmon instructed them and the group turned sharply right, with Okuwamon crashing into a building.

"This was close." said Lopmon as they stayed to catch air.  
"I wonder if he destroyed a building in the Real World." said Lucemon.  
"Probably he did." said BlackGatomon. "Let's get out of here before he comes back to his senses."

The group turned around and saw that Okuwamon recovered and was ready to pursue them. They runned away.

"Stop!" Impmon managed to stop the group. In front of them was a pit, however it was enough wide for them to jump over to the other side.  
"Guess we have to jump." said Patamon.  
"You can fly." replied Gatomon.  
"Okay." Patamon flied over to the other side. Lopmon jumped, using her ears to glide to the other side. Impmon and BlackGatomon simply jumped while Lucemon flied.

Okuwamon was nearing them as Gatomon was about to jump. The insectoid Digimon burried his 'scissors' into the ground, resulting in a crack which made Gatomon to lose her balance and fall into the pit.

"Gatomon!" The group yelped, while Lucemon jumped into the pit, a few seconds leater flying out with Gatomon.

"You owe me one for this." said the Demon Lord of Pride, grining slily. Gatomon only frowned.  
"We can talk about this leater." she replied.

"Let's go." said Lopmon as they then runned away. Though Lucemon turned to the Okuwamon.

"Gran Cross!" He threw ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy. The spheres exploded in front of Okuwamon.  
"What was that for?" asked Impmon.  
"It'll keep him busy." replied Lucemon and they runned away.

Okuwamon appeared out of the smoke, damaged and he lost the tracks of those six.

Meanwhile, the group found a save spot to rest.

"Okay, the DigiQuartz is slowly becoming one of my last favorite places." said Lopmon.  
"Okay, why the heck did you rescuse me?" Gatomon confronted Lucemon. He shrugged.  
"I have no idea." he replied calmly. "Guess I was just trying to do something to get my own Crest."  
"And that is?" Gatomon crossed her arms. Lucemon bit his lip.  
"It's Humility, and I guess rescusing you was one big step of getting it. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, who spit out the 'you' part. Gatomon smirked.  
"Ha, you will never get the Crest of Humility, Lucemon." said Gatomon.  
"Why not?" asked Lucemon, frowning.  
"You just don't deserve it. Okay, I was a bit surpriesed to see your teammates getting the Crests, but believe me, you won't get yours. No matter what you do. You'll remain without it." said Gatomon.  
"Gatomon..." Lopmon tried to stop Gatomon's speech. However, Lucemon deceided to fight back. He was angry, though he tried to remain calm. He already knew how to take a challange.  
"Just mind your own buissnes." he said. "I'm gonna get that Crest even if it means I'll have to do anything in my power to get it. You'll see."  
"Rescusing the DigiWorld ain't your job." said Gatomon.  
"Now it is. But it's not only about rescusing a pitfull world. The Dark Area, as well as our Castle was the property of GranDracmon, who was the orginal ruler of the Dark Area. We just overtook it after his death. This is the fight to see who deserved it to rule the Dark Area." said Lucemon.  
"Ah, and what do you want to do after this is over? Try to conquer the DigiWorld again?" asked Gatomon. Lucemon clenched his teeth. Gatomon rised her eyebrow.

"So I got you. You'll never change." she said and walked away. Lucemon lowered his head, clenching his fists tightly. Lopmon, Patamon, Impmon and BlackGatomon looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

Lucemon actually never thought about what will happen after they beat GranDracmon. He got too occupied with the adventures in the Real World as well as with his own task to think about something like his former plans.

Now, he had no idea what to do.

[Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]

"Hey!" The six rose their heads as they saw Zia, Gumdramon, Makoto, Hikaru, Calumon and Elecmon running to them.

"Where are the others?" asked Patamon.  
"Possibly with Akari, searching for you." said Zia and glanced angrily at her brother. Makoto glared back.  
"The crazy Okuwamon we met is somewhere here. Ba-Boom!" noted Impmon. "Okay, I'm gonna catch it and we can go home." said Zia.

They suddenly heared an explosion nearby.

"I think I know where they might be." said Elecmon.

"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon released countless Alpha Bats at Okuwamon. The insect Digimon tried to shake off the bats who hurted him.  
"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon used a whip to wrap Okuwamon, but the insect Digimon broke himself free.

"Hey, leave that Okuwamon to us!" Arisa, Nanami, Akari, Akinari, Airu, DemiDevimon, Ryoma and Haruka heared Zia's voice. Soon the rest of the group arrived.

Zia rose her X-Loader. On Zia and Gumdramon's arm appeared a golden ring. Zia drew a circle with her X-Loader.

"Cho-Shinka, Activate!"

Gumdramon got covered into the circle, changing his form.

"Gumdramon, Cho-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Okay, Okuwamon is an insect Digimon, so fire attacks will be most effective." Zia rose her X-Loader.

"Arresterdramon-GeoGreymon, Xros Up!" Zia drew two orbs with her X-Loader, Xrosing up the two Digimon that appeared inside the orbs.

Arresterdramons form changed. On his head appeared GeoGreymon's helmet and on his gloves appeared GeoGreymon's red armbands. Also his tail turned orange with blue stripes, but the metalic Tail Anchor remained.

"XrosUp Arresterdramon (GeoGreymon)!"

Okuwamon growled as well as Arresterdramon. Okuwamon rose his 'scissors' to chop Arresterdramon who was much faster.

"Mach Flicker!" He unleashed high speed punches while bending both of his arms.  
"Frog Shot!" He then smashed with his Tail Anchor at Okuwamon, catapulting him into the air.  
"Fire Burst!" Arresterdramon fired a mighty flame blast at the Okuwamon. A circle then formed around it as Zia thrusted her X-Loader, while Okuwamon turned into data partickles. Then a small cube formed on her Digivice with the Okuwamon in it.

"And, captured!" she said as she swung her X-Loader. Arresterdramon de-digivoluved.

"Okay guys, one note. The DigiQuartz is mine area." she said as she turned to the others.  
"Noted!" exclaimed Nanami. Myotismon de-digivoluved as well.

"Alright, what now?" asked Ryoma. "We still have a few hours left until we have to go to the bus station."  
"Want to go to my place?" asked Arisa.  
"Sure." said Karin.  
"Better don't go." said Hikaru.  
"Why?" asked Haruka.  
"When you once meet Chiaki, you'll know why." said Elecmon.

Karin, Haruka, Ryoma, Nanami and their partners only looked at them at confusion.

Leater, the group indeed arrived at Chiaki's place. Damien, Betamon, Hiroshi, Phascomon, Seichi and Candlemon already waited there.

"Huh?" They looked at the group in confusion.  
"Don't cha worry. I'll explain." said Arisa with a smile.

Leater the Guardinas, Nanami, Hikaru and the Digimon went home. It was evening and only Arisa and Impmon remained. Calumon went with Zia.  
Arisa and Impmon meanwhile went to the backyard.

"Shinzui? Shinzui!" Arisa called out. She had no idea how to summon her, but she hoped that her little sister will hear her. With a plop, Shinzui appeared in front of her.

"Helo, Onee-chan!" Shinzui greeted her. "What's up?" "I wanted to ask you something about the Crests. Do they have some kind of defenting power?" asked Arisa.  
"I'm happy that you ask." said Shinzui happily. "That was mine idea. The Crests have a nice ability, to repel every dark type, fallen angel or demon Digimon. If they touch it, they'll gonna threw it away, because of the holy energy the Crest has. Cool, ain't it?" said Shinzui. "I build it in because I suspected that GranDracmon would try to steal them."  
"And why dosen't have an effect on me, or Lucemon or Calumon..." asked Impmon.  
"On normal Digimon, the Crests don't have any effect. Only on demon Digimon. But on the Demon Lords they don't have any effect because they are part of you. They won't repel you." said Shinzui.  
"And what about Gatomon?" asked Arisa. "She got burned when she touched Akari's Crest."  
"What?" Shinzui looked at her in confusion. "Gatomon's one of the Celestials, right? Such things shouldn't happen." said Shinzui. "Either..."  
"What?" asked Impmon.  
"No, that's impossible. Only demon Digimon get hurted by the Crests. But if Gatomon also got hurted then..." Shinzui gulped, not responding to them. "Keep that Celestial on eye."

She told them. Arisa had some idea what Shinzui was talking about. The possiblity that Gatomon's gonna turn or turned already into a fallen angel.

[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi, Barbamon's speaking. Next time it's mine and Seichi's turn to get the Crest of Generosity. Which will be harder then I thought. However, mabye we manage to trick Olegmon that way... I hope. Stay tuned for episode 14.:~A Gift from the Heart, Seichi's Generosity~ Don't Miss it!


	14. A Gift from the Heart, Seichi's Generosi

Alright, I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the end. The link for Barbamon's Warrior Mode is updated on my profile.

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

14. Chapter

A Gift from the Heart, Seichi's Generosity

"Please Seichi, you have to help me." one of Seichi's classmates pleaded.  
"No way. I won't do your homework unless you pay me." replied Seichi.  
"Not fair. I don't have any money with me." replied the boy.  
"Then I won't help you." said Seichi.

The boy only sighed and deceided to write some of the homework before lunch break is over.

[Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park plays]

"Kinda all the same. Seichi always seeks for some money in return to write to homework." said Hiroshi. "I get it cheaper only because I'm his friend."  
"Shinzui told me the Crest of Greed started to shine. So let's teach him some generosity." said Arisa.  
"I'm in. What do we have to do?" asked Zia.  
"For now nothing. Shinzui told me that she'll take care that both will get sick of their greed." said Arisa.  
"How does she mean it?" asked Akari.  
"I have no idea, but knowing Shinzui, it'll be something that'll teach both a lesson." said Arisa. Seichi walked over to them.  
"How's the buissnes going?" asked Akinari.  
"Pretty good." replied Seichi.  
"Never thought that you could do their homework for free?" asked Airu.  
"No way." replied Seichi. "It's not mine fault that they're too lazy to do their homework in time."  
"Never thought that they hadn't time to do it?" asked Arisa. Seichi shrugged.  
"Like I care." he said.  
-Alright Shin, whatever you planned, I hope it's good.- Arisa thought.

Meanwhile in the DigiWorld, Olegmon, the Gold-theif, was looking at a cave where he gathered all of his treasures.

"Tsk, even Barbamon would be jealous at me because of it." he said. There were mostly golden and silver things which he had stolen from other Digimon. He ate the golden and silver coins, and his armor became shinier and stronger.  
"Just wait Barbamon, now you're done." he muttered, satisfied.

He didn't notice that Shinzui and a few DigiGnomes observed him, hidden.

"Okay guys, you know what you have to do." she told the DigiGnomes. They smiled and flied off. Two of them flied around Olgemon, while the third went to a stand on which was Olgemon's biggest treasure: a golden ball which was the size of a Pokeball.

Olegmon looked at the two DigiGnomes.

"Wish Granters? Here? Ow, I gotta wish something. I want to find the greatest treasure in the whole world, the one Barbamon's also seeking for." he said. The two DigiGnomes giggled. Shinzui also smiled.

"Oh, you'll get it. Soon." she muttered. Meanwhile, the third DigiGnome managed to bring Shinzui the ball.

"Thanks, and now let's get out of here. Time for Seichi and Candlemon's test." she said, pressing a button on her armband and walked through the portal which appeared in front of her.

The other two DigiGnomes then flied away.

"Hey, what about...nevermind." he looked to the stand. "At least I have...WHAT?! Where's my golden orb!"

He got angry.

"That little thieves. I'll show them what happens when they mess up with the great Golden-Thief Death General Olegmon! By my name I'm gonna kill them!" shouted Olegmon.

Meanwhile, Shinzui appeared in the Real World. She had the ability fly (which she got granted by the DigiGnomes) and looked around. Finnaly she saw her target. It were Seichi and Candlemon on their way to Chiaki's house.

"And they wanted me to give away my wisdom for free. Can you believe that?" asked Seichi.  
"I think I do. The Crest we should get is Generosity, remember." said Candlemon.  
"Yeah but still. It would be a waste if I do everything for free." said Seichi.  
"And I don't get it how giving something to someone can make you happy. You?" asked Candlemon.  
"Not a clue." said Seichi.

"They remind me on Ebenezer Scrooge." Shinzui frowned. "Let's see how greedy they really are."  
She smiled and dropped the orb at a visible place. As Seichi and Candlemon turned around the next corner they saw a big shiny golden orb in front of them.

"What the-?" Seichi couldn't believe his own eyes. Neither Candlemon. They now stood there with open jaws and stared at the ball in amazement.

"Is that gold?" asked Seichi.  
"I think it is." said Candlemon.  
"We're rich!" Seichi exclaimed and took the ball.  
"Don't you think it belongs to someone?" asked Candlemon, and then he smiled. "Though, finder is the keeper."  
"You're absolutely right." said Seichi. "Let's go. I want to hear what the others think of it."  
"They will be for sure awed." said Candlemon.

Shinzui had a satisfied smirk.

"Okay, plan A is still going on, but if the Shadow Tamers don't make them to give up the orb, then it's time for Plan B which means, tell Olegmon who has his treasure. And anyways, I gotta grand that Theif's wish."

"Hey guys!"

The Shadow Tamers, who meanwhile trained with the wooden katana swords, particulary Akari and Airu fought each other, turned their attention to Seichi and Candlemon.

"What's up?" asked Damien.  
"You'll never guess what we've found." said Seichi.  
"What?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"Tada!" Both said as Seichi took the ball out.  
"Wow, where did you found that?" asked Hiroshi.  
"On the street. Ain't it cool?" asked Candlemon. Arisa sighed.  
"Ain't you a bit suspicious? I mean a ball made of gold lies in a deserted street. Don't you think it's a kind of trap?" asked Arisa.  
"You're just jealous." said Seichi.  
"Why should I be jelaous? And anyways, I'm not SO much interested in material things like you are." said Arisa.  
"Don't act, admit it that you're jelaous." said Candlemon.  
"I'm not!" yelled Arisa at them. "I suggest you to return that thing where you found it."  
"Founder's keeper. You know the rule." replied Seichi.  
"Alright then." Arisa hmpfed. "But you won't earn then your Virtue Crest if countinue to act like that."  
"I'm fine with that." replied Seichi. Arisa only walked away.  
"She got a point, you two should know that. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"I agree with Impmon and Arisa. You two should better get rid off that ball." said Zia.  
"No way." replied Seichi. He and Candlemon then walked away.

"You can't help it." said Lucemon, with his arms crossed behind his head. "Barbamon's always being like that. He'll even kill to get something having a value."  
"I'm actually fearing that this was Shinzui's set up." said Akari. "I have a feling those two will have to learn it what generosity means on the harder way."

"And they will!"

Everyone jumped out of sudden as they heared Shinzui's voice. They turned around and saw behind them Arisa, acompanied by Shinzui and Chiaki.

"How do you mean it?" asked Airu.  
"Guess three times where I got that ball." said Shinzui. They had no idea. Shinzui rolled her eyes. "Barbamon ain't the only greed here, but his rival is also one."  
"You mean you took it from Olegmon?" asked Akinari.  
"Yupp. Like said. If Seichi and Candlemon don't learn the value of friendship and happienes of giving things away, they'll have a hard time getting the Crest." said Shinzui and smirked deviously. "In other words, if they don't threw that ball away, I'll inicite Olegmon against them. And be sure, he's mad."  
"Well, we failed. Guess time's for Plan B." said Damien.  
"Well, if I came here earlier, I think we would have some success." Chiaki sighed.  
"Well, that's your problem. You always arrive too late. Ba-Boom!" remarked Impmon.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Impmon yelped and rubbed his head, the part where Chiaki hit him.  
"Shut up, Little Demon." hissed Chiaki. Impmon only glared back angrily. Shinzui looked at her armband.

"Okay guys, time for Plan B." she said to the armband.  
"I just hope my test won't be similar to Seichi's." said Hiroshi.  
"Oh don't worry, I planned something special for you two. Also, Akinari and Lucemon, you're the last." said Shinzui.  
"Can't you tell us what we have to do?" asked Lucemon.  
"No, but be sure, you'll be the last of the whole group who'll take his test, one of the most difficult." said Shinzui. Lucemon breathed in deeply. He just hoped he'll be ready for his test.

Meanwhile, Olegmon noticed the DigiGnomes.

"All right you little flying rats, where's my golden orb?" he asked. The DigiGnomes giggled, summoning a DigiPortal.  
"The Real World, well, well, I hope you ain't lying or your heads will hang in mine trophy room." he said as he stepped throught the portal.

"I just can't belive it. And I used to call them my friends." said Seichi, who still was angry at his friends.  
"Neither I do." said Candlemon. "I think they're just jelaous at us."  
"I agree with you." said Seichi. After he calmed down, he felt a bit like a jerk.

"What's up?" asked Candlemon.  
"I don't know. I'm now feeling like a moron. I mean, they only tried to help us." said Seichi. "I think it's more like we can choose between the Crest of Generosity or that shiny orb."  
"In other words, we have to choose between our friends and a treasure." said Candlemon. "Though, the ball looks so beautifull."

"Well, well, who do we have here? The ones who stole my golden orb." They heared a voice behind them and turned around. Olegmon, the Gold-thief was behind them.

Meanwhile, Arisa's D-Power reacted.

"Time to go on some action." she said.  
"I didn't know that Olgemon would arrive here so soon. Guess he's really mad." said Shinzui.  
"If he's mad, then Seichi and Candlemon are both in trouble." said Gumdramon.

[A/N: He was right.]

"Give me that ball back." said Olgemon. Seichi looked at the ball. It was so shiny, polished, golden... He couldn't.  
"I won't!" he replied.  
"Then I'll kill you!" replied Olegmon. Seichi thrusted his Digivice (Adventure ver.).

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Candlemon, Warp Digiviolution to...Barbamon!"

Meanwhile, the others arrived.

"Here we are: Olegmon, a Sea Animal Digimon. He plunders treasure wherever he travel across the ocean. It has a weakness for gold and silver treasures, so its collected treasures become Olegmon's entire diet, and it increases the strength of Olegmon's armor if it eats enough. He owns the Dual Tomahawk, as well as two shadows called J rmungandr and Surtr." Arisa read on her D-Power.

"I don't doubt this'll be hard." said Akinari.  
"Seichi, threw away that ball!" yelled Akari. Seichi looked at them and then he looked back to Olegmon who was facing Barbamon.

"No way!" he hissed silently.

"What a stubborn." remarked Airu, crossing her arms.

"Dual Tomahawk Boomerang!" Olegmon effortlessly hurled his Dual Tomahawk axes at Barbamon. The Demon Lord of Greed managed to escape it.  
"Viking Vuffet!" He swung the Dual Tomahawks down vertically over and over to chop Barbamon into pieces of data. Barbamon escaped them.

However, he was soon out of breath, since he lacked the swift the other Demon Lords, especially Beelzemon, had.

"Death Lure!" Barbamon used his demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Olegmon into an inescapable living hell, converting him to wickedness. However, Olegmon used the two shadows to neutralize Barbamon's attack, repeling it and weaking and hurting the Demon Lord himself.

"Let's see how you will protect yourself after this." Barbamon slammed the staff into the ground. "Pand monium Lost!"

He unleashed all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion. The attack hit Olegmon directly.

But after a few minutes, they heared a laughter.

"Foolish Digimon." Olegmon appeared out of the smoke without a scratch. "I used to eat all my treasures to make my armor stronger. Your weak attacks have no effect against it."

"Damn!" hissed Barbamon who flied back to Seichi. He hoped that his attack would've melted down that armor but he was wrong.

"I will now get that ball and then your lives. Arrr..." said Olegmon, acting now like a pirate.

"Now I wonder why they didn't invite Olegmon when they filmed The Pirates of Carebian." joked Hiroshi. He only earned angry looks from his teammates. "What?"

"Seichi, give that orb back to Olegmon." said Arisa.

Seichi looked at the ball.

-But it's a gold made ball. I can't give it away.- he thought. -Why do I have to get that stupid Crest of Generosity?-

Then an image of that creature he saw once in a film went through his head. It was a dark creature from the movie Lord of the Rings and it was also obssesed by treasures, by one treasure which ended it's life. What was it's name again, Smeagol...Smeagol the Golum. Or something like that.

However, Seichi deceided he won't end like that thing. His life and the life of his partner were sure more precious then a piece of gold. He felt suddenly sick holding that orb in his hands. He wanted to burry it somewhere far away so he wouldn't see it again. Seichi looked at his partner and then at his friends.

Barbamon seemed to have read his mind.

"Alright, we'll give you that filthy ball of yours." replied Seichi. A plan formed in his head. He gave it to Barbamon, hissing the words 'melt it'.

"Ha I know you would give up, yer weaklings." said Olegmon.

Meanwhile, on the Tamers, as well on Shinzui's face appeared a satisfied, and somewhat sly smile.

"Catch!" Barbamon threw the orb at Olegmon's face. "Crimson Flame!"

A flame from his staff hit the orb, melting it into a doughy mass which hit Olegmon right into his eyes.

"Gahhh, it burns! Take it off me!" yelled the Gold-theif, getting some taunting yells from the group.

"At least that thing had something good." said Seichi. "You know what, we won't end like that Golum."  
"What Golum?" asked Barbamon.  
"We'll watch the film." replied Seichi. "There's still a fight we have to finish."

"Alright." Barbamon stood in his fighting position.

"Hey wait, you cannot fight without this." Shinzui walked over to them, holding the Crest of Generosity. "You deserve it, since you figured out that life has a greater value then any other things in the world."

She put the Crest into the Tag. It looked like a hand giving away a blue orb, with a yellow backround and a yellow thunder behind it.

[x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"Thanks." said Seichi as the Crest shined.  
"Anyways, I had to grant Olegmon's wish." said Shinzui.  
"What kind of wish?" asked Barbamon.  
"Olegmon seeked for the same treasure you did. That was the Crest right?" she turned to the Demon Lord of Greed.  
"Yes." replied Barbamon.  
"Alright, so go get him!" she said.

"Okay, Crest of Generosity, activate!" yelled Seichi.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Barbamon, Crest Digivolution to..."

Barbamon keeped his appearance of an old man with white shoulder long hair and a white beard, as well as his red wings. His beard reached to his belly. He gained a blue hood that reached to his ellbows, with red fire marks on the edge of the hood. The sleeves of his robes were blue, with some shoulder plates underneath, and he had brown gloves on each hand, with golden rings on the joints and a red ring on each hand's finger. The dress/robe was brown-red with a dark brown belt which had a bag hocked. The lower edge of the dress had red triangular marks and his shoes remined the same. In his hands appeared the Rikou Staff with the red Orb of Wisdom on top of it.

"Barbamon Warrior Mode!"

"He reminds me more on a socerer then a warrior." said Damien.  
"He has either the Dumbledore, from Harry Potter, or Gandalf, from Lord of the Rings, look." commented Airu.  
"I think it suits him perfectly." said DemiDevimon.  
"Arisa?" Akinari turned to the girl who held now her D-Power.

"Here it is. Barbamon Warrior Mode, Type: Demon Warrior, Attribute: Virus. Barabamon is a Demon Warrior, but also one of the greatest sorcer Digimon. He's the seeker of Knowledge, being a rival to Wisemon, and his main weapon is the Rikou Staff, holding the Orb of Wisdom. He has great magical skills and powers in dark arts as well as in white magic. His bag is filled with magic herbs which he sometimes uses for batteling. He's also wise." read Arisa. "Alright, it's proven, he's a wizard more then a warrior."

Olegmon meanwhile managed to get off the mass from his face ripping parts of his skin.

"Now you're done!"  
"Pirate vs. Socerer. I think I know how this will end." replied Barbamon calmly.  
"I think I know that too." said Seichi. "Even without a crystal ball."  
"Do me a favor and don't make jokes about my skills." replied his partner as he flied upwards and faced Olegmon.

"Dual Tomahawk Boomerang!" Olegmon hurled his Dual Tomahawk axes at Barbamon.

"Secret of Magic!" Instead dodging them, he simply transported out of harms way.

"Hell's Wave!" Barbamon released a wave of fire, similar to his Pand monium Lost attack. This time it melted the axes and broke them apart.

"What, it can't be!" Olegmon clenched his teeth. His shadows then attacked the Demon Warrior/Wizard of Generosity.

"Secret of Magic!" Barbamon used his staff to create a wormhole, trapping both shadows inisde it and letting it vanish.

"This is really cool!" said Seichi.  
"In other words, the Crest is much better then any treasure I found." said Barbamon.  
"I won't lose to you!" hissed Olegmon. Barbamon thrusted his staff towards Olegmon.

"I think you will! Wisdom's Orb!" He unleashed a great magical wave which hit Olegmon, making his armor crumble and deleting him into data partickles.

Barbamon de-digivoluved to Candlemon.

"Everything alright?" asked Seichi.  
"Besides the fact I feel sick, yes." replied Candlemon.  
"Don't cha worry, it'll vanish soon." said Betamon.  
"I hope so." replied Candlemon.  
"So, Crest Keeper of Generosity and Demon Socerer, did ya learn your lesson?" asked Impmon, with a smirk.  
"The fact that life is way better then gold. I think I did." said Seichi.  
"And..." said Akari.  
"And we acted like jerks." said Candlemon.  
"Great, now you can do my homework." said Hiroshi.  
"Ow, wait, lazy bones, I won't go that far. Though I can share my knowledge with you." said Seichi.  
"Okay, how did you realize that you two are idiots and we were right?" asked Betamon.  
"I got kinda reminded on Lord of the Rings." said Seichi.  
"Who's that?" asked Calumon. Arisa who realized on who exactly Seichi got reminded smiled.  
"Seesh, I'm surpriesed that you didn't start to call the orb 'My Precious'." she said. Seichi and Candlemon got red in their faces as they heared the others laughing.

They sighed. At least they got the 5th Crest.

[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi folks, Belphemon's speaking. I and Hiroshi are the next last ones what the Crest gathering regards. And since our Crest is Diligence, we'll have to work hard. (-groans- What a waste of time.) Neither Gravimon will make it easier. Stay tuned for episode 15:~Reward for Diligence, Hiroshi's Working Day~ Don't Miss it!


	15. Reward for Diligence, Hiroshi's Working

Jackpot2: Extreme situations call for extreme measures. ^^

Anyways, here's the next last test, then it's finnaly Akinari and Lucemon's turn which means that the season will be soon finished (there are about 5 more chapters). Next week school is starting so I'll be again involuved into a crazy school year with less time then now. But I'm going to keep up with the chapters.

BTW-Belph's Warrior Mode, the link for the picture is updated on my profile.

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

15. Chapter

Reward for Diligence, Hiroshi's Working Day

"Lord GranDracmon, I'm the only one left." said Gravimon in front of the crystal ball.  
"I know, but don't worry. I already picked out a new Death General who will make sure the Crest Keepers will die." replied GranDracmon.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning as the Shadow Tamers gathered at Chiaki's house.

"Hiroshi and Phascomon are late." Arisa grumbled. "It's their turn to get those Crests and they just countine to sleep."  
"Well it's Saturday. Anyways, ain't you always the one who is hard to wake up?" asked Akinari. "Did you bought yourself an alarm clock?"  
"If you live with Calumon, you don't need an alarm clock." replied Arisa.  
"Creampuff woke us up at six a.m. It was still dark outside." said Impmon and yawned.  
"Calu, calu, I couldn't sleep. It's not mine fault. Calu!" said Calumon.  
"Anyways, what should we do about Phasco and Hiroshi?" asked Airu. Chiaki walked to them with a cup of coco in her hand.

"So, what did you plan today?" she asked.  
"Making Hiroshi and Phascomon get the Crest of Diligence." said Zia.  
"Those two? I suggest you to first take away all of Hiroshi's gameboy's and then make both work hard." replied Chiaki.  
"That will be hard." said Seichi. "Hiroshi's usually the one who sits around while the others work."  
"And Phascomon usually sleeps all the day." added DemiDevimon.  
"Did you guys learned something while you were here?" asked Chiaki. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Okay, what did you learn the first day here?"  
"I think it was to use your foe's weakness against him." said Candlemon.  
"Yes, and as much as I know those two are crazy about videogames." added Chiaki.  
"Okay, you mean, we should promise them a reward if they work." said Damien and crossed his arms. "I really don't have the time nor money to go buy those two a game."  
"Who said that you have to buy them a game? Try to twist the truth about their reward to make them think they'll get a reward." said Chiaki.  
"Cool. That's mine job." said DemiDevimon.  
"Okay, now come with me to prepeare the ground for Hiroshi's and Phascomon's working day." said Chiaki.

[More then Useless by Simple Plan plays]

Hiroshi and Phascomon (who was on his shoulder), runned towards Chiaki's house.

"I can't believe I got asleep." he muttered, holding a bag with his Gameboy.  
"It's anyways Saturday." replied Phascomon.  
"I know, I know." Hiroshi entered the yard and went to the battlefield, where Zia (who called him via telephone earlier) instructed him to go.

"Hey, I'm sorry that we're late." said Hiroshi. The others were working on the battle field holding shovels and other tools.

"Well, while you sleeped the whole morning, we've been busy working." said Arisa.  
"Yes." added Damien. "And we finished our tasks."  
"The better." said Hiroshi, much relieved.  
"Now it's your turn." said Zia and gave him her shovel. "Huh?" Hiroshi looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "That's right. See those holes and stones that have to be moved. That's your task." said Akinari as he gave his shovel to Hiroshi.  
"Wait but...?" Hiroshi sweatdropped as everyone gave him his tools. "But I thought you've finished the task."  
"No, we've done with our chores. Now it's your turn." said Gumdramon.  
"Ow, man." Phascomon looked at the mess. "We'll never finish this."  
"Your fault that you were too late at the meeting." said Airu.

"Yupp, we have now a free day." said DemiDevimon.  
"You're kidding me." said Hiroshi.  
"Nope, we all worked hard and we'll get something in return." said DemiDevimon.  
"And what?" asked Phascomon.  
"First finish your task." replied DemiDevimon.

"See ya leater." said Impmon. The group then left those two.

"Now what?" asked Phascomon.  
"I guess we do what they told us." Hiroshi shrugged. "We finish it."  
"I feared you'd say that." Phascomon sweatdropped. And they did started to work.

Thought it endured only for 10 minutes...

"I'm tired." said Hiroshi though he only filled one hole.  
"Me too. How about a rest?" suggested Phascomon.  
"Okay." Hiroshi nodded and took his Gameboy out.

"With that attitude, I doubt they'll get the Crest." said Arisa. She and the others spied Hiroshi and Phascomon.  
"I don't wonder anymore why Hiroshi got Sloth." said Damien.  
"We gotta make them work." said Akari.  
"But the question is, how?" asked Airu.  
"Easily." Zia smirked and went to Hiroshi.

"Oh, hey Zi- hey!"

Hiroshi was about to stand up as Zia took away his Gameboy.

"Okay Mr. Lazy and Mr. Panda. Get your butts up and finish this task and earn that damn Crest!" she snapped angrily at them.  
"Yes sir!" Hiroshi and Phascomon looked at her in confusion, surpriese and a kinda in fear.  
"Sir?!" Zia glared at them.  
"Ma'am!" replied Hiroshi and Phascomon gulping nervously and went back to work.

"Sheesh, that was a good one." said Gumdramon as Zia went back to work. Damien gave her a high-five.  
"You have guts for becoming a commander in an army." he said with a smile.  
"Well, I watched Chiaki-sensei long enough to copy her perfectly." Zia smiled.  
"At least you made them work again." said Impmon. "Wonder how long this will endure."  
"If they again take a rest we're gonna call Chiaki." said Lucemon.  
"No, we'll call my grandma only if we have no other choice." said Arisa.  
"So, you don't want to let them suffer." said Seichi.

"Who don't you want to let suffer?" asked Chiaki who appeared behind them.  
"Am, Hiroshi and Phascomon." said DemiDevimon.  
"There's an unwritten rule that without suffer or sacrsifices you cannot achieve anything." said Chiaki.  
"Could you please tell that those two? Before they again take a 1 hour pause." said Betamon.  
"Okay. You can go into the Dojo, I'll take care for those two." said Chiaki. The group did what she said, while Chiaki went to Hiroshi and Phascomon, who again stopped with their work.

"Hey you two!" Both turned to the old lady. "Why did you stop?"  
"Because it's to hard." said Hiroshi.  
"Work should be hard." said Chiaki.  
"I quit." said Phascomon.  
"Would you then quit a battle which ending depends on your choice?" asked Chiaki.  
"No..." muttered Hiroshi and Phascomon.  
"See, if you quit now, you'll never get the Crest of Diligence." said Chiaki. "We know." said Phascomon.  
"By the way, I heared that you have to awake a so called DigiSoul to make your partner digivoluve. Did you trained that?" asked Chiaki. Hiroshi bit his lip.  
"Well, not exactly..." said Hiroshi. Chiaki rised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I cannot awake the full power thought I did awoke the most part." said Hiroshi. "It's too hard."  
"I think I know now what your actuall task is." said Chiaki. "Countine with the work."

She then walked away. Hiroshi and Phascomon sulked and countined with their work.

Meanwhile Chiaki told the others what she found out.

"I think he meaned the Mode Change, from Sleep Mode to Rage Mode." said Seichi.  
"Their main problem is that they give up their work when it becomes too difficult." said Chiaki.  
"Any idea how to solve it?" asked Zia.  
"I think that the only way is that they face Gravimon. The sooner, the better." said Arisa.

"Okay, almost finished." said Hiroshi as he filled up the last hole. "Done."  
"Finnaly." Phascomon gave a sigh of relief. "What now?"  
"I have no idea." Hiroshi looked at the shovel. "Though I never thought that we would finish this job so soon."  
"How about you practicing that awaking of the DigiSoul?" asked Phascomon.  
"I don't know." Hiroshi awoke the light grey-purple data particles in his hand (Champion Level). "Even if I'd try that I don't know if I would awake it fully."  
"Well, you managed to finish that job Chiaki and co. gave us. Maybe this is a prove that you can also awake your DigiSoul fully." said Phascomon with a shrugg.  
"Maybe." muttered Hiroshi. "Huh?"

Suddenly, everything in the arena started to float. Including both Hiroshin and Phascomon.

"What the heck is going on here!?" yelped Hiroshi as he realized that he flied.  
"I don't know." replied Phascomon. They heared a laugh. Gravimon appeared to be the culprit.  
"You're shuch notorius fools." mocked Gravimon.  
"Hey, let us down!" yelled Hiroshi.  
"As you wish." said Gravimon and turned the gravity on. Both fell down hardly.

"So you want play rough, I can too!" said Hiroshi angrily and took out his grey iC Digivice.

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul Full Charge, Overdrive!" Hiroshi summoned his DigiSould and charged his iC.

"Phascomon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Belphemon Sleep Mode!"

"Hey, it seems like the battle started without us." said Damien as he looked out of the window of the Dojo. Arisa and Impmon pushed him aside.  
"Let me see: Gravimon. Type: Unidentified. It is a tactician that has the ability to freely manipulate gravity, and with that ability it has the ingenuity to survey the entire situation and control the course of the battle at will. The beauty of its plots are even said to be "ingenuity, as if gushing forth", so it makes sport of the enemy army by weaving formulaic tactics together with creative schemes." Arisa read on her D-Power.

"I'm going to watch this." said Lucemon and runned out of the Dojo, followed by the others.

Belphemon and Gravimon meanwhile rose into the air, facing each other.

"Eternal Nightmare!" Belphemon sent a sonic wave at Gravimon. The attack was a full hit, though Gravimon seemed to be undamaged.  
"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body. The flames hit Gravimon, who managed to free himself from the inferno.  
"High Gravity Pressure!" Gravimon elastically extended both of his arms and burdened the whole field with intense gravity pressure. Everyone around yelled in pain, holding their heads.  
"What the heck is this pain!?" asked Lucemon.  
"Gravimon manipulates with the gravity. The pain you feel is the result of the unbalanced preassure." replied Seichi.  
"Calu, make it stop!" yelled Calumon.

"Ha, GranDracmon should've send me here before. I would be easily done with you!" said Gravimon with a smirk.

"Lamprathus!" Black flames hit Gravimon who turned to his foe. Belphemon seemed to be undamaged.  
"How'd come that you are unharmed?" he asked in disbelief.  
"I have no idea and I don't mind about it." said Belphemon. "Eternal Nightmare!"

The attack was an another hit, however, too weak to do some serious damage. However, Gravimon stopped his attack.

"Hiroshi, you gotta awake your DigiSoul fully." said Arisa.  
"But it's too hard." replied Hiroshi.  
"You want yourself get killed?" asked Akari.  
"No..." muttered Hiroshi and looked back to Belphemon.

"Octa Gravity!" Gravimon used his eight tentacles to manipulate the gravity on the battlefield making everyone around havier so that they had to sit down or fall on their knees. Besides Belphemon who seemed to be rather angry.

"Maybe my attacks don't have effect on you, but on your partner." Gravimon turned to Hiroshi who was on his knees. He already got alarmed and awoke his DigiSoul, though he felt it wasn't fully awoken.

"Try to touch him and you'll end like a shish kabobs. Eternal Nightmare!" Putting all his effort into it, he managed to cause Gravimon pain. Hiroshi tried to stand up.

"Okay, if my partner can fully awake his power, I can too." he muttered. Chiaki's words echoed in his mind. "I just hate it when the old hag is right."

[Never Surrender by Digimon Data Squad (English Opening) plays]

With a yell, his grey Digisoul got purple colored on the edges.

"Finnaly." he said and thrusted his iC Digivice.

MODE CHANGE!

"DigiSoul, Charge, Mode Change!"

"Belphemon Sleep Mode, Mode Change to...Belphemon Rage Mode!"

The cute plush like version turned into a monster like version of Belphemon. The Earth-god clenched his fists as he faced the Demon Lord of Sloth. Belphemon growled.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body. They did more damage then in his previous form. Gravimon tried to counter with his tentacles.  
"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon unleashed a slash attack from his claws, which were clad in the flames of hell. He cut of the tentacles, however, they seemed to regrow.

[x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"No way!" Hiroshi didn't feel right. He felt his own energy falling. He wasn't sure if he could hold much longer the DigiSoul.

In the next second, a grey Crest with a purple diamond, inside which was a yellow thunder and with blue crescents on the edges of the diamond appeared.

"It was time." Hiroshi smirked. "Crest of Diligence activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Belphemon Crest Digivolution to..."

Belphemon remained in his beast form, his wings turning to a black-purple version and his fur turning to a dark grey color. His red eyes, horns, as well as his red marks remained. He got a black-gold helmet with a red orb covering his forehead. On his shoulders appeared golden shoulder plates with red edges and red-blue diamond markings. He got a golden chest plate with a blue diamond in the middle and blue crescents on the edges. On his arms and left leg appeared golden rings. His golden clawed gauntlets remained, only that on them appeared a blue crescent. He also got golden-blue knee guards. On his waist was a grey chain.

"Belphemon Warrior Mode!"

Belphemon roared as he faced Gravimon. Gravimon clenched his teeth.

"Alright, Warrior, let's see who's superior." he said lifitng his recovered tentacles.  
"He's a fool. It's obvious that Belph, the Demon Warrior of Diligence is superior!" said Hiroshi, crossing his arms.

"Belphemon Warrior Mode, Type: Demon Warrior, Attribute: Virus." read Arisa on her D-Power. "In his Warrior Mode he becomes much calmer then in his Rage Mode, though he attacks with the same intensity. He wields the Chains of Hell as well as the Crescent Gauntlets which remained from his Demon Lord form. Belphemon has the ability to destroy armies with his power and once awoken, he'll pursue his goal until he achieves it."

"Take this, Octa Gravity!" Gravimon used his tentacles to manipulate the gravity.  
"Chains of Hell!" Belphemon used the chains that were hanging on his waist to prevent Gravimon from doing so, restraining him and firing a dark flame through the chains damaging the Earth-god.  
"Nightmare Claw!" he then used the Crescent Gauntlets to cut apart the tentacles, burning them with the dark flames.

"Shadow Wave!" Belphemon fired a sonic wave, much stronger then the 'Eternal Nightmare'. The wave erased Gravimon.

"Yeah, we did it!" exclaimed Hiroshi, suddenly feeling weak. Belphemon de-digivoluved. Hiroshi picked Phascomon up. The group then encircled those two.

"Everything alright?" asked Hiroshi his partner.  
"I just need some sleep." replied Phascomon ready to take a nap.  
"Guess some old habits will never change." said Zia.  
"BTW, where's my Gameboy?" asked Hiroshi. Zia showed him the device.  
"Am, I accidentaly erased your memory card." she said.  
"WHAT?!" Hiroshi was angry.  
"It was an accident!" replied Zia. "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll feel sorry, do you know how much I needed to achive the next last level before I encounter the boss?!" yelled Hiroshi at her. The others sweatdropped.  
"What was with that 'guess some old habits will never change'." said Gumdramon.  
"I their situation, it's certain they'll never change." said Impmon.

"What I wonder, how'd come that Phascomon wasn't affected by Gravimon?" said Damien.  
"Maybe the phisical laws don't work in Phascomon's case." said Akinari.  
"Or maybe it's because Phascomon is habited to sleep wherever he appears so he dosen't mind about the place." said Seichi.  
"Whatever it is, it did help him." said Airu.

Meanwhile in the DigiWorld Shinzui observed the 6th Crest, Sloth which still shined. She was aware that Pride will soon start to shine and then the portal is open.

"So, GranDracmon, your last Death General is dead." she said.  
"I know that, Messenger of the DigiGnomes. But they were only pawns I needed." replied a charismatic voice from behind the Gate.  
"For what?" asked Shinzui.  
"Look at the Gate, what do you see?" asked GranDracmon. Shinzui looked at the 7 Crests and noticed that Sloth was soon done. "You see, I just needed a distraction until each of the Crests fills up fully."  
"You runned out of servants." said Shinzui.  
"I didn't. There's one more and believe me, he'll make sure that the Demon Lords, especially Lucemon, lose all the trust they gained as well as kill them." replied GranDracmon and smirked deviously. "And then, I'm going to rule the Worlds."  
[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi, Zia's speaking. Next time we'll have a little adventure similar to Ghost Busters. Our headmaster thinks we have ghosts in the school, but it'll turn out to be something different. Stay tuned for episode 16.:~Ghosts in the School? The Night Trip~ Don't Miss it!


	16. Ghosts in the School? The Night Trip

Okay, guys, here's the next and possibly last breather chapter. This time I'm introducing also a new character, who'll leater have a major role.

Enjoy!

P.S. Don't complain if it got so short.

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

16. Chapter

Ghosts in the School? The Night Trip

A man, the headmaster of Arisa's school walked through the empty corridors of the deserted school. It was evening and he knew he should already be at home where dinner's waiting for him, but he needed to check some documents and papers. He heared something and stopped.

"Helo? Is someone there?" he asked. No one answered.

A few people in the street passed the school. As a scream echoed throught the quiet and peacefull night.

"Com'n guys, we mustn't be late!" said Seichi, jogging on the place.  
"For what? For the geography test? I'd like to stay rather home then go to school and write it." said Akinari.  
"I'm sharing Akinari's opinion." said Damien.  
"I second that." said Hiroshi.  
"Not my fault that you didn't learn for the test." replied Seichi.  
"Look!" Airu pointed at the school. A huge crowd of students waited outside and there were some police officers.

"What's going on here?" asked Akari. Akinari smiled.  
"Hey, maybe we won't write that test." he said.

"Hey, Arisa!" Arisa turned around and saw one of her classmates and friends walking towards her.  
"Oh, hi Toshi." she greeted him.

Toshi Kanbara was a guy with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He actually was shy, nice, gentle, sweet guy and he knew Arisa from the kindergarden. Zia told Arisa that Toshi had a crush on her.

"What's going on here?" asked Arisa.  
"Didn't you hear it? Our headmaster was attacked yesterday. He's in shock and he keeped on babbling about a ghost." said Toshi.  
"A ghost?" Arisa smirked. Akari saw that and rolled with her eyes.  
"I don't like that smile." she muttered.  
"Yeah, and now we have a day off until they find out what actually happened. The police believes that it was a theif who gave him a heart attack." said Toshi.  
"Hey Choshi." greeted Akinari the boy.

Toshi only glared back. Both boys didn't like much each other, since Akinari teased Toshi often and Toshi believed Akinari was rude to him because he didn't want Toshi being in Arisa's near.

"Akinari, did you hear what happened? Our headmaster saw a ghost." said Airu. Damien, Hiroshi and Seichi joined them.  
"Hey, what's that Crybaby doing here?" asked Damien.  
"I'm not a crybaby!" replied Toshi.  
"Damien, leave him alone." said Airu.  
"Tsk, he get's protected by a girl." said Hiroshi.  
"I'd like to see who'll protect you." Zia appeared next to Hiroshi, crackling her knuckles. Hiroshi sweatdropped and retreated nervously.

"Guys, I have an idea." said Arisa. The group, including Toshi gathered around her. The Shadow Tamers then looked at Toshi.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry, but you're not a member of the Shadow Tamers." said Arisa.  
"Can't I become one?" asked Toshi.  
"I'm sorry, but we're a closed group. Even Zia ain't a full member." said Seichi, earining a glare from the girl.  
"Who says I'm not a full member?!" she asked.  
"Z, calm down." said Arisa.  
"Amm, Arisa, do you want to go out for an pizza with me, today, evening..." asked Toshi.  
"No, sorry, I have other plans for today." said Arisa.  
"And on saturday?" asked Toshi.  
"I'm sorry, but I have a lot work to do so I can't." replied the girl.  
"Okay." Toshi walked away, sad.  
"Did you really had to turn him down?" asked Akari.  
"Akari, I have other things on mind then taking care about my love life." said Arisa.  
"Or it's because you like an another guy." said Zia. Arisa glared angrily at her.  
"Who?" asked Akinari, oblivious to the knowledge of the others.  
"Not your buissnes." said Arisa sharply.

Back at Chiaki's house, Makoto came back earlier from school and brought some of his poker cards. He and the Demon Lords had a little contest in which they were testing each others nerves by putting the cards to a triangular tower. Now it was Lucemon's turn.

Everyone held their breath since he managed to put every card right without making them fall apart. He was just about to finish the top as...

"Acho!"

Calumon sneezed, blowing away the tower.

"Aw man!" complained Lucemon.  
"Calu, I'm sorry." Calumon apologized.  
"Ha, guess you lost." said Makoto with a smirk.  
"And you didn't even managed to put the first two together rightly." BlackGatomon defended Lucemon.  
"This is something which you would call Nerve Killing Game." said Candlemon.

"Hey!"

The Shadow Tamers arrived back.

"Hey, I thought you're at school." said Makoto.  
"The same I thought for you. You didn't runned away from school again, did you?" said Zia.  
"Hey, I thought we don't have history that day. It's not mine fault I was wrong." replied Makoto.  
"So, what is it?" asked Betamon.  
"Our headmaster was brought to hospital because he thought he saw a ghost." said Seichi. "And Arisa planned again something."  
"Let me guess, Ari-chan want's us to find that ghost. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon with a smirk. "That's so typical."  
"I haven't told them yet but yes. We're going on Ghost Busting." said Arisa.  
"I'm coming too." said Makoto.  
"No way. That ain't even your school." said Zia.

"BTW, Lucemon, Impmon, do you two have something to do with that ghost?" asked Arisa, crossing her arms.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Impmon.  
"Remember your little Halloween trip? Maybe you made a trip to our school yesterday." said Arisa.  
"We're innocent." said Lucemon.  
"Lucemon's right. I spied them yesterday." said BlackGatomon.  
"See...what?!" Impmon turned to Lilith.

"Okay, okay, don't forget to bring a torch tonight." said Arisa.

[Lovrinac by Djecaci plays]

It was 11 o'clock as the Shadow Tamers gathered in front of the school.

"Is everyone here?" asked Airu.  
"Zia and Gumdramon are missing." replied Phascomon.  
"There they are." said Seichi as Zia and Gumdramon walked over to them.  
"Sorry we're late, but I had had to sneak out of my room. Luckily, my parents are watching some films so they won't notice I'm gone." said Zia.  
"Speaking of parents, when my grandma heared of this, she told me that she'll help us." Arisa sweatdropped. "I refused. She dosen't like ghosts too."  
"Well, we're all here, so let's go." said Akinari. "We'll part up into groups and search the school top to bottom throught to find that ghost."

The team divided into four groups. Arisa, Akinari, Lucemon and Impmon looked in the upper part of the building while Akari, Seichi, Candlemon, BlackGatomon and Calumon searched throught the lower part. Zia, Gumdramon, Hiroshi and Phascomon took care for the backyard while Airu, DemiDevimon, Damien and Betamon searched in the frontyard.

"It's pretty cold outside." said Airu.  
"Well, it's November. Of course it'll be cold." said Damien. Both held tightly their partners in their arms who too felt the coldness.  
"I can't wait come back home and get some fun in the bath." said Betamon. "With nice hot water."  
"And I'm going to take a cup of hot chocolate with mashmallows." said DemiDevimon. Airu licked her lips.  
"Yummy, hot chocolate with mashmallows. We're gonna take a double portion after this." she smiled.  
"BTW, do you really think there's a ghost here?" asked Damien.  
"Who knows." Airu shrugged. "He at least gave us a day off and I want to thank him for that."  
"And he also put the principal into the hospital. The day just couldn't be better." said Damien.

"Okay, so do you think there is a ghost here?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I have no idea. But if the headmaster saw a ghost then I want to see him too." replied Zia and pulled a camera out. "You know that TV-shows where teens go into haunted houses. They film it and I want the same."  
"Well, I could film you in the morning so we would have a proof that the hair-ball monster exists." Gumdramon joked. He only earned a glare from Zia.  
"Does she really look that bad?" asked Phascomon.  
"Yeah, even worse." said Gumdramon. The two including Hiroshi giggled.

"BOO!"

All four yelped as someone jumped out in front of them.

"Buuu, I'm the ghost of this school..." Makoto placed the torch in front of his face.  
"You'll soon be a ghost when I get you!" replied Zia angrily.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Dad is seeking for his camera and I told him I'll bring it." said Makoto. "BTW, they'll kill you because you didn't tell them where you're going."  
"I'm dead." Zia sighed.  
"Can I get your room then? It's nicer and bigger and your room will be your grave." said Makoto.  
"No way." Zia replied angrily.  
"Want to help us find that ghost?" asked Phascomon.  
"Sure." Makoto said, much to Zia's annoyance.

Meanwhile, inside the school, Seichi tripped and lost the torch which turned off.

"Where's my torch?" he asked.  
"Here it is." Candlemon gave it. Seichi looked at his partner. "What?"  
"Now I was thinking how usefull it is when you have a living candle for a partner." said Seichi. Candlemon rolled with his eyes.  
"Have you two found anything?" asked Akari as she and BlackGatomon entered the classroom.  
"Nope. I mean, how do you want to find a ghost?" asked Seichi.  
"I have no idea." replied Akari.  
"Guys, where's Calumon?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Now, when you're saying it, wasn't he with you?" asked Candlemon.  
"He was behind me but when I turned around he dissappeared." said BlackGatomon.  
"I don't like this." said Akari.

Meanwhile, Arisa and Akinari had problems with their torches, which suddenly turned off.

"Great, and I thought that that were the new batteries." said Arisa trying to turn on her torch.  
"I used the ones from the remote for mine." replied Akinari.  
"You two are really stupid. Ba-Boom!" Impmon lit up a flame. "Next time we won't bring torches but use you for light the way." said Lucemon with a smirk. Impmon only looked angrily at the angel Digimon.  
"Watch out that I don't use you as a living flambeau." replied Impmon.  
"Anyways, where did the principal see the ghost?" asked Akinari.  
"In the corridor." said Arisa. "The question is which?"  
"Want to throw a coin?" asked Lucemon.

"Caluuuuu..."

"What was that?" asked Akinari.  
"It sounded like..." started Arisa. Soon they saw it.

"Calumon!" said Arisa, Akinari and Lucemon at the same time.  
"Creampuff!" added Impmon.

"Calu, I got lost." said Calumon as Arisa picked him up.  
"Better come with us." she said.  
"Hey, Creampuff, did you see anything suspicious?" asked Impmon.  
"No." said Calumon. "Calu."  
"Well, maybe our headmaster imagined everything." said Akinari.

In the next second they heared a scream from outside.

"Maybe not." said Lucemon.  
"I think that was Zia." said Arisa.  
"There." Impmon pointed out of the window. "I didn't know she can fly."  
"And she can't." said Arisa. "Let's get out!"

"I think Zia was the one who screamed." said Seichi.  
"We gotta check it out." said Akari.  
"Ain't Hiroshi, Phascomon and Gumdramon with her?" asked Candlemon. "They should help her."  
"When she's 5 meters above the ground?" BlackGatomon pointed out of the window.

"Hey!"

They turned around and saw Arisa, Akinari, Calumon, Impmon and Lucemon.

"Let's see what's happening there." said Arisa.  
"Okay." Akari and Seichi nodded.

"Was that Zia?" asked Airu.  
"Maybe. Well, she's the only girl who's in the backyard." said Damien.  
"Let's check it out." said DemiDevimon.  
"Okay,...hey!" Airu called out. She directed her torch towards the gate, where she thought she saw something. In the next sec she saw two green shining eyes which dissapeared quickly.

"What was that?" asked Damien.  
"I have no idea." replied Airu.

"Help me! Someone get me down!" yelled Zia.  
"And how should we know how to get you down?" asked Hiroshi. "I even can't see what's holding you."

He suddenly realized that a thick purple fog was forming around them.

"A DigiField?" Hiroshi looked around. Soon, the Digimon, who was holding Zia became visible. It was a Soulmon.

"Hey, let her go!" yelled Gumdramon. "I won't." replied Soulmon.  
"Let me down, let me down, let me do..." said Zia.

"Infernal Funnel!"

A flame hit the Soulmon, who let Zia fall down. Right on Gumdramon, Phascomon, Makoto and Hiroshi.

"Thanks for the soft landing." she said.  
"Nothing at all, onee-chan." replied Makoto.

"What's that Digimon? A Bakemon?" asked Akinari.  
"No silly, it's a Soulmon. Champion Level, type ghost, attribute virus. It is a Bakemon that has taken in the data of a witch that was entered through fantasy and it is assisted by a black hat that raises its magical power. Due to this, the curse and magic attacks it uses are immense to fulfill its appetite, as their cast magic drains the victim's life." said Arisa.

The group quickly encircled Soulmon.

"So, you're the one who gave our headmaster a heart attack? I want to thank you for that." said Damien.  
"Nothing at all." replied Soulmon, a little bit confused. Airu punched Damien on his head.  
"We still gotta get rid off him. Idiot." she hissed.  
"You didn't have to hit me." Damien rubbed his head. Meanwhile, Soulmon became invisible.

"Hey, where is he?" asked Makoto. Arisa took out her D-Power.  
"This way." she said.

Meanwhile Soulmon hid behind the school and became visible again. He sensed something and turned around. His eyes wided in shock.

"Pyro Punch!" A dragon like flame hit it, deleting it.

Few minutes leater the group arrived at the place where Soulmon supposed to be. Arisa noticed that the signal died.

"What happened?" asked Seichi.  
"I have no idea. It seems like Soulmon ain't here anymore." said Arisa.  
"But he couldn't dissapear just like that." said Akari.  
"I don't know." said Arisa.  
"I saw earlier two green eyes. They dissapeared suddenly." said Airu.  
"I don't like this." said Damien.  
"Pretty spooky." said Makoto. Arisa turned back to her D-Power. She couldn't find anything.

"Spooky." she whispered.

[Ending Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi, Akinari's speaking. Next time we have a ball at the school and Lucemon, BlackGatomon and Impmon will try to do everything to make me and Arisa a couple. (A waste of time.) Though, in the end it turns out that it was a good idea. Stay tuned for episode 17.:~The Ice Crystal Ball, How to turn Rivals into a Couple?~ Don't Miss it! 


	17. The Ice Crystal Ball, How to turn Rivals

Okay, I know I said I'm not quite much the fan of romance novels, etc. But I think my fics should have some romance. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter. I listened the whole time to the ending song (full version) of Inuyasha, Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) which is also the main theme song and it made also a good ending.

Well, enjoy, since next time the action will continue!

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

17. Chapter

The Ice Crystal Ball, How to turn Rivals into a Couple?

It was a normal (read: boring) school day. Though Arisa noticed some differences in the past few days which confused her. First: Everyone seemed to be exited about something. Second: Kathrin flirted with Akinari often. She heared that Akinari invited Kathrin for a pizza. Third: The fact that Akinari and Kathrin seemed to have some kind of romantic relationship upset her, though she and Akinari weren't more then friends or allies.

"I don't get it. Why is everyone so exited? What's going on here?" asked Arisa Zia in the girls bathroom.  
"Don't you know it? This week the Ice Crystal Ball will be held. It's similar to a prom, exept it's held in September instead at the end of the year." said Zia.  
"And, has anyone asked you out?" asked Arisa.  
"No, what about you?" asked Zia.  
"No." said Arisa. Soon, Kathrin and her two followers entered the bathroom.  
"Oh, hey Arisa." Kathrin greeted the girl. "Have you heared about the last news? Akinari asked me to go with him to the ball."  
"So, what?" said Arisa, though she was upset.  
"Well, I know already you have a crush on him." said Kathrin.  
"I don't have a crush on Akinari." said Arisa.  
"Then why have you turned red? You sound so upset." said Kathrin with a sly smile.  
"I'm not upset!" yelled Arisa and walked quickly out.

"She is upset." said Nia.  
"Totaly." said Alana.

The school bell rung for the end of the class. Meanwhile, Airu, Akari and Zia walked out talking about the ball. Damien, Hiroshi and Seichi passed them and then a poster some other students placed.

Damien then returned to the poster.

"Wait, the Ball is this Friday?" he looked at it.  
"No way!" Hiroshi and Seichi also looked at it.  
"Aw man, if we don't find anyone we'll be again at the geek team." said Seichi. The three boys then noticed Zia, Akari and Airu passing by. All three got the same idea and kneeled down in front of each girl: Hiroshi in front of Zia, Damien in front of Airu and Seichi in front of Akari.

"Could you please, pretty please go with us to the ball?" asked Damien. The girls smirked slily.  
"Well, no one asked us out, so I guess we can. But under one condition." said Zia.  
"You'll do the next week everything we want." said Airu.  
"That means caring our books, making our homework, etc." said Akari. The boys looked at each other, not sure what they should do. Seichi sighed.

"Alright." he said. "But this is discrimination."  
"Ow really? And treating us as a last chance to not getting humiliated at the ball isn't?" asked Akari.  
"Well...BTW, has anyone seen Arisa or Akinari?" said Damien as the boys stood up.  
"Akinari already got a date." said Zia.  
"Who?" asked the three boys.  
"Kathrin." replied Zia.  
"Wait, he got the hottest chick in the school for his date? I can't believe it." said Damien.  
"Who do you call hottest chick?" Airu looked angrily at Damien who gulped nervously.  
"What about Arisa?" asked Seichi.  
"She got pretty upset. I know that those two actually don't like each other but they're a better pairing then Akinari and Kathrin. And believe me, I also know that Kathrin did that just because she wanted to make Arisa upset and angry." said Akari.  
"So, what should we do?" asked Hiroshi.  
"We're going to make Kathrin dump Akinari or reverse and pair him up with Arisa. BTW I know the perfect person who'll help us." said Akari. "Airu, Zia, we'll leater meet at Chiaki's place. Today, we're going for a shopping tour."

"I'm home!" yelled Akari from the door. After she and her mother moved to Yokohama, her mother bought a much smaller house, but it still had style.  
"Hi, Akari." BlackGatomon greeted her Tamer. "So, what's new? BTW, your mum ain't home."  
"Okay. Lil, I need you to do me a favor." said Akari.  
"Sure, what is it?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Remember the ball I told you. You gotta make Akinari ask Arisa out. He asked Kathrin out, so it'll be good when you make her dump him or him dump her." said Akari.  
"I think I could do that. And I already know two perfect helpers for that task." said BlackGatomon.

The doorbell rung as Arisa opened the door. Airu, Zia and Akari already waited for her.

"Oh, hey." she said.  
"Arisa, you're coming with us today for a shopping tour." said Akari.  
"Yeah, we're going to use Akari's golden credit card." Airu smiled.  
"I'm not going to that ball." said Arisa.  
"You will." said Zia.  
"No way!" replied Arisa. Akari and Zia both took each of Arisa's hands and pulled her.  
"You're going with us, you want it or not!" said both.  
"I won't." Arisa struggled to escape, but the girls didn't want to let her go.

"You want us to do what?!" said Lucemon and Impmon together as they heared BlackGatomon's plan.  
"I'm not sure if this is going to work. You do know that Akinari and Arisa don't like each other." said Impmon.  
"Sure, but you saw her how upset she was today. Akari, Airu and Zia will take care for her outfit, but we need to seperate Akinari and Kathrin and couple Akinari and Arisa." said BlackGatomon.  
"I actually never met personaly that Kathrin girl and I don't like Arisa much, but I do owe her so I guess I'm in." said Lucemon.  
"Great, and you?" BlackGatomon turned to Impmon.  
"Why not?" Impmon shrugged. "I only want to make her happy. And I guess it'll be funny to see Kathirn dump Akinari. No offence to your partner Lucemon."  
"Okay, so we made a deal. The dance is tommorow evening. Then we'll strike." said BlackGatomon.

"Oh, this dress is so beautiful!" said Akari as she pointed at a long black dress. She turned to Arisa. "I think it'll be perfect on you."  
"Whatever." replied the girl.  
"Don't be so Arisa. We're going to turn you into the queen of the dance. You'll see." said Akari.  
"Okay, okay." Arisa walked backwards the hall of the shopping center as she bumped into someone. She turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry...Toshi?"  
"Hey, Arisa." greeted Toshi the girl.  
"I was trying to find you the whole day in the school, but I couldn't." said Toshi.  
"And why do you need me?" asked Arisa.  
"I wanted to ask you..." started Toshi.  
"Arisa, come here, you gotta see this." Zia pulled the girl back.  
"Well, see ya!" said Arisa to Toshi. He sighed.  
"Yeah, see ya." he muttered.

The next day/evening the students of Arisa's school gathered at the gym. Hiroshi, Seichi and Damien (all in tuxedos mostly black colored) talked with Airu, who had a dark pink dress, Akari, who had a purple dress and Zia, who had a blue dress.

"Did you see what Kathrin put on? Never heared of a dress code." said Airu as she looked over to Kathrin who talked with Akinari. Kathrin had a short, really short black dress on and too much make up.  
"Don't worry, Arisa will beat her down with her appearance." said Akari. "We just gotta make Akinari turn towards the entrance when she enters it."  
"Leave that to me." said Damien and went to Akinari.  
"Hey pal, could you please stop talking with the half-naked blondie and turn your attention towards the entrance." said Damien.  
"What did you say?!" Kathrin glared at Damien and was about to slap him. Akinari obeyed Damien and in the same second, Arisa entered the gym. In the same second every boy in the room turned their attention to her.

She had her hair tied up in a losely bun and had diamond (made and shaped) earrings. Different as Kathrin (or the most part of the girls) she didn't put any make up. She wore the same black dress she saw the day before in the supermarket, which reached almost to the floor. The dress had shoulder straps and on the waist was a black rose. Arisa also had a black rose armband on her joint and wore black open low-heeled sandals. Around her waist was a black ribbon on which was a black bag hooked. Arisa smiled shyly, coming to a conclusion that she dosen't like the attention she got. She also got a little bit glitter in her hair and dress.

"Girls, we made a good job." said Akari, giving Airu and Zia a high-five.  
"Sheesh, everyone's staring at her instead at Kathrin." said Zia.  
"If you ask me, Kathrin dressed up like that because she was in dispair." Airu giggled.  
"I have no idea what you've done to Arisa, but she looks great." said Seichi.  
"Thanks." said Akari as Arisa joined them.  
"So, is Akinari watching me?" she asked not daring to look at the boy. "Yeah he is, wait,...Man, Kathrin made him turn around." said Hiroshi. Arisa sighed. Damien soon joined them.  
"Arisa, you were great. You should've heared what Akinari said when Kathrin asked him for a dance. 'Yeah, leater...' Man, he stared at you like you're a one of that World Wonders." said Damien. "Actually, the whole gym did."  
"We still gotta seperate those two." said Akari.  
"I'm not sure if we should do that. I never wanted to come here. Now I'm feeling like a freak." said Arisa.  
"You ain't a freak. You're just more beautiful then Kathrin will ever be. You made her pretty jelaous which is one point for us. Two points because everyone stared at you and three points because Akinari was one of them." said Zia.  
"Thanks." said Arisa.  
"And don't worry. Lil will take care for those two." said Akari.

Outside the gym, the Digimon of the Shadow Tamers found a spot from which they could see what's going on inside the gym.

"Man, Akari, Airu and Zia did a good job. Did you see the boys' faces?" said Candlemon.  
"Well, I didn't like their expressions." said Impmon.  
"Hey guys!" They heared a familiar voice behind them. The Digimon turned around and saw Shinzui behind them.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lucemon.  
"I have some news for you...Anyways Onee-chan looks great." said Shinzui as she looked at Arisa. She turned to the others. "What are you up to? I heared of some kind of a plan how to pair Arisa and Akinari up."  
"Yes, so..." said BlackGatomon.  
"Well, I'm only here to tell you that you made the right desicion. You must make Akinari ask Arisa to dance with him." said Shinzui.  
"And why?" asked Phascomon.  
"You'll find it out. Leater." she replied.  
"Okay, then let's move on." said BlackGatomon.

Meanwhile Arisa walked over to Akinari.

"Hey." she greeted him.  
"Hey. I must admit that you look great." said Akinari.  
"Thanks. You too." said Arisa.  
"Oh, well, well, who do we have here? A girl who flirts with mine date." Kathrin pulled Akinari back. "Hands off bitch. And your dress is pain in my eyes."

[Fukai Mori (Full Version) by Inuyasha plays]

Arisa wanted to reply, but she couldn't think out anything. Instead, she runned out of the gym, angry and sad. Kathrin smirked slily, while Akinari only could look at Arisa helplessly.

Arisa runned out to the street as Lucemon, BlackGatomon and Impmon observed the whole situation. They also noticed that Kathrin and Akinari went out, holding glasses with some drinks.

"Okay, Impmon, you're going to get Arisa, Lucemon, you'll seperate Akinari and Kathrin." said BlackGatomon.  
"Wait, why should I seperate them?" asked Lucemon.  
"Yeah, why should he seperate them? That's usually mine job." protested Impmon.  
"You're going to do what I told you. NOW!" hissed BlackGatomon at them angrily. Both gulped and walked away.

"You gotta admit, she looks dangerous when she gets mad." said Lucemon.  
"Especially in situations like this." said Impmon.

Meanwhile Arisa looked down, with crossed arms. She leaned on a street lamp.

"Arisa!" she heared someone calling for her. She noticed it was Toshi.  
"Oh, hi." she said.  
"Are you okay?" asked Toshi.  
"I, I think so." replied Arisa.  
"It's because Kathrin and Akinari." said Toshi and extended his hand. "Why don't you dance with me tonight?"  
"With you?" asked Arisa.  
"Yes." said Toshi, smiling. Impmon, who was hiding behind a car, made an disgusted expression on his face. Things shouldn't go like that. But he had no idea how to reach Arisa so that Toshi dosen't notice him. He sighed.

"Ari!" he called out. Arisa recognized her partner's voice. Toshi also looked around in confusion.  
"I, can't now. I'm sorry Toshi." said Arisa.  
"It's okay." said Toshi and walked back to the gym. Arisa went to the origin of her partner's voice.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"Come with me. Guess you'll get tonight your night of your dreams." said Impmon. "As soon as Lucemon seperates Kathrin and Akinari."  
"Wait, you two want to pair up me and Akinari also?" Arisa smiled. "That's sooo sweet, thanks."  
"Just do me a favor and don't call me sweet." said Impmon as he frowned. "Let's go."

Meanwhile Lucemon looked at Kathrin and Akinari who walked and talked with each other. He still had no idea how to make Kathrin dump his Tamer, but when he found a jumping rope in the storage, he got an idea. He bound the jumping rope on the way he suspected Akinari and Kathrin would pass and hid. And waited.

Soon the two came and Kathrin passed the rope. In the next second, Lucemon pulled. Akinari, who had still a glass with some purple-pink liquid, tripped and pured it all over Kathrin's dress. In his hideout, Lucemon burst into laughter as he saw in what mess Kathrin was.

"And..." he looked at them expecting something to happen.

"You idiot! This dress was expensive and you runied it!" snapped Kathrin at Akinari.  
"I-I'm sorry." said Akinari.  
"If I just knew how clumsy you are I would've invited someone of the Chess Club rather then you." Kathrin walked away. "You're only air for me from now on."

Akinari just looked at the girl in confusion. He then sighed.

"Well, I anyways wanted to dump you for Arisa." he muttered. He then noticed Lucemon walking out of his hideout.  
"So, she dumped you." he said with a smile.  
"I have some feeling this was your doing." said Akinari.  
"Yes, it was." said Lucemon. He heared Arisa and Impmon's voice. "Perfect timing!"

BlackGatomon, Arisa and Impmon joined them soon.

"Good job Lucemon." said BlackGatomon.  
"Were you the ones who planned that?" Akinari turned to the three Digimon.  
"Sure, now ask her for a dance." BlackGatomon pointed at Arisa. Arisa and Akinari rolled with their eyes.  
"Alright, alright. But it'll be easier without a public." said Akinari.  
"Okay." said BlackGatomon. "Our job is anyways done here."

The three went back to the other Digimon. Akinari sighed while Arisa giggled.

"You must admit, that was really nice from them." she said.  
"Yeah, probably. So, may I ask you for the next dance?" said Akinari and extended his hand, bowing.  
"Sure." Arisa took his hand and both went back to the gym.

The two entered it, noticing the looks from their classmates. Kathrin only frowned angrily and Toshi didn't seem to be happier then Kathrin, though he tried to not show it. The Shadow Tamers only smiled, satisfied that everything had a good end. Musik started to play and Akinari and Arisa ended up dancing.

Meanwhile the Digimon looked at them. Impmon, BlackGatomon and Lucemon were satisfied and proud of themselves.

"We did a good job." said BlackGatomon.  
"You bet." said Impmon.  
"That's right." said Lucemon.  
"And not only that you managed to pair up those two, you made Akinari pass his own test." said Shinzui.  
"Test?" Everyone looked at her.  
"Yes. Really, if asking a girl out he never liked ain't a sign of humility, then I don't know how to do my job right. Besides, nice idea with the jumping rope." said Shinzui.  
"So, that would left me." said Lucemon.  
"Yes, tommorow you're gonna find out what you have to do. We should better hurry up because Pride started to shine already." said Shinzui.

Meanwhile, Arisa and Akinari didn't pay attention to anything beside themselves, dancing slowly.

"I just can't believe it that that we turned out to become some kind of couple." said Arisa.  
"Me neither. Anyways, I'm sorry that I yelled at you back then in the kindergardnen." said Akinari.  
"It's okay." said Arisa.  
"Good, today we're two birdies in love but tommorow everything's going be normal again." said Akinari.  
"Agreed, but for now let's enjoy." Arisa spontaneously placed her head on Akinari's chest. The boy was a bit confused by the act, but he deceided to let this one go.

They should anyways enjoy their perfect night.

**tachisukumu koe mo naku** [_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot_]  
**ikite yuku eien ni** [_unable to cry out, for eternity..._]

[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi, Lucemon's speaking. Akinari already passed his test, so now it's all up to me. But this and the battle against the seventh Death General will totally drain me out. -sighs- Stay tuned for episode 18.:~Lucemon, Apologize! The Crest of Humility Shines!~ Don't. Dare. To. Miss. It!


	18. Lucemon, Apologize! The Crest of Humilit

Finnaly chapter 18. I must say this is the most tense episode I ever wrote and I can think you can too feel some sympathy for Lucemon. (Poor Luce.) Anyways, I spend some time thinking about Luce's test and I think this was the best solution. BTW I updated the pic for his Warrior Mode.

I hope you'll like it. Next time the finnaly battle will start.

Enjoy (and review)

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

18. Chapter

Lucemon, Apologize! The Crest of Humility Shines!

Shawn and Coronamon walked through the empty streets of DigiCity. It was night and they were going home.

"What's that?" asked Shawn. He and Coronamon saw a kind of shadow.  
"Let's find it out." They followed the shadow into a dead end street.

"Fools!" hissed the shadow.

The next morning, in Yokohama Arisa woke up earlie. Partly thanks to Calumon, partly thanks to the fact she couldn't sleep. Impmon was also awake. They just finished breakfast and went to the Dojo as they encountered Shinzui.

"Good morning Shin." said Arisa.  
"Hi, Onee-chan. I'm here with some good and bad news." said Shinzui.  
"Shot it!" said Impmon.  
"Okay, good news first. I'll tell you what Lucemon has to do to get his Crest. The bad news are that he definetly won't do it." said Shinzui.  
"Why? What does Lucemon have to do?" asked Arisa. Shinzi told them.

"What?!"

Impmon and Arisa looked at her in surpriese and Impmon then frowned, crossing his arms.

"You're right, he won't do that. Never." he said.  
"Well, nothing's impossible Impmon. Though I doubt he'll do that." said Arisa.  
"That's the only way. Take it or leave it." said Shinzui.  
"Okay." said Arisa. "I'll tell the others and then we'll see what'll happen."

"No way he's gonna do that." said Candlemon. The other Demon Lords agreed with him. Arisa sighed. She and Impmon called everyone besides Akinari and Lucemon to tell them what Shinzui told them. The reaction was mixed, but everyone was pretty sure that there's a low chance Lucemon will fullify his task.

"I know." Arisa sighed. "Still, nothing's sure yet. Maybe he will fullify the task. Maybe he is too pridefull but you saw that he's also determinated."  
"I agree with Arisa." said Akari.  
"The chance is 50:50." said Seichi.  
"We should first tell Lucemon about his task to see if he will fullify it or not. And we should support him too." said Arisa. "In my opinon he got the hardest task."  
"But it ain't too difficult?" said BlackGatomon.  
"Maybe from our view it ain't that difficult, but for Lucemon it is." said Impmon. "I just hope Lucemon won't be to shocked." said Zia, crossing her arms behind her head. "But I have faith in him. He'll never run away from a challange, especially since Gatomon and Haruka told him that he won't be able to get his Crest."

The group heared some door opening and closing.

"I think that that are those two. So who wants to tell Lucemon about his task?" asked Arisa.  
"Wait, you're going to tell them." said Damien.  
"Why me?" asked Arisa.  
"Because you're the leader. And because you always tell us what to do." said Hiroshi.  
"First I never wanted to be the leader, second, that was Shinzui's job." said Arisa.  
"Which she passed on you." said Airu.  
"Everyone who wants Arisa to tell them the task lift your hands." said Candlemon. Everyone besides Arisa lifted their hands. Arisa frowned, looking angrily at her partner who lift his hand too. Impmon only gave a smirk. Arisa sighed.

"Alright I'll do it." she said. "But you owe me after this is over."  
"After what is over?" asked Akinari as he and Lucemon entered ther room.  
"Nothing special." said Arisa.  
"So, do you know what I have to do?" asked Lucemon.  
"Yupp and you won't like it." said Arisa.  
"What is it?" asked Lucemon. Arisa closed her eyes.  
"You gotta apologize." she said and opened them. "For everything bad you've done. In front of mine and Akari's former team."  
"What?! That can be your honest!" said Lucemon.  
"It is. That's the only way you can get the Crest of Humility." said Arisa. Lucemon lowered his head.

Arisa couldn't help her but she felt compassion for the fallen angel. She grew fond of the Demon Lords in the past months and she wanted to help them. They weren't bad at all. They only weren't lucky that they became what they were now. She still questioned herself about the actuall origin of the group but that could wait.

For a few minutes, the whole room was quiet. Then Lucemon rose his head.

"I'm going to do it." he said. "If there's no other way, I'll do it."  
"That's pretty tough from you." Impmon patted Lucemon's back. "And actually the first smart thing I heared from you."  
"Hey, don't listen to him. We're all here to support you." said BlackGatomon.  
"You have our support too." said Gumdramon pointing at himself and Calumon.  
"Calu, calu, that's right!" he exclaimed.  
"Thanks." said Lucemon. He was surpriesed and thankfull for having friends who stand up to him. "And then we're gonna show GranDracmon not to mess up with us."

"Right!" said everyone. They felt like a real team.

[Sorry for Everything by Dead by April plays]

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Akinari. Lucemon was standing, leaned at a pillar in the backyard. He waited for the Tamers and their Digimon to arrive.  
"I ain't." Lucemon replied. He felt like he had a stone in his stomache.  
"It ain't that difficult. You just say you're sorry and that's it." said Akinari.  
"You don't understand. The problem is I don't know how to truly apologize." said Lucemon. "I actually never apologized, to anyone."  
"I noticed that. That's a quite problem." said Akinari.

"What do you say, what would be my biggest fear?" said Lucemon, with a tiny smile.  
"I have no idea." said Akinari rubbing his head. "Wait, you want to say you're afraid of apologizing?"  
"Exactly. That, but I'm also afraid that they won't forgive me." said Lucemon. "I know what I've done and when I'm looking back to my past life and this, I feel like a jerk since I despised everything I learned now. I know that they hate me; I mean, who wouldn't."  
"I don't." said Akinari.  
"You're my partner. That's something different." said Lucemon.  
"And despite everything, I've chosen you for my partner. We are similar. I neither like it to tell someone I'm sorry. Do you know how much courage it costed me to tell Arisa I'm sorry for being a jerk in the kindergarden?" said Akinari. "When I first met her I though she was only some brat who was standing in my way. It took me long to realize she only wanted to help me." Lucemon rubbed his head. "Still, I don't understand why she refused to take your place as the leader."  
"Me neither." said Akinari.  
"Maybe I can give you a clue." said Arisa who appeared behind them, scaring both.

"So, why did you refuse?" asked Lucemon. "It was because I didn't want to see my teammates suffer, or even worse, die." said Arisa. "I just hate the responisbility I got. That's why I refused. I wanted to help you, but I was afraid that I'll make a bad desicion."  
"You weren't that bad." said Akinari.  
"So, you honestly care about us? Despite the wrong things we did?" said Lucemon.  
"Sure I do." said Arisa. "I the past months I came up to the realization that you ain't bad. I just needed to know you better. And what brought you to that realization that I do care for you?"  
"The moments you defended us from your former teammates." said Lucemon.  
"Hey, you and the other Demon Lords are now my teammates. And that's what teammates and friends to for each other. They help and defend each other." said Arisa. "Besides, no one's perfect. I wasn't either better but still I did the best to do the right things."

"And guess what, I'm going just to do the right thing." said Lucemon now fully determinated to get that Crest.

"Hey, Luce!" they heared Impmon calling out. He was standing leaned on the doorway. "You can count on us."

Behind him were the other Shadow Tamers and Digimon.

"On us too." said Akari and smiled as well as the others. Lucemon and Akinari sweatdropped, suspecting that the others heared their speech. Arisa only smiled back.

Lucemon looked at the group of Tamers and their Digimon. They gathered at the battle field, curious if he will find the courage to tell them he's sorry. There were Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Taito, Shoutmon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Dean, Veemon, Akita, Dorumon, Ken, Wormmon, Noah, Wizardmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma, Patamon, Karin and Lopmon. Chiaki, watched them, from a bigger distance.

Lucemon didn't felt well. He actually wanted that the earth swallows him. He never felt so nervous like this. He sighed. Behind him were the Shadow Tamers, the other Demon Lords, Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon. He knew his friends would support him no matter what. But he knew he had to go through this by himself. He clenched his fists.

-This is for sure some kind of punishment.- he thought.

"Sooo..." said Gatomon impatiently.

-That's it.- Lucemon sighed. He didn't dare to look at the Tamers or their Digimon. Instead he stared at his hands.

"I-I..." Why was it so hard to say such simple words? Lucemon never got it. "I just wanted to say...that I'm...that I'm sorry for everything bad I've done..."

The Tamers and their Digimon looked at each other surpriesed more because Lucemon had guts to apologize. They actually deceided to forgive him, but Haruka and Gatomon still were cold hearted. Gatomon walked towards Lucemon.

"Do you really think we will FORGIVE you?!" she shouted at him. "After everything you've done, you think you can make everything good with one 'I'm sorry'?! There's no way I'll forgive you!"

Lucemon backed off. He knew how much Gatomon was right, but after the first aplogize, he felt much braver. He deceided to fight back.

"Listen you, I know what I've done and I know it can't be forgiven! I'm not even doing it because of that damn Crest! I know I don't deserve it! I don't care! The only thing I'm doing this is to prove myself that I am able to tell someone I'm sorry!" he then looked at the others. "I know you won't forgive me and I don't ask you for that. I just wanted to let you know that I as well as the others did change a little bit. And I only wanted to show GrandDracmon that we ain't his puppets whom he can control."

For a few minutes silence covered the field. Lopmon then walked out.

"I'm not saying this in the name of everyone, but I do forgive you since I know that some Digimon and humans would never bear the courage to apologize or even to forgive someone." She pierced Gatomon with a look who gave her that 'What?' expression. "So what do you think guys?"

"I agree with Lopmon." Patamon and Guilmon said. The others joined too, except Haruka.

"You're too much soft hearted Lopmon. I would never forgive him." said Gatomon. Now Arisa got angry. She didn't like when someone hurts her friends. And Lucemon was definetly her friend.

"Listen Gatomon. No one interests your opinion and it dosen't matter. The ones who set up this were the DigiGnomes and if they think Lucemon deserves his Crest he'll get it. You ain't the judge here." said Arisa angrily.

"That is, if they'll give him the Crest." muttered Gatomon.

"I have some idea they will." said Chiaki who walked over to them.

Suddenly, Akinari's Tag started to shine, and the Crest of Humility, and orange shooting star with an yellow thunder in the backround and a yellow star inside the orange one appeared, with an orange backround.

"I told you." said Chiaki with a smirk.

"So that would mean I passed." Lucemon gave a sigh of relief. He then smirked. "Ha, knew it I can do that."

"He's again the old one." said BlackGatomon, though she smiled.

"Yupp and that would only one thing more to do." said Arisa and snatched away Akinari's goggles.  
"What the?! Hey, give'm back!" yelled the boy, chasing Arisa through the field. "Catch me!" yelled Arisa.

Everyone else was more confused of that act. Arisa stopped running as she stood in front of Lucemon. She placed the goggles back on Akinari's hand.

"What was that for?" he asked, bit angry and confused.  
"Let's say it so: remember when my granmother named me and Impmon for the leaders of the group. She said that you won't get the title back until you deserve it." she smiled. "Guess what, you just earned your titles back."  
"Cool." said Akinari. The other Shadow Tamers joined them.

"And guess what, maybe we do have time to seal GranDracmon away forever behind the Gate." said Arisa.  
"That would be great." said Akari.

"Not so fast Crest Keepers."

Everyone turned around and saw Shawn smiling slily. Coronamon as well.

"Shawn what is it?" asked Takuto.  
"Your little friend Shawn ain't here anymore." said the boy.  
"Who are you?" asked Noah. Shawn only smiled.  
"GranDracmon." said Arisa.

"WHAT?!"

"You're right, Crest Keeper." said Shawn/GranDracmon.  
"What do you want?" asked Akinari. "We already got the last Crest. You cannot stop us."  
"Stopping you from getting your Crests was never my goal. I already knew you would achieve that. No, my actuall plan was to extend the time so there would be enough time to make the Sin Crests get activated. And guess what, Pride is about to stop to shine." saud Shawn/GranDracmon. "We will seal you away." said Arisa.  
"Foolish girl. Didn't you listen? The Gate is about to re-open and you won't be able to stop me." said Shawn/GranDracmon.  
"And how do you want to do that?" asked Lucemon.  
"As much as I know, one Death General was missing. And I found him." Shawn/GranDracmon rose his X-Loader. "Dark Digivolution!"

"Coronamon, Dark Digivolution to...Apollomon Whispered!"

"Ow, damn." hissed Akinari.  
"Meet Apollomon, the Sun-wheel. Or how I would call him, Apollomon Whispered Mode!" said Shawn/GranDracmon.

"Apollomon Whispered. It is the form invoked by the evil Whispered virus." Arisa read on her D-Power.

[x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"You do know who I am here to battle." said Shawn/GranDracmon. Akinari and Lucemon stepped out.  
"We do." said Akinari. He pulled out his D-Tector. On his hand appeared D-Codes. "Execute, Cho Shinka!"

"Lucemon, Cho Shinka! Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

"Shouldn't we also interfere?" asked Rene.  
"No, leave them. This is Akinari's and Lucemon's fight." said Arisa.  
"Okay, let's go straight to Warrior Mode. Crest of Humility activate!" said Shawn.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lucemon, Crest Digivolution to..."

Lucemon keeped his old form, on his head remained the angelic and bat like wing. Instead his ten wings, he got only two angelic wings, one white, the other black. He got red-black-golden shoulder plates as well as a blue neck plate with an orange pentagram instead the sun symbol on his chest. The long sleeves on his arms were black and ended at the elbows, where were red arm plates with yellow thunder markings and he had white gloves. He got a blue angelic robe which extended from his right shoulder to his left waist, being bound with a white and a black belt. The upper part of the suit and the trousers were white while his boots were black with golden rings on the top. On his face was a purple-blue-black thunder like marking, which spread on his body and on the suit, trousers and boots were also similar markings. On his waist was a sword.

"Lucemon Warrior Mode!"

"Guess it did it. Lucemon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior. Attribute: Virus." read Arisa on her D-Power. "It is the Warrior Form of Lucemon Chaos Mode and as it, surpasses his level. It is a Fallen Angel Digimon that has as well the ability to control both Darkness and Light, but also it can produce flame infernos with his sword, the so called Flamma Gladius. Those flames have the ability to destroy or even purify. It is also one of the strongest among the Demon Warriors."

"Cool!" Akinari looked at his partner.

"Don't think you're going to scare me with that Warrior Mode." Shawn/GranDracmon smiled. In his hand formed a blue-black spear. "Because you'll have to choose, you or your so called allies."

He rushed over to Akinari, who managed to escape it by jumping to the side.

"Akinari catch!" Arisa took out her expando-staff and threw it to the boy. Akinari catched it and faced now Shawn/GranDracmon. The controled boy rushed over to the Shadow Tamer who managed to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile, the battle against Lucemon and Apollomon took it's full charge.

"Arrow of Whispered!" Apollomon continuously fired red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands.  
"Fallen Star Shot!" Lucemon countered with countless red-orange shoting stars. Both attacks clashed into each other without much effects.

"Nageki no Taiyou!" Apollomon gathered solar energy into an ever-expanding dark sun that incinerates all that it touches.  
"Dawn Blast!" Lucemon produced two balls, one that of the darkness, the other of the light and merged them forming a strong blast that dodged Apollomon's.

Meanwhile, Shawn/GrandDracmon only keeped on attacking Akinari who tried to dodge every attack. Akinari slowly got out of breath.

"Give up Crest Keeper, you won't win." said Shawn/GranDracmon.  
"I won't give up." replied Akinari. Suddenly the controled boy stopped. He shook his head. Akinari was aware that Shawn tried to somehow battle GranDracmon's mind control. However, GranDracmon soon took over.

"Foolish boy!" yelled GranDracmon and rushed over to Akinari to pierce him through his heart with the spear. Akinari was ready. He remember the first lesson he ever got at Chiaki's Dojo.

He bowed and used the staff to make Shawn/GranDracmon trip over. He then kicked the spear out of Shawn/GranDracmon's reach. He pressed the staff at the controled boy's chest keeping him down.

"Leave Shawn's body and instead face us like a real Digimon." said Akinari. GranDracmon gave a sly smile.  
"Very well. However, I doubt you'll manage to save Apollomon without killing him." said GranDracmon before he left Shawn's body. "The process on the Gate is soon completed."  
"Damn." hissed Akinari. Shawn became unconssicious for a few moments and then he woke up.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked.  
"You got possesed by GranDracmon." said Akinari as he helped him to get up.  
"That jerk..." hissed Shawn angrily and then turned to Akinari. "Thanks for rescusing me."  
"Nothing at all. But there's one problem left." said Akinari. "Apollomon seems to be still under GranDracmon's control."  
"He's possesed by the Whispered Virus, ain't he?" said Shawn, somehow aware that it'll be hard to save Apollomon.

Apollomon meanwhile fired again some of his arrows at Lucemon who managed to escape them.

-Damn, he's still controled by GranDracmon.- he frowned. -Usually, I would've kill him already, but I mustn't. That's what GranDracmon would've expected from me to do. Though... maybe I can do something.-

He pulled out the Flamma Gladius, dodging some of the arrows.

-I just hope I'll manage to help him.- Lucemon thought. "Kiyoraka Kasai!"

He created a kind of flame tornado which hit Apollomon. Apollomon resisted the flames, but the purifying effect of the flames erased the Whispered Virus.

Apollomon de-digivoluved to Coronamon. Lucemon gave a sigh of relief and de-digivoluved as well.

"I did it. Man, this was close." he sighed. He was tired. Neither Coronamon felt better. The Shadow Tamers imediantly encircled Lucemon and Akinari.

"You were great!" said Arisa.  
"Thanks." replied both, Tamer and Digimon. "Hey Lucemon, thanks for your help." said Coronamon.  
"Nothing at all." replied Lucemon, proud of himself.

"We gotta hurry up, GranDracmon said that the process of the re-opening of the Gate is almost complete." said Akari.  
"One question, who should we get into the DigiWorld?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I think that Shinzui took care of that." said Zia.  
"A DigiGnome!" said Kenny. The DigiGnome opened a portal.

"Do you think you can battle in this state?" asked Akinari his partner.  
"Don't worry about me. I only want to see GranDracmon dead now." replied Lucemon.  
"So let's go." said Arisa.

"Hey!"

The Shadow Tamers turned to the Tamers.

"I wish you good luck." said Takuto. The others seemed to agree with what Takuto said.  
"Thanks." replied Akinari.

The Shadow Tamers entered the portal.

"I won't miss this!" said Zia. "Let's go Gumdramon!"  
"Calu, I'm going too!" said Calumon. They followed their friends.

"What?! Hey, Calumon!" yelled Hikaru but it was too late.

They were already on the way to the DigiWorld, to the Dark Area, to finnaly face GranDracmon.

[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Arisa speaking. This is it guys, the finnal battle has begun. It's the Demon Lords, alias Demon Guardians against the Ruler of the Dark Area, GranDracmon. Stay tunded for episode 19.:~Battle for the Dark Area, Demon Guardians vs. GranDracmon!~ Don't Miss it!


	19. Battle for the Dark Area, Demon Guardian

It didn't took me long to write this chapter. Still I think it turned out good. ^^ This is the next last chapter, which means one more and the 7th season came to it's end.

The sequels are the oneshot special Digimon X-Battles and the 8th and last season Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of Darkness and Light.

More about it next time. C ya!

P.S sorry if it got too short -.-"

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

19. Chapter

Battle for the Dark Area, Demon Guardians vs. GranDracmon!

The Data Stream brought the group immediantly to the Dark Area. The Shadow Tamers noticed that they weren't much far away from the Gate, as well as the Castle.

Lucemon sat down and breathed deeply.

"I doubt I have much energy left for this." he said.  
"You should've rested before we come here." said BlackGatomon.  
"Lilith has a point, but if we didn't came here right away, GranDracmon would already emerge from the Gate and take over the Dark Area before we can't do anything." said Candlemon.  
"Anyways, what the heck are Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon doing here?" said Hiroshi and the group turned to the three. "Shouldn't you stay home?" "No way. I won't miss this battle." said Zia.  
"Calu, calu, maybe I can help you." said Calumon as he hopped to Lucemon.  
"And how do you want to do this?" asked Lucemon.  
"Calu, calu. I trained also hardly and I learned a new attack. Calu." said Calumon and put his hands together. His Zero Unit started to shine. "Kurumon Prayer!"

The energy of the Zero Unit restored Lucemon's power. Lucemon felt now better, but Calumon was now the one exhausted.

"Thanks Calumon, I owe you one." said Lucemon.  
"I'm always helping a friend. Calu!" said Calumon and got picked up by Zia.  
"You're staying with me. We'll watch the battle from a save distance." said Zia.

"Hey guys!"

The group imediantly turned to the origin of voice, Shinzui's voice, who appeared behind Impmon. Impmon jumped as he got sceared.

"Hey, hey, no worry, don't be so tense." she patted Impmon's back with a smile across her face. Impmon only glared at her angrily.

"So, ready?" asked Shinzui. "The Gate is about to open."  
"Don't worry, we can do it." said Akinari.

[x4B the Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

They suddenly noticed the Gate, that the Crest of Pride stopped to shine. The Gate slowly started to open.

"Okay, ready?" said Akinari.  
"Ready!" replied the others.

Around Damien and Betamon's arms appeared a golden ring. Damien rose his X-Loader on which appeared the Crest of Envy and drew a circle.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

Betamon got covered into the circle, changing his form.

"Betamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Leviamon!"

"Crest of Kindesss activate!" Damien shouted.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Leviamon, Crest Digivolution to...Leviamon Warrior Mode!"

Seichi thrusted his Digivice on which appeared the Crest of Greed.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Candlemon, Warp Digiviolution to...Barbamon!"

"Crest of Generosity, activate!" yelled Seichi.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Barbamon, Crest Digivolution to...Barbamon Warrior Mode!"

Hiroshi awoke his grey DigiSoul, thrusting his iC Digivice on which the Crest of Sloth appeared.

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul Full Charge, Overdrive!" Hiroshi charged DigiSoul into his iC.

"Phascomon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Belphemon Sleep Mode!"

MODE CHANGE!

"Belphemon Sleep Mode, Mode Change to...Belphemon Rage Mode!"

"Crest of Diligence activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Belphemon Crest Digivolution to...Belphemon Warrior Mode!"

Airu held out her D-3 Digivice, on which appeared the Crest of Wrath.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"DemiDevimon, Warp Digivolution to...Daemon!"

"Crest of Patience activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Daemon, Crest Digivolution to...Daemon Warrior Mode!"

On Akari's and BlackGatomon's hand appeared a golden ring each. Akari thrusted her X-Loader on which appeared the Crest of Lust.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka!"

She draw a circle. BlackGatomon got covered in that circle.

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

"Crest of Purity activate!" Akari activated her Crest.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lilithmon, Crest Digivolution to...Lilithmon Warrior Mode!"

Arisa thrusted her D-Power on which appeared the Crest of Gluttony. Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg cocoon.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"Crest of Balance activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Beelzemon, Crest Digivolution to...Beelzemon Warrior Mode!"

Akinari pulled out his D-Tector. On his hand appeared D-Codes.

"Execute, Cho Shinka!"

"Lucemon, Cho Shinka! Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

"Crest of Humility activate!" said Akinari

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lucemon, Crest Digivolution to...Lucemon Warrior Mode!"

Now all 7 Demon Warriors/Guardians along with their Crest Keepers stood in front of the Gate. From which GranDracmon emerged.

"Finnaly free!" he said. Arisa took out her D-Power.

"GranDracmon. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Beast. Attribute: Virus. It's a carrier of the X Antibody. It is considered the king of vampire Digimon. It has kept a castle in the Dark Area since ancient times, and it boasts of such power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords cannot interfere with it. It has a gentlemanly demeanor, and because of the "Charm" effect within the voice it exudes, it has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into falling down. It is told that it possesses an undying body, and although it is said that is connected to the details of how the Dark Area came to be within the Digital World, or that it knows the truth of the mysterious evolution, "Death-X", because it's difficult just to struggle your way to the castle, you'd have to say that questioning it about these mysteries would be extremely arduous." she read.

"I didn't expect that you would be able to fight Lucemon. As much as I know, the Virtue Crests are making you stronger but at the same time weaker." said GranDracmon.  
"Mind your own buissnes." replied Lucemon.

"Then let's get to buissnes! Crystal Revolution!" He fired blasts at them which could transform them into ice crystals. Barbamon stepped out in front of the group.

"Secret of Magic!" He created a barrier. The blasts crystalized on the barrier, bringing it into jeopardy that it'lll crack. "Purifcation Wave!" Lilithmon fired a white light from her hand at the barrier destryoing both barrier and the ice crystals.

"Aqua Wave!" Leviamon twirled his trident creating a water tornado.  
"Crystal Revolution!" GranDracmon turned it into ice, making it crack.

"Let's see how you're going to counter this." Beelzemon flied up. "Death the Cannon!"

He fast drew a tremendously powerful shot from the cannon on his arm. Belphemon joined him.

"Shadow Wave!"

Belphemon fired a sonic wave, much stronger then the 'Eternal Nightmare'.

"Death Scream!" GranDracmon unleashed the wails of the underworld. The attack dissolved the other two, also making the others fall into agony as they heared the screech.

"Aw, man, make it stop!" yelled Gumdramon.

"Leaf Inferno!" Daemon fired and inferno made of burned leaves and flames.

"Fallen Star Shot!" Lucemon fired countless red-orange shoting stars.

Both attacks hit GranDracmon, however they left him without any scratch.

"What the?!"

"It was a direct attack. Why didn't it work?" asked Akinari.  
"I don't know. It surprieses me that GranDracmon's so strong." said Seichi.  
"I have a theory. See the Gate? The Crests started to shine again. Maybe GranDracmon is absorbing their energy." said Arisa.  
"Possible." said Seichi.  
"We better hurry up then and destroy that Crests. Maybe you were right." said Airu.  
"Let's go." said Akinari. They started to run to the Gate.

"You won't get to that Gate!" said GranDracmon as he noticed them. "Crystal Revolution!"

"Split up!" yelled Arisa. They splited up into three groups running each in a different direction. GranDracmon keept on sending the ice crystals at them. The Demon Guardians immediantly went to protect their partner.

"Junshin Shield!" Lilithmon summoned from the gem on her glove a red shield, protecting Airu and Akari with it from the ice blasts.

"Hell's Wave!" Barbamon released a wave of fire, similar to his Pand monium Lost attack to melt down the blasts and protect Seichi and Damien.

"Death the Cannon!"  
"Kiyoraka Kasai!"

Beelzemon again fired a green blast while Lucemon pulled out the Flamma Gladius and created a kind of purifiyng flame tornado defending Arisa, Akinari and Hiroshi.

"Fire Claw!" Daemon rushed over to GranDracmon with his claws ready to cut him appart.  
"Shock Dagger!" Leviamon pulled out the Scaled Dagger, as well rushing over to GranDracmon, to shock him with an electric wave.  
"Nightmare Claw!" Like Deamon, Belphemon prepeared the Crescent Gauntlets to tear GranDracmon apart.

"Death Scream!" GranDracmon send out again a wave that made the three stop.

"Wisdom's Orb!" Barbamon unleashed a great magical wave which dissolved GranDracmon's wave.

"Go, we'll keep him busy." said Lucemon. Arisa, Akinari and Hiroshi then runned further.

"No you won't! Crystal Revolution!" shouted GranDracmon.

"Furry of Levia!" Leviamon prepeared his trident sending a blast at GranDracmon.  
"Petal Blast!" Lilithmon twirled the spear, summoning lily petals. Both attacks protected the Crest Keepers, also harming GranDracmon.

"Shadow Excalibur!" "Chains of Hell!" "Spear of Lily!" "Flamma Gladius!"

Daemon, Belphemon, Lilithmon and Lucemon used their weapons to slash at GranDracmon. Angered, GranDracmon send them back with a sonic wave.

[With you (Full Version) by Inuyasha plays]

Meanwhile, the Crest Keepers gathered at the Gate.

"And, how should we destroy it?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I'm not sure." said Seichi. Arisa pulled out her Virtue Crest which shined in a different color then the Sin Crest on the Gate. Akinari did the same and the others followed them.

"We didn't search for balance of the world, for peace but we want to destroy GranDracmon once forever. This is our choice, not our fate." said Arisa. Her Tag dissapeared as her Crest shined. "Balance will beat Gluttony."

The Crest of Balance got placed right on the Crest of Gluttony.

"We and our partners managed to change." said Akari as her Tag/Crest started to shine in the same way as Arisa's. "Purity is going to beat Lust!"

The Crest of Purity got placed on the Crest of Lust.

"We fought and went through much. We're going to win this." Airu's Crest also shined. "Patience will beat Wrath!"

The Crest of Patience got placed right on the Crest of Wrath.

"We're going to show everyone how strong we are, and we'll show them that we can become stronger if we believe in ourselves." Damien's Crest also shined. "Kindess is going to beat Envy!"

The Crest of Kindess got placed right on the Crest of Envy.

"We owe the ones who believed into us. No matter what, we'll sacrisfice everything to win." said Seichi as his Crest started to shine. "Generosity will for sure beat Greed."

The Crest of Generosity got placed on the Crest of Greed.

"We worked hard for this and we won't let our work fade away for nothing!" said Hiroshi. "Diligence will win against Sloth!"

The Crest of Diligence got placed on the Crest of Sloth.

"We won't let GranDracmon, no matter what, win! We're going to show him that we can beat him!" said Akinari. "Humility will beat Pride!"

The Crest of Humility got placed on Pride. Then both Virtue and Sin Crest got destroyed. The Gate dissapeared.

"NO!" shouted GranDracmon as he felt his energy source got cut off.

"I think it did it." said Akari, a bit surpriesed. Arisa looked at the battle. The Demon Guardians still battled GranDracmon, not showing any sign they'll de-digivoluve.

"But the Crests got destroyed, how comes that our partners are still on their Warrior form?" asked Damien.

"Of course, ever watched the next last episode of Digimon Adventure? The Crests were only items, the true power lied in the DigiDestenied, in us." said Arisa. "I think I understand. Then we're going to help our partners." said Akinari.

"Maybe you destroyed the Crests but I'm gonna still beat you." said GranDracmon and he turned to the Crest Keepers. "Foolish children, even if you manage to kill me I'll come back."  
"We'll see that!" yelled Arisa. The Demon Guardians got in front of their partners.  
"The Keeper of Balance." GranDracmon smiled. "You just don't know how big your role in this was."  
"How do you mean it?" asked Arisa.  
"You were the one who released me." said GranDracmon.

"WHAT?!"

"Wait a moment, I was the one who placed the Crests on the Gate, not her!" replied Lucemon.

"You just don't know the full story. And you'll never find it out after I kill you. But one thing I can tell you. I was the one who created the group of the 7 Great Demon Lords." said GranDracmon. "And guess what, I'm going to turn you back into your old selves. Gorgon Eye!"

He used its evil eye to imprison within darkness the hearts of the Demon Guardians who gazed at it. An evil aura covered each. Suddenly the Digivices of the Crest Keepers started to shine and made the aura fade away. On each Digivice appeared a Virtue Crest.

"What?!" said GranDracmon.  
"Sorry, but that trick won't work on us twice." said Lucemon.  
"You forgot one thing. We're caring both darkness and light, represented by the Sin and Virute Crests. That's something I call Balance." Beelzemon smirked.  
"I will still destroy you!" yelled GranDracmon. He send now a powerfull blast at them.

"Furry of Levia!"  
"Wisdom's Orb!"  
"Shadow Wave!" "Leaf Inferno!"  
"Purifcation Wave!"  
"Death the Cannon!"  
"Dawn Blast!"

Each Demon Warrior fired his most powerfull attack. The 8 attacks clashed into each other. They seemed to be equal. Suddenly the Crest Keepers surrounded an aura, similar to the backround colors of their Crests. The Demon Guardians got also surrounded in the same aura.

"We're going to show him that we're strong and that we believe into each other." said Damien. "Go, Leviamon!"

Leviamon felt a sudden rush of energy, strenghting his attack he fired from his trident.

"We sacrisficed our Crests to beat you GranDracmon! We will beat you!" said Seichi. "Go, Barbamon!"

Barabmon got stronger and the orb on his staff started to shine greater. The wave became much stronger.

"We worked hard for this. We won't lose!" said Hiroshi. "Go, Belphemon!"

Belphemon also got stronger, his sonic wave much powerfull.

"We had to learn much, and we're going to use that knowledge!" said Airu. "Go, Daemon!"

Daemon strenghted his Leaf Inferno attack making it even hotter.

"We had to give up the things we liked to achive a higher level!" said Akari. "Go Lilithmon!"

Lilithmon strenghted her pure wave, making it more shiner.

"We had two paths to choose. Not to battle and to battle. And we had chosen to battle, despite all problems we had!" said Arisa. "Go, Beelzemon!

Beelzemon powered up his blast.

"We had to learn how to aplogize and how to forgive our enemies. You're an enemy too, but you ain't worth of forgivess!" said Akinari. "Go, Lucemon!"

Lucemon powered up his blast.

The attacks managed to break through GranDracmon's attack and created a huge explosion.

The Demon Guardians de-digivoluved back to their normal levels. The smoke and dust slowly cleared.

There was no trace of GranDracmon.

[Ending Song Shining Star by Star Drivers plays]

Hi, Shinzui's speaking. Next time everything will have an end. Still there are questions left unanswered. What was the TRUE purpose of the Demon Lords/Demon Guardians? And what will Lucemon deceide to do after the battle is over? Conquer the DigiWorld, or countine to live his new life? Stay tuned for episode 20.:~The Story of the Demons, Lucemon's Choice~ Don't Miss it!


	20. The Story of the Demons, Lucemon's Choic

Okay, this is it. This is the last chapter of the 7th season. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank my reviwers, especially Tamer of the Zero Unit and Rales McCoy, Cast49 as well as other reviwers, but also I'm sending special thanks to Jackpot 2, who helped me with the Demon Warrior forms as well as with some chapters.

The next special is **Digimon X-Battles**, a fic about some X-Digimon causing havoc in DigiCity and the eight and last season is **Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of Darkness and Light**. I'll post those fics as soon as I can.

I'm happy that you stayed to the end and I hope that those who didn't like the Demon Lords, did grew some sympathy for them. (I did. ^^)

So, hope to C ya since next time will start the finnal adventure!

[Opening Song Colors of Heart by Blood+ plays]

20. Chapter

The Story of the Demons, Lucemon's Choice

[A World for us all (English OP Full version) by Digimon Frontier plays]

"Is that it?"

The Shadow Tamers and now, the Rookie leveled Demon Lords stared at the crater they made. Nothing seemed to be left for GranDracmon. He was dead. Impmon whistled.

"Sheesh, we made a whole mess of the battle field. Ba-Boom!" he said.  
"We managed to win against GranDracmon and everything you say is a sarcastic remark about the battle field?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Maybe the battle ate his brain away." Lucemon, with a smirk, ellbowed Impmon.  
"Hey!" the imp Digimon snapped at him.  
"I actually can't believe we won." said DemiDevimon.  
"Me too." said Betamon.  
"What a relief." Candlemon sighed.

"This was unbelievable. You really managed to kill GranDracmon." said Zia as she, Calumon, Gumdramon and Shinzui approached the Shadow Tamers.  
"Aha, but I don't know. I feel kinda tired." said Akinari.  
"You want to say empty." said Arisa. "I know that feeling. I had it few more times. Don't worry, it'll pass."  
"How do you mean it?" asked Damien.  
"Well, I'm sure everyone agrees with me that they feel first a great relief or happienes, and then some kind of emptiness. That often happens after a decesive battle." said Arisa.  
"I don't get it." said Damien, though he felt also tired.  
"Let's say it so. The whole time we only concentrated on the battle with GranDracmon; not only while the battle but also the time before. After GranDracmon's gone, there's one question left: What's next?" said Arisa.  
"I know what you want to say. We didn't thought much about what will happen after we beat GranDracmon." said Seichi.  
"I feel mostly like that when I finish a game. Then I start over, of course, if I liked it." said Hiroshi.  
"The only problem is that we don't know what to do next." said Akinari. "We cannot start over again."

"Maybe I can help you." said Shinzui. "With GranDracmon's death, my job's here finished too. Which means, I'm free to do and say what I want and when I want."  
"How do you mean it?" asked Airu.  
"Fanglongmon and some of my fellow 'mates' told me to not tell you more then needed. After this is over, I can now freely answer any of your questions. And I think you have quite a lot of them." said Shinzui.  
"That's right Shin." said Arisa. "I-"

"We'll start from the very beginning, okay?" Shinzui turned to her 'sister'. "GranDracmon told ya already that he was the one who founded your group. You must know, that long ago GranDracmon got sealed away by Fanglongmon. However, before he got sealed away, he choose 7 DigiEggs in which he inplanted each of the Sin Crests."  
"And why did he do that?" asked Lucemon.  
"Well, the answer is simple. He wanted you to free him from the Gate." said Shinzui.  
"And what would've happen if he didn't choose us?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Well, I think you would've countinue with your lifes before you started as Demon Lords." said Shinzui. "You actually weren't aware, but through the Sin Crests, you were under GranDracmon's control, but also you had some kind of freedom."

"And what about the Virtue Crests? GranDracmon also said I was the one responsible for freeing him." said Arisa. "Is that true?"  
"More or less. Maybe it was also the DigiGnomes' fault. GranDracmon meaned the first day when you Onee-chan entered the DigiWorld." said Shinzui.  
"The first day I met Impmon." said Arisa.  
"Yupp. At that time, the Souveregines planned your destruction since Fanglongmon was aware that you had to do something with GranDracmon. However, when Arisa and Impmon made that promise, it was the same like they would say 'I want you for my partner'. That was the thing which made the Souveregines' plans fall into water. You must know that the DigiGnomes don't make any difference between good and evil. They only grant wishes, but still, they're smart. That's why you 7 were only turned into DigiEggs and sealed away." said Shinzui.  
"So, Arisa and Impmon saved practically our lifes." said Candlemon.

"That's correct. A while after that, the DigiGnomes made a prophecy and put two of you on a test." said Shinzui.  
"'Two to choose their own path.'" said BlackGatomon.  
"Yes, we were aware that GranDracmon would possibly rise again, so we deceided to put you on a test to see if you're worth of, let's call it 'Saving the DigiWorld from GranDracmon'." said Shinzui.

"So, at the end, it's again all my fault. Knew it!" said Arisa, annoyed.  
"Don't blame yourself Arisa. I think we all did some mistakes, so it ain't your fault." said Akari.  
"Yeah, and you saved our lifes. Unintentionally, but you did it." said Lucemon.  
"And you changed them." added Impmon and smirked. "At some point."  
"Guess you're right." Arisa shrugged.

"You should be aware that you got a great gift. A chance for a second life as well as new powers which most of the ones you know don't understand." said Shinzui. "And they don't want to understand it."  
"In other words, we'll have enemies. Fine with me." said Lucemon.  
"Don't worry. I'm on your side and the DigiGnomes as well. But I just want to remind you on something. You got the opportunity to see how it is to live in Darkness and in Light, and I hope you will deliver the right desiction of what to do next." said Shinzui.  
"What I wonder, Shin, do you maybe know it there really exists something like Balance?" asked Arisa.  
"You still have doubt?" Shinzui looked at Arisa. "Well, your Crest is aynways the most fragile. The answer is yes, and no. First, there is something like a path between Light and Darkness, but also you know how it says, there dosen't exist good or evil, but..." Shinzui got cut of.  
"Power?" asked Gumdramon.  
"I wanted to say your choice. It's your choice what you want to do. And as much as I know, that's your motto." said Shinzui.  
"My motto is: 'There's no fate, there exist only our choices', but you were close." said Arisa.

"BTW, what about the Crests?" asked Seichi.  
"I don't doubt your partners can digivoluve without the Crests." said Shinzui. "The Crests are only items and you don't need them."  
"I told ya." said Arisa.  
"Before I forget, I have something for you." Shinzui pressed a button on her armband and blobs of light covered the Shadow Tamers' as well as Zia's hand joints. On them appeared different colored breclets similar to Shinzui's.

"What's that?" asked Zia looking at the crimson colored breclet.  
"They're called D-Breclets and I think they'll be usefull for you." said Shinzui.  
"Thanks." replied Akinari as he observed his orange colored breclet.  
"And why did Zia got a D-Breclet?" asked Damien. Zia slapped his back.  
"Because I'm also a member of the Shadow Tamers. Though this girl is also an independ Hunter." she then looked at Damien. "Don't think you're going to get rid off me so easily."

"Anyways, I should go now." said Shinzui. "But before I go I just want to remind you. You are sure aware that you're now the possibly strongest group in the DigiWorld. What you'll do next is your desicion since you don't answer to anyone, different as the Celestials who answer to the Souveregines or the Royal Knights who answer to Yggdrassil. Also, you're much stronger as a team, different as the Olympus Twelwe. Keep that in mind as well as the experiences you got." she smiled. "See ya!"

She dissapeared in a strong light.

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"So, what now?" asked Phascomon. Everyone looked at the two leaders, particulary at Lucemon.  
"Why are you looking at me?" asked Lucemon in surpriese.  
"Well, you're the leader. So you should deceide what to do next." explained Impmon.

Lucemon lowered his head and thought for a while. Everyone held their breath, asking now what Lucemon will deceide. Lucemon knew he had to deceide what was best for his team, but he soon figured out what everyone would like to do now.

"How about going back to Chikai's place and eat something? I'm starving now." said Lucemon. Everyone breathed unintentionally a sigh of relief. Lucemon looked at them in surpriese. "What?"  
"Nothing." replied Akinari.  
"I just hope Chiaki will make those delicious riceballs." said Candlemon.  
"I'm for the dumplings." said DemiDevimon.  
"BTW, my grandma also wondered if we're going to attend her class. She told me that, maybe we ain't her favorite students, but she was proud of us, that we made it that far." said Arisa.  
"Why not? I got kinda habited. Chiaki's house became anyways our meeting place." said Akinari.  
"And how should we come home? Calu!" asked Calumon.  
"Easily, we use the portal at our castle." said Lucemon. "Time to tell everyone that the Demon Lords are back, stronger then ever!"

"Okay, who's last has to do the dishes!" yelled Zia and she and Gumdramon started to run towards the castle.  
"Hey wait!" the others followed them, and everyone seemed to be happy and satisfied.

"Told ya they have changed." said Shinzui. She and Fanglongmon looked at the group which had a race to the castle.  
"I know. But still, I doubt our problems ended." said Fanglongmon.  
"Maybe they didn't, but I'm still happy that we gave them a second chance." said Shinzui. "They deserved it."

Arisa suddenly stopped running as she noticed a golden orb on the sky. Impmon stopped as well.

"What's up Ari?" he asked.  
"Am, nothing. I'm just happy that our little promise managed to change our and our friends lifes." said Arisa and smiled.

She knew now that the Shadow Tamers was the group to which she belonged. And that, maybe, a new adventure waits for her and her friends.

END OF DIGIMON SHADOW TAMERS RETURN OF THE DEMON LORDS!

[Aozora no Namida by Blood+ plays]

Hi guys, Shinzui's here. We're going to skip the usual preview, but I warn you, there is a new adventure waiting which will be the ulitmate clash between "Darkness" (Shadow Tamers/Demon Lords) and "Light" (Shadow Hunters). Don't forget to read the special DIGIMON X-BATTLES and stay tuned for the sequel and 8 and final season DIGIMON SHADOW TAMERS: CLASH OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT!


End file.
